Rewined part 1, or How it should have gone
by LadyHawkKathy
Summary: Part one of a two-part, part two is up as well as 4 prelude one shoots. Harry instead of finding Dumbeldor waiting for him when he dies finds Susan, Discworld Susan, Deaths Granddaughter. After all, he is the master of Death. But death still has some rules and some events are set in stone. (side note this may be a bit ruff around the edges do to needing a new editor.
1. Chapter 1

**Rewined**

**Or**

**How Life Should Have Gone**

Death is a Lady

Hermione screamed and the room turned green, then black, then Harry found himself lying on the platform of rail 9 ¾ in what appeared to be Kings Cross station. He had to have been knocked out and was now having a hallucination, it was the only thing that made sense. After all Kings Cross was never this clean or empty.

Harry stood and brushed himself off out of habit since there was no dirt or grime on his clothing. Clothing, hum, he was no longer in his lab coat or his Oxford robes. He now had over his shoulders his invisibility cloak, but it didn't seem to be working. Under it, he had on his jeans and a sweater and what looked to be a chain, was around his neck. On the chain mounted in a silver pendant looked to be the resurrection stone. Things were not adding up, why would he be hallucinating about these things. Then just to see if the hunch that was forming in his brain was on the right track he released the wand in his holster, yes, he was right about what he would find there. It was the elder wand.

Behind him came a familiar voice," Well Harry I am sure at this point you are a bit perplexed."

He turned to look at who was addressing him. The voice was very much like Susan's and the looks were close as well, but there was a streak of jet black in the platinum blond hair and this woman seemed to be several years older than the Susan he had come to know.

Before he could ask the question that was on his lips, she answered it," Yes Harry I am Susan, just not the Susan you know, she is my descendent many times over. I am Susan Sto Helit. The great daughter of Death and you Harry are dead."

Harry reeled at the proclamation that had come out of Susan's mouth. It couldn't be, he had made it through the war, He had made it through multiple attempts on his life by Voldemort, he had even made it through all those years at the Dursleys. How had this happened, all he remembered was working on the bag lady that had been brought in by some Aurore's. She was malnourished and in need of some bandaging, a few days of healing potions, a soft bed and some good food. He had turned to wright up the orders than Hermione screamed and everything went …...

Susan helped him over to a bench to sit, before filling in the blanks for him. "That bag lady was Bellatrix La Strange. She was the last Death Eater left alive. She managed to once again escape from the cell she was being held in and made it to Knockturn Alley. She had been using a polyjuice potion to hide. When someone reported, her sleeping in the doorway of one of the shops, the Aurors offered to take her over to the charity clinic at Grimmauld place. It was just what she wanted and she took advantage of it by shooting you in the back with an AK. No-one even knew she had escaped." Harry was about to ask if anyone else had been injured or worse when Susan turned and began to talk quietly to an unseen entity. "Yes, yes I was just getting to that. It's not like this is my first time having to do this Grandfather. "She turned back to him with a brief smile then took a deep breath and started into the business she had been sent to do.

"Look Harry it's like this. One you were not supported to die after all you have the hollow and with them all, you are the master of death unfortunately because you did not have them on you someone pulled you out without checking with Grandfather first, now things need to be made right. That is why I am here"

Harry jumped to his feet. "Then put me back."

"Unfortunate, that is not as easy as it sounds. You see Harry once a soul has been reaped it cannot be placed back in its shell. The best I can do is to put you in the body of your earlier shelf, and that can only be at a moment when you should have died."

"And when would that be"

Susan started running through the list, Christmas 97, Astronomy Tower 96," the list was long and Harry had not realized just how many times his magic had saved him, "The last on the list was Godric's Hollow 81" The day his parents were killed. "And know you cannot save your parents the point I can slip you in is at the point you should have died."

She was just about to say something when she stopped once more and apparently was being given some information," Fine."

"Grandfather said that I can give you one special gift. He will allow you to bring back someone whose death was premature and meaningless. IE someone who's death had no meaning at the time of their death, but who's life would have had a great benefit."

Harry passed up and down the platform weighing his options. Then it hit him, and he had to ask if what he had come up with would work or if the person he was thinking of was disallowed for any reason. "Miss Susan, can I choose Sirius Black. I mean I know he is alive now but he was died and his death was meaningless and all."

Susan had a look as if she were trying to find a reason to object. Then she pulled a book out of thin air and placed it on a dais that had just popped into being in front of her. Harry watched as the pages flipped. They would stop here and there as she read something and then go on. " Harry, she did not look up. What date are you considering?"

"Halloween 1981, the day my parents died" she flipped a few more pages then snapped her fingers and the book and dais vanished. "Alright the deal is this you will retain all your memories and abilities though you will be limited in your ability to use all you have learned until your magic is strong enough. Sirius, on the other hand, will only remember his life up until the moment he fell through the arch. Allowing him to retain the power and memories he gained after Cassy brought him back makes him too powerful and would cause him to much pain since you would be pulling him out of his present life.

Harry nodded. "Will he be popped into his body at the same time I am," Susan responded with a yes. "And he will remember the 12 years he spent in Azkaban," another yes. "Good then hopefully he will not go after Peter this time and get himself tossed in prison."

"That Harry I cannot say, what I can tell you, is that you will have all the abilities you have now in the body of your toddler self."

Harry smiled, he understood what Susan was saying, and he knew what he needed to do.

Sirius felt himself falling backward, Bella had fired an AK at him and he had sidestepped, found a stone, and tripped. The next thing he knew he was trying to keep from crashing his Bike. His bike, he pulled it over to the side of the road, it hadn't been his bike since the day the loan it to Hagrid so he could take Harry to safety. Now that was one of the dumbest things he had ever done. Going after Peter had cost him his freedom and put Harry into the care of Lilies sister and that hippo of a husband of hers.

Harry, he needed to get to Harry, but why. Sirius was still feeling a bit wonky as he looked down at his wrist chronograph. It read Oct. 31, 1981. That's why, somehow, he had been sent back in time to fix what he had messed up and fix it he would. But before speeding off he had two quick mirror calls to make.

A scream filled his ears and then nothing but quiet. Harry watched from inside the crib as Peter grabbed Voldemort's wand from next to his body and then took off out the large hole in the wall. He could hear someone running up the stairs, it was Snape. The silence was broken by the sound of his voice calling for Harry's mother, then came his cry of anguish as he rounded the corner and saw her body on the floor in front of the crib, barely feet from the body of the man that killed her.

As he cradled Lily in his arms overcome by his grief Snape didn't even notice the toddler standing in the crib. Harry knew this was the only chance he would get and he took it. Images of Voldemort screaming at Lily to get out of his way filled Snape's head. Then he saw Peter shot Voldemort in the back with James's wand the AK rebounding off of him and striking Lily. Then he saw Peter pick up Voldemort's wand and runoff.

Rage replaced grief as Severus laid Lily back down and headed out the hole in the wall after Peter.

Not long after Snape left Harry could hear the sound of a motorcycle coming from overhead. Sirius skillfully landed the bike on the roof of the house then apparated into the room. Without a word, he kicked Voldemort's body out the hole in the wall and set to work getting a bag of Harry's things which he placed in the basket by the crib. He then gentle picked up Lily and laid her on the chaise kissing her on the cheek as he did. "I made you a promise Lily and this time I swear I will keep it no matter what". He then picked up Harry from the crib and tucked him into the basket with the clothing and apparated back up to the bike.

Harry tried hard to stay awake as they flew out over Godrick's Hollow. There was the sound of people yelling and spellfire from below, not at them, of course, Sirius had engaged the cloaking field before they took off. No this was the sound of Snape hunting down of Peter. And the arrival of the magical authorities. Sirius's hand patted the top of Harry's head, "Go on to sleep Harry and before you know it all this will be behind us both. This time around we will both have the life your parents wanted us to have". Sirius was unaware that the toddler in the sidecar understood everything he had just said, all he knew was that when he said it Harry smiled and giggled. Bringing a smile and tears to the young wizard's face.

Reports were flying into Amelia's office from all directions. Reports of the attack on the Potters and the deaths of both Lily and James. A report that the Aurors had found the body of Voldemort. A report that there was no sight of the infant Harry. And a report from Mad-Eye that they had apprehended Severus Snape and Peter Pettigrew on the outskirts of Godrick's Hollow, and that as per her orders had slapped a collar to keep Pettigrew from doing any kind of transformation.

Sirius's call had told her what they would find and about himself and Peter being animagus. He had asked her to trust him, and even though she had to quickly file paper on him registering him as an animagus to keep him from any prosecution, she did. Not because of his family, Merlin knows if she judged him by that she would just lock him up, but because her cousin loved him, was his wife and she was family. And with what had just occurred her Cousin would be back in England before the dawn.

Now though she needed to push her grief over James and Lillie's deaths to the side and make sure everything else went the way James and Lillie had wanted.

A second report from Mad-Eye had her sending a personal messenger to both Bertie Crotch Sr. and Minister Bagnold. Snape was talking and had confirmed what Sirius had told her about Pettigrew being the secret keeper and that he had betrayed the Potters to Voldemort. He swore thou that Baby Harry was still in his crib when he had left the house in pursuit of Pettigrew. Of course, she knew where Harry was and that he was safe and sound.

All she was waiting, for now, was the word that her cousin had arrived. The paperwork that had been filed with Gringotts would be on its way to her so she could forward it to the Wizengamot chamber along with a copy of Harry's naming certificate and a copy of James and Lily's wills. All these things were with her cousin and in Salem for prior to the Potters going into hiding. If Lily was anything she was thorough. She had not wanted there to be any arguments over who Harry was to live with. A small sound like a pop caused her to look around. Nothing then she saw the papers she had been waiting for on her desk. Cassie was home.

Harry was sound asleep when they arrived at 20 Whitehall. Sirius landed the bike on the rooftop deck where he was greeted by Tingler and Chime. The two house-elves were all grins at the sight of Harry. "Mistress arrived nearly two hours ago, Masters Grandsire and Master Remus have been here just under an hour and the nursery ready."

The sound of quickly running on the stairs leading up to the deck heralded Cassie's and Remus's entrance. Sirius held the basket with the sleeping toddler out so Cassie could see his angelic face. "He fell asleep not long into the trip here."

Cassie reached in and gently scooped up the sleeping bundle wile Remus took the basket and handed it to chime to take to the nursery. Then he grabbed Sirius in a hug." We were starting to get worried."

"I didn't want to go too fast. With the way things were going attracting any attention could well be deadly.'

Cassie now came over to give Sirius a kiss. "I'm just glad you called me right away. Father couldn't object to my taking the flew straight here. After all, even he had to agree that if anyone was to be the guardian of such an important child it needed to be a member of the house of Emrys. Besides I am your wife and we are Harry's godparents. "Harry's eyes fluttered and a sleepy smile greeted her as he snuggled in and fell back to sleep.

Cassie shook her head then looked up at Sirius. "You know if I didn't know better I would swear that he had a look of relief on his face. And why do you keep looking at me as if you haven't seen me in ages Really, Sir, it's not like we don't talk by mirror every day or so."

Cassie turned and started down the stairs with the others following behind. Sirius just continued to watcher for a long second before heading after Cassie, Harry, Remus, and the two overjoyed house-elves. She was right they had talked every day or so since he and Remus had sent her off to America for safety, but wear it had only been a few days since she had talked with him and Remus, for him it had been over 15 years ago. Since the night before James and Lily's deaths, he had not even had the luxury of talking with her.

The nursery was the largest room on the second floor with a stairway in it that lead directly to the master on the first. When Cassie told the elves to get it ready for Master Harry they went a bit over the top. A beautifully adorned crib with linens of Gryffindor red and gold sat in the center of the room. Over it was what looked like a moble, but there were no strings holding the little figures on broomsticks that were flying above the crib, and around the room were toys and stuffed animals of all types and sizes including a large red dragon. The one stuffed toy that Cassie put in the crib with Harry that he latched onto as she put it next to him was a small tawny Dew.

Sirius wiped a tear from his eye, he had not grieved for the loss of his friends. The first time he had let his anger take hold of him and he had dared not think about them for fear of having those memories ripped away by the Dementors. This time he had been too concerned with getting Harry to safety and making sure that everything was in order so there would be no chance of having Harry taken away from him and Cassie. Now though with Harry sound asleep in their home, the pain and grief took hold as he descended the stairs to the master.

Remus gave Sirius a sidelong hug. "Your Grandfather is on the main floor sitting room. I'll give you a chance to get yourself together and take him up to look in on Harry."

Up in the nursery the toddler Harry slept peacefully. Thoughts of a life now lost to him fading from memory to dreams. This was a new life the life he should have had, the way it should have been, and now would be. The smaller of the two house-elves stood in the crib and stroked Harry's messy hair back revealing the lightning bolt wound on his forehead.

"We need to do something about this Tingler's small hand hovered over the wound."

Chime pulled a stool over to stand on and reached into the crib to feel what Tinker was referring to. "Right, we most before it roots in. Such a thing must not be allowed to remain."

"Should we tell the Master and Mistress?" Tingler asked.

"No, Chime responded, besides they would not be able to feel it like we do or do anything about it. No this is our job we are here to protect Master Harry from harm and that is just what we will do."

The two Elves now both in the crib joined hands over the wound and pulled a dark misshaped form out of it. Behind the elves outside of the crib a young woman dressed in black, with white-blond hair that had a single streak of black held out her hand. The dark thing floated over to her then disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Sleep peacefully Harry and enjoy your new life."

The two elves look very pleased with themselves. The wound would scare but the evil thing was gone. Harry would now grow up health and very strong indeed without it feeling of his magic and body.


	2. Chapter 2

Battle of the Old Men

Word of the attack on the Potters had reached Dumbledore at Hogwarts much later than he had expected. Severus was to let him know as soon as it happened. This news, though, had come from Mad-Eye by owl along with a note that Severus had been taken into custody, and that Harry was nowhere to be found. This was not how things were supposed to go, not at all. He quickly contacted Professor McGonagall recalling her to the school immediately, then jotted down a quick note calling for an emergency session of the Wizengamot. He needed to get a handle on this situation and quick or his whole plan would go down the proverbial drain.

Minister Bagnold and Head of the DMLE Barty Crouch Sr. both arrived at the ministry well before dawn. They agreed as they headed down to the holding cell that they wanted this case wrapped up as quickly as possible.

They both stood behind their seats as Amelia had Mad-Eye and Scrim Gower bring in a collared and manacled Peter Pettigrew. "Who is this? "demanded the Minister, "This is not Sirius Black."

"No Madam Minister it is not. This is Peter Pettigrew, secret keeper for the Potters and their traitor. It is he who betrayed them to Voldemort." Amelia looked clearly at the two officials in front of her.

"But the note I receive no more than an Hour ago stated that Sirius Black…."

Amelia cut Dept. Head Crouch off before he could finish, "Sir Pettigrew was apprehended not far from the scene along with known Death Eater Severus Snape. We have a voluntary confession from Snape telling how Pettigrew betrayed the Potters and was Voldemort's inside man within Dumbledore's Order of the phoenix. If you would like we can, here and now interrogate the prison under verities serum?"

"That sounds like the best way to clear all this up, Does it not Barty?" The Minister was eyeing him sideways. "After all we would not want to imprison the wrong man?"

Barty just nodded, "Go ahead assistant Dept. Head Bones"

She nodded to Mad-Eye who pulled back Peter's head so Scrim Gower could pore the serum down his throat. A bit of spattering and coughing was followed by Peter's head dropping and him becoming a great deal more compliant. "I believe the prisoner is ready for your questions."

Crouch took his seat and placed his miter on his head, "Let us make this interrogation official then. Peter Pettigrew, you are hereby accused of being the Secret Keeper for James and Lily Potter and that in this duty you not only failed but that you did, of your own volition betray the Potters to Lord Voldemort, resulting in the deaths of James and Lily Potter. How do you plead?"

Dumbledore had just crossed the threshold of the champers as Peter in a clear and rather proud sounding voice said "Guilty your honor. I did it, I was tired of always being looked down upon by people, as being referred to as James and Sirius's charity case friend. My only regret was not being able to frame Sirius for James and Lilies deaths. Snape saw to that. And all because his presses, Lily couldn't get out of the way of a death curse."

That was all they needed. There was nothing else to say. The gavel came down with a loud bang. "We sentence you to life however long it may be in Azkaban prison. Aurors take the prisoner away and see that he is without delay taken from this place of judgment to where he will spend the remainder of his days." Barty looked down at the papers of arrest that had been placed in front of him and the word animagi jumped out at him. "Oh, and Mad-Eye would you see to it that his restraining collar is perinatally affixed we do not want an unregistered animagus escaping."

The other member of the Wizengamot had been quietly filling into the chamber as Peter's sentients were being passed down. Dumbledore needed to think fast he needed to find out where Harry was and get himself made Harry's magical protector and Guardian. "You're Honor all reports say that the babe Harry is missing. We need to find out from the prisoner if he is aware of the child's ware bouts and condition."

"Some of us are well aware of young Harry's ware bouts and condition," came a deeply seasoned voice from the right of the dais. Arcturus Black, Lord, and head of House Black stood before his seat. "Harry is safely and happily with his Godparents. I myself have seen and held the boy and can attest to his well being."

Albas Dumbledore had turned several shades whiter than usual at this proclamation. "What Godparents, and would the boy not be better off being raised with blood relatives." He tried to sound as com and caring as possible.

"If you would look down at the documents that are now being placed in front of each of you, My Lords and Lady's," Arcturus had taken the liberty of having copies made of all the relevant documents so that everyone could see what the said. "You will find the official and ministry registered naming certificate for one Harry James Potter, Son of Lily Potter nia Evans Consort Black, and James Charles Potter, Godson of Sirius Orion Black the III, and Cassian Black nia Emrys by Magic and by Blood."

"I was not aware that your Grandson was the child's godfather, I was also not aware that Sirius had married. When pray tell did this happy event transpire."

Arcturus flipped through the papers in front of him, "Ah, here we go. The third document in your stacks. As you can see is a registered contract of marriage, dated Oct 1st, 1976, for the union of Sirius Orion Black, date of birth Nov, 3rd,1957, and Cassian Nymua Emrys, date of birth Nov. 27th, 1957. Agreed to and signed by Arcturus Black, head of House Black, and Arturius Maxus Emrys Head of House Emrys. Undersigned by the Groom and Bride.

"I do not see Sirius's parent's signatures anywhere on this contract." Albas was turning his copy around as if he were closely examining it.

From across the room, the voice of Augusta Longbottom cut through the air. "As well you would not Albas. Only the Heads of House would need to sign a formal marriage contract, but I am not surprised by your ignorance of such a formality. Contracts like this are an old tradition practiced by only the old noble houses.

Around the room could be seen as many of the older members of the Gamot nodding in agreement. "The last two documents in the stack you will find are copies of both James and Lily Potter's wills," Announced Amelia Bones from a seat behind and to the right of Dumbledore. "They had entrusted these to me prior to going into hiding. With the instructions to present them to the Gamut if anything happened to them prior to coming out of hiding."

Everyone in the room pulls the two wills out of their stacks. "I do not see where we need to review these at this time. Would it not be better to wait until Harry is of age and can be present for their reading along with Lily's sister who I believe is Harry's last true blood relative? And the person who, I believe the boy should be entrusted to. She and her family may well all be Muggles, but they do know of the Magical world. And raising Harry in the muggle world may offer him a leave of anonymity and protection that being raised in the magical world would not."

Around the room the murmurings of disagreement with the head of the Wizengamot increased, causing Dumbledore to bang his gavel to try and bring things back to order. "As head of this august body, I think I know best what would be in the child's best interest."

"I hate to disagree Chairman. But I believe the child's parents desires on this matter should hold baring and presidents over yours" Amelia was clearly getting angry and now understood why Lily wanted her wishes placed before the Gamut and began reading as clearly and loudly as she could so that her words could be heard over Dumbledore's objections. "I Lily Evens Potter being of sound mind and body declare this my last will and testament, . . . . . . . . And in agreement with my Husband James request that our choice of Guardians for our son be Sirius Black and Cassian Black whom we have made Harry's Godparents in a naming ceremony where they were voluntarily Blood bound and Magically bound to Harry. If by some chance, Sirius and Cassian are unable to fulfill their duty then the care of Harry falls to the head of house Black Arcturus Black. If our second choice is also unable to take on said duty, then and only then Harry is to be sent to Salem Mass. In the America's for his safety. Under no circumstance is he to be given to my sister Petunia and her family to raise since their hatred of the magical world and everyone and thing in it is well known to us."

All eyes turned to Dumbledore at the end of the last sentence. "And you would have us rule to take this defenseless child away from magicals who have sworn to love and care for him and give him over to people who openly hate our world and him." Came the voice, Septimus Weasley. "Really Albas maybe the vote we should be considering is one of confidence in our chair."

Dumbledore now realizing he had lost any chance of becoming Harry's magical guardian and sat slumped in the great chair. "I withdraw any and all objections to Harry Potter being made a ward of House Black under the care of Sirius and Cassian Black as his parents." The gavel fell lamely calling an end to the emergency session of the Wizengamot. So much of his plan to save the wizarding world rested on his preparing Harry to be able and willingly give up his life at the right time. The prophase had made it clear, now he was going to have to find another way to get Harry to love and trust him without question, and that required Severus Snape.

Dumbledore made his way to the holding cells he needed to find out what Severus had done to get himself dragged into custody.

Severus sat quietly, his head in his hands. Dumbledore had promised him that he would protect Lily and now she was dead. The Dark Lord was gone but he knew that he would be back. He had heard the prophase and knew what it meant. That was why he had told Bones everything he knew about the two planned attacks. It would mean the arrests if not the deaths of the Lestrange brothers, Bellatrix, and their young protajie Barty Jr. and with that and his confession about Pettigrew he would with luck win his way out of Azkaban on his own and be able to walk away from Dumbledore and the school. He never wanted potions professor anyway.

From down the corridor, Severus could hear the sound of men talking. He recognized the one as Dumbledore but not the other. They were talking about him and how he had been Dumbledore's spy within the Dark Lords ranks. This was not what he wanted if anyone were to find out he would need to re-win the trust of those Death Eater that managed to stay out of prison and would be expected to remain at the school to work as their spy. All he wanted now was to get out of any prison time and then out of Briton all together. He had lost the one thing he wanted and that was Lily and it was all Dumbledore's fault.

The click of the lock on the door announced their entrance. Severus didn't bother looking up.

"Severus my boy, Dumbledore reached a hand out toward him.

"To start with Old Man I am not your boy, He slapped the hand away. "We had a deal, you would make sure that Lily was safe, and in return, I would give you information on the Dark Lords plans. You even kicked Professor Slughorn out of his job to try and sweeten the deal by giving me his job and spot as head of Slytherin house. Two positions I did not want. I had applied for the Defense teaching position a position that was already open. No, you wanted to make sure I would stay close to you in a job that didn't have a new teacher each year, Well it hasn't worked." He finally looked up at the shocked and confused on the face before him. Then past Dumbledore to Dept. Head Crotch and behind him Madam Bones.

"You, Old man couldn't keep your side of our deal, Lily is dead. I held her cold lifeless body in my arms after Pettigrew and the Dark Lord had finished with her. And yes, it was Pettigrew who was the Dark Lords spy in your presses Order Not Black as you believed. Now get away from me. I do not need your help to win my freedom I can do that on my own."

He pushed past Dumbledore to stand in front of the dept. head and assistant dept. head. "You will find in the next hour or so that the rest of the information I voluntarily gave you Madam Bone was correct. So, my offer to gain my freedom is this, to keep from those that may slip through your figures knowing that I voluntarily gave you information I will undergo interrogation under veratus serum, you may ask me anything you want at that time and I will not fight to withhold anything you ask for. And to keep the marked Death Eater for trying to use the. I was being controlled or I did not know what I was doing defense to keep from paying for their crimes I will tell you this now." He pulled up his sleeve to show that dark mark. "This mark has to be earned and voluntarily taken. One cannot be forced into taking the dark mark. You have to commit several unspeakable deeds in the name of the Dark Lord and earn his trust and then accept a blood bound linking yourself to him to get it. It is a sign that you are one of his trusted inner circles."

Even Dumbledore had a look of shock on his face at that information. DH Crotch nodded to Madam Bones. "Write up what you need to and do the interrogation. I want every name and as much information on who did what, when, where, and how. Then ship him off to whatever country he chooses with papers with a new name and a new face." He turned back to Snape, "Is that an expectable deal."

Snape never smiled he just nodded his acceptance then turned and walked back to his bench to await his interrogation. Dumbledore with a look of shock just stood there unmoving. How had everything gone so wrong? He had worked so hard to set everything in motion in the right order and the only thing that had gone as planned was the deaths of Lily and James. He regretted having to sacrifice them, but some prices had to be paid to ensure the future of the wizarding world. A few lives given to save thousands was always acceptable. Now though he would have to sit back and recalculate everything to see if there was any way to set things back on the right path.

"Come along Albas. Severus has made his choice and we and finished here," Dumbledore nodded then turned and walked quietly out. He had two positions to fill at the school and he would start be offering Horus his job back.

Unseen by any mortal eyes Susan stood in the corner of the holding cell listening to everything that had transpired. No-one to reap yet but the next few weeks were going to keep her very busy indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Change is the Way of Things

The Daily Profit was twice its normal thickness with a headline that read,

(He Who Shall Remain Nameless Dead, Death Eaters on the Run)

Across Britain wizarding families sat in stunned silence at Breakfast tables, flipping through the paper. A picture of He Who shall remain Nameless's dead body on the front lawn of the Potter's house was splashed across the second page along with an article written in such a way that one might have thought the reporter was actually there, it read: By Line Rita Skeeter.

He Who shall remain Nameless lead to the home of James and Lily Potter, by their one-time friend, secret keeper, and now betrayer arrived at the home sometime before 8 pm. Not expecting anyone but children out for a Halloween trick or treats James Potter opened the door at the sound of the knocking. Only to be greeted by a killing curse. He Who shall remain Nameless not finding Lily Potter on what was the main floor of the house then proceeded up to the first. Finding her in the nursery he then killed her as quickly as he had dispatched her husband, leaving only the babe Harry alive. It is unknown how but when he tried to end the child his spell bounced off the boy leaving him with only a lightning-shaped cut, killing where He Who shall remain Nameless where he stood.

An undisclosed source reported to the ministry what had happened and was credited with tracking Peter Pettigrew to the outskirts of Godrick's Hollow where he engaged in wizarding battle with Pettigrew until the Ministry Aurors arrived.

Harry James Potter (the Boy who lived) is presently with his Godparents Sirius Black, and Blacks wife Cassian at an undisclosed location as were the wishes of his parent's. Sources at the ministry reported that an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot was held to determine the permanent custody of the boy and after a great deal of arguing and debate it was decided that Harry will remain with his Godparents who were then granted permanent custody and made the child's new parents, so that any and all decisions as to the way he is raised is theirs, and theirs alone.

Harry sat in the Highchair feeding himself the scrambled eggs and apple sauce that Cassie had placed on his tray. He might not be able to communicate clearly yet and his coordination wasn't its best, after all, he was in his 15-month-old self. But he was determined to do his best to be somewhat self-sufficient. Though he had to admit that his toddler side was very appreciative of the attention, love, and care he was receiving.

Across the table from him sat a handsome well feed and much younger Sirius then he had ever seen. Clearly, Azkaban had taken a heavy toll on the Sirius he remembered. Cassie had once told him that no matter how much healing she did the combination of prison and the veil had permanently changed Sirius. Now he understood what she meant. There was a gleam in his eyes and a look to him that reminded Harry of Fred and George.

"So nice of the old men to let us keep Harry." Sirius crumpled the paper and tossed it into the fireplace, "Like they had any say-so over whether or not Harry is ours."

"To start with you know as well as I do that if they had really felt we were unfit they would have taken Harry no matter what Lily and James wanted, Cassie wiped Harry's chin and kissed him on the forehead.

Petunia had never kissed him, not once in the 15 years he had lived with her. He smiled and giggled then reached up to her. It was nice to just be 15-months-old.

"Alright, Cassie removed the tray and picked him up cuddling him and kissing his neck and cheeks. Then the doorbell rang. "Mamma Cassie has to answer the door so you get to sit and steal food from Poppa Sirius." Cassie handed Harry to Sirius who smiled and let the anger over the article in the paper melt away as the toddler reached for the sausage on his plate.

"Arcturus, how nice of you to stop by after such a busy morning."

Harry vaguely remembered seeing this man, standing with Remus the night before but had not known who he was, and being half asleep as long as he wasn't trying to hurt him or take him away it was all good. So he just smiled at the two and had fallen the rest of the way to sleep.

"Grandfather, Sirius stood holding Harry who was gnawing away on the sausage he had nicked from Sirius's plate. "So, the paper claims you had to present our case before the full Wizengamot."

Cassie handed Arcturus's cloak and hat off to Chime and ordered Tingler to bring out a fresh plate and setting for Master Arcturus. "Thank You, child, breakfast is sorely needed after this morning's to-do." He took a seat at the head of the table tickling Harry under the chin as he passed. "It was a bit more of a fight then I would have thought it should have been, but once Septumis made it clear that if Albas continued to insist on placing Harry with his Muggle Aunt and Uncle and having himself be named as the boy magical guardian, that the rest of the Gamot would call for a vote to remove him as Chair. He finally saw things our way. Merlin knows what the game he is playing but he has lost this round and may well lose them all if he continues to push for things to go as he sees fit."

Arcturus waved a figure at the coffee pot that then floated over and filled his empty cup. "I also informed the rest of the board of governors for the school, at least all that was there of the Acromantula colony in the forest so close to the school and of Slytherin little pet. I didn't tell them that you were the one who told me Sirius or how you came to know of these things, but you are my Grandson and I trust you enough on this to feel we need to investigate them. With or without Dumbledore's consent or help."

Harry back to being seated in Sirius's lap wiggle his way around to stand and look into Sirius's eyes. Without his prompting, Sirius had taken it upon himself to ensure that Harry and many others would not have to go through the dangers they had the first lifetime through. Proud and touched Harry leaned forward until his forehead touched Sirius's and using his Ledgalamence he projected a picture of his older Self hugging Sirius in front of the tapestry in Grimmauld Place.

Sirius not wanting to react to the shock he was feeling responded with just one word (HARRY) and was greeted with a general sense of warmth and a wash of memories from the time they had together. Tears now filled his eyes with the realization that like himself Harry had somehow come back to an earlier time to help and make things right. He hugged the toddler tight with tears running down his face.

"Sirius is there a problem."

"No Grandfather, it's just been a very long night with little sleep and a great deal of grief."

Arcturus nodded and snapped his figures summoning his cloak and hat. "Then I will leave you, for now, to let you lay down for a nap with our great-grandson." He gave Sirius a pat on the back and tasseled Harry's hair, finishing by giving Cassie a kiss on the cheek as she opened the door for him to leave only to find Frank and Alice Longbottom alone with baby Neville standing on the steps ready to knock on the door. Cassie nodded for them to come in and once again said her goodbyes to Arcturus.

"Amelia was all Sirius said as their friends entered the breakfast room.

"How did you know was Franks response, both Harry and Neville were squirming to get down and rather than fighting with a couple of toddlers their fathers obliged. "She told us to come here for our protection and has our place staffed out with Aurors".

Cassie and Alice entered the room chatting away about what had been happening and how they needed to plan out a proper memorial service for James and Lily once things settled down.

"Chime, Cassie called, would you please set up two more place setting and have Tingler see to set up the guest, "Cassie stop then smiled, "Make that two guest rooms and add a crib for Neville in the nursery."

"Why two," Sirius asked still working to regain his composure.

"Amy of course."

"So what is this about Amy?" Remus casually entered the room where the others were all gathered. "Well, it seems that I am the last one awake."

"But not the Least," replied Sirius who had raised from his chair to greet is friends with a Hug.

Cassie piled up the used plates and empty dishes and headed into the kitchen, while Chime set out a clean setting for all the new arrivals. Tingler appeared with a second high chair, though it was doubtful that anyone would be getting Neville into it any time soon.

The two toddlers were busy babbling and looking up the stairs to the second floor. Harry was excitedly telling Neville, as best as he could about all the toys and stuffed animals, when he mentioned the large red Dragon Neville's eyes became like saucers and he enthusiastically began to clap and point saying, Daggon, daggon, daggon, and on the third call the large dragon popped into the room in front of him.

All the adults in the room applauded, "Bravo Neville" yelled Frank while Alice picked him up in a big hug, which didn't last long since Neville was more interested in tackling the stuffed dragon than in getting hugs at the moment.

"If we had known that all it would take was to get him this excited we would have found something to stimulate him months ago," Frank patted Neville on the top of his head as he and Harry climbed all over the dragon giggling away. Then he joined the others at the table to have something to eat since Cassie had re-entered the dining room with several large platters of filled with food for brunch since it was now going on 10ish.

Cassie smiled as Frank, Alice, and Remus went about filling they're plated, then turned and headed back into the kitchen. It was clear to Sirius, if not to the others that she had been crying and he rose to follow her into the small serving room off the kitchen.

"Cass, he called gentle from behind her and watched as she dabbed at her eyes with a towel. Before she could turn and play off the tears as nothing he wrapped his arms around her "I know it doesn't feel right to me either."

She turned in his embrace and buried her face in his shirt quietly sobbing, "No It doesn't feel right, them not being here. And I can't wrap my head around Peter betraying them. It just doesn't make sense." She had said what they were all feeling.

Sirius's embrace tightened, as he remembered how he had let his anger and confusion override his promise the first time through. This time he had made sure he would keep his promise to James and Lily. This time he would be here to help Harry become the person he should be. He would grow up without fear or pain. This time he and Cassie would have their life together, with Remus and Harry and with luck other children. This time it would all go as it should have, and he would bloody well be the man Cass had always known he was, even if he hadn't known he was.

He did a quick little spell to dry his shirt and wipe away any signs that Cassie had been crying. "Now I know that if you had your choice you would spend some time crying everything out like I did last night, and Remus did this morning but neither of us has that luxury at the moment. So, I'm asking you, if you can, to join us in the dining room where we have a houseful of people we love, you need to see how happy our son is, and why, you missed Neville's first use of magic."

Sirius went on to tell Cassie all about how Neville had summoned the stuffed dragon and had now summoned most of the stuffed creatures all down to the sitting room. Which finally brought a smile back to her face and she asked him to give her about ten or so minutes since she had an idea and promised she would be out as soon as she had it ready.

He smiled, "If you're not out in ten I'm coming in after you." Cassie nodded then heading into the kitchen to get started while he headed back into the dining room to see how everything was going.

The scene he was greeted with was one of laughter and joy for the wizards and witch in the room and frustration for the two tiny house-elves. Neville having discovered his new talent had gone about summoning everything Harry had told him about from the nursery down into the front parlor for himself and Harry to play with. Harry had then somehow called his broom to him and was flying about a foot off the floor around the toys and adults keeping just ahead of Tingler who was trying to catch him before he tripped someone or fell off the broom and hurt himself.

"Tingler, "Sirius called her over. "I wouldn't bother, Master Harry is a natural on a broom and to be honest if anyone is going to get hurt it is most likely to be you by tripping over something as you're trying to catch him. By the way, where did you find Master Harry a new child's broom?"

"We did not Master. It just popped into the room when the young Master called for it."

Sirius stared in astonishment. He remembered seeing the broom he and Cassie had bought for Harry's first birthday laying broken in the rubble that had been the nursery. Yet not only was it here, but it was whole and appeared undamaged. Harry's magic was so much more than that of a toddler or even most adult wizards. It was clear that he, Cassie, and Remus were going to have their hands full.

It hadn't taken Cassie as long as she thought it would, not with Chime's help that is. It was clear by the sounds of laughter coming from the dining room that the children were keeping everyone amused, and busy. This was going to either be the cherry on top for the children or a tasty distraction from the unpleasantness of the last24 hour for the adults. Cassie nodded to Chime who opened the swinging door.

Sirius managed to grab Harry and his broom just as Cassie was entering the dining room caring a beautifully decorated cake that had a large Red Dragon and everlasting sparklers on it, saving her and the cake from what could have been a disaster. Harry had started to protest Sirius putting an end to his fun until he saw what Cassie was caring.

In the back of his now child's mind, the adult Harry smiled to himself. This was now his life. He remembered his Aunt making cakes for his Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley, overelaborate sickeningly sweet cakes that he was never allowed to have any of. The only tastes he would get was when Dudley had a tantrum and he, Harry had to clean up the cake that was thrown across the room, or when he was cleaning up the dishes after this or that party. This cake though he knew he would get to enjoy, even if it had been made to celebrate Neville's first sign of being magical.

Frank retrieved Neville from under the pile of stuffed animals and covered his eyes so he couldn't see the cake until it was placed in front of him after he had been put in the second highchair. The squeal of delight when his eyes beheld the Dragon Cake was all the payment Cassie needed to finish breaking her out of her grief, Well that and the knock on the door. She waved to Alice to start cutting and handing around the cake while she answered the door.

Amelia was all smiles as Cassie opened the door, despite being accompanied by Augusta Longbottom and Minister Bagnold. "Well now, this is an unexpected surprise. So, what brings such an august body to my door?"

Cassie had yet to invite the trio in. If it had just been her cousin Amy she would have stepped aside and invited her in without a second thought, after all, she did have Amy's room cleaned and ready. But the Minister and Augusta were another stories altogether. Cassie had not liked the minister much and she had locked horns with Augusta while Frank and Alice had lived in the row house with her and the other members of their merry little band.

Augusta stepped forward and tried to cross the threshold of the home only to find a barrier ward baring her from doing so. "You will answer my inquiry first then if I find your answer adequate I will give you leave to enter my home. If I don't like what I hear, well, let's just hope I do. "

Amelia turned to look at the other two women. "I told you both that I could fill Frank and Alice in on what occurred at their residence, and on how You Know Who found out where they were."

"Frank is my son, and I feel that it would be best if it were I who told him about his Uncle."

That little comment had made it clear to Cassie at least that Frank's Uncle Allege was most likely their secret keeper. "And you Minister, what is it that you feel warrants you coming along.

"I'm sorry Miss Emrys, but that is none of your concern. Let us just say that my business is with Lord Longbottom and Lord Presumptive Black."

"One, if you had bothered to check you would have known that I am no longer Miss Emrys and have not been for 4 years. I am Lord Presumptive Black's wife and once he becomes head of house which we both prey is a long time off I will then be Lady Black. So, if you wish to speak with my husband you had better tell me first what you need to discuss or you can turn your happy ass around and leave."

"Well," The Minister seemed to think she could bully her way in and found that Cassie had learned how to stand up to such intimidation tactics from the best. "I was not informed of your change of static."

"Funny that, since Lord Black presented a copy of Sirius and my Marriage contract this morning in the meeting of the Gamut. Now let's try this again. Why are you here?" Cassie's voice had become loader and had dropped in tone, letting Sirius know that she was losing her temper.

He asked Remus to see to Harry while he quickly joined Cassie at the door. "Amelia, Augusta, and Minister Bagnold. He kissed Cassie on the cheek. "Is there something that you need me to see too that you could not have just as easily dealt with my wife about?"

The Minister shot Cass a look that told Sirius that she viewed Cassie in a lesser status than he. "I see, well then Cassie love would you do us both a favor and take over for Remus with our son."

Cassie just smiled and nodded, then reached her hand out to Amelia. "Amy if you would like to join everyone for some cake. We are celebrating Neville's first real show of magic." Amy took her hand and stepped into the house.

Augusta sensed she might well wine up standing out in the cold indefinitely took advantage of the opening Cassie had left. "Cassian, Dear, please after all Neville is my only grandchild. I truly would hate being left out on such a celebration."

Cassie took a deep breath and worked on regaining her composer. "Fine," once again she reached across the threshold and escorted Augusta in. Leaving Sirius to deal with the Minister.


	4. Chapter 4

No Holds Barred

It was clear to everyone around the table that Sirius was starting to lose his temper with the Minister, and since Cassie had taken over with Harry, Remus felt it was best if he saw what the problem was and try to keep Sirius from assaulting the Minister. Frank had come to the same conclusion, and since he had already been informed that the Minister wished to speak with him as well that maybe it would be a good idea if he took over talking with her and possibly convince her that this meeting would be better elsewhere.

"I can assure you Madam Minister that there has been no coercion on Mine or my wife's part. I do not care what Dumbledore believes or feels. Cassie and I have been Legally Married since 1976. As for his claim that he had never seen our marriage contract till this morning. I for one know that to be an out and out lie since there was a copy of the contract sent to the wizengamut the day it was registered at Gringotts alone with a courtesan contract for Lillie Evans which made her a member of house black, and a chivalia contract for Remus Lupin that made him a member of house Hoel. So bringing the authenticity of any of these documents into question makes me wonder. And since none were needed to be approved by the high Mugwump why would we have needed to show it to him?

He is not nor has he ever been guardian over myself or my wife. The contract was signed by My Grandfather and head of house Black, and by Cassian's Parents and head of the house, as well as by myself and Cassian. There is no law that says anything about marriage contracts having to be approved by the High Wizard or the Wizengamut. Our sending them to the gamut was a politeness, not a duty. So again I do not see where he would have needed to see our contract prior to today and that was only so they could be seen to affirm that Harry would be with a Mother and Father." Sirius's face was taking on a look that resembled a snarl by the time Remus and Frank reached the door.

Remus gently placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder, while Frank stepped between him and Minister Bagnold.

"Sirius my friend, your voice is sounding as if you need something to soothe your throat," Sirius stopped and looked at Remus. The realization of how close he had come to shifting into his animagus form clear on his now relaxed face." Come along, Chime just brought out a fresh pitcher of Butterbeer."

Frank nodded to the duo to go and that he would handle things here.

"I was not finished speaking with Lord Presumptive Black." Bagnold seems to not grasp how very close she had come to having her throat ripped out.

"Madam Minister," Frank looked down on her from where he stood inside the threshold of the door, "You seem to have forgotten your position. As head of one of the four remaining ancient and noble houses I feel it is my duty to remind you. Now yes, Dumbledore sits at the head of the gamut a position he was given as a proxy for the true head and a position he can be removed from. Thus, campaigning his dispute, on a matter that has already been placed before the gamut and ruled on puts you in a rather precarious position and may well cost you your job as Minister. A job that you were voted into by the same said Wizengamut whose ruling you are questing.

Bagnold took a step back

"Now, that matter is settled, I was informed that you had some business with me as well." Frank stood arms crossed with a look of impatient on his face.

"Well yes, I do." The Minister once again stepped forward, seemingly forgetting everything that Frank had just said. "The Head of the Gamut feels that it would be best for both, Harry and Neville to be taken into protective custody by the ministry. Since the attacks on your place of hiding and the Potter were both clear to the Head of the Gamut and me, aimed at the boy primarily and yourself, your wife and Lillie and James Potter secondary."

Before Frank could respond to the Ministers announcements a crash could be heard coming from the dining room. Harry having heard what the Minister had just said let his magic lash out shattering a large Ming vase and hurling a crystal cravat into the china cabinet.

"Take Harry and Neville up the backstairs to the nursery," Cass told Sirius and Alice.

"We will get them bathed and try to put them down for naps," Alice replied.

As they headed out through the kitchen Cass headed to the Door to join Frank. Amelia placed a hand on both Remus and Augusta's arms keeping them from following.

"At this point if you want to help stay out of her way. I have only seen that look once before and the person on the other end of it didn't enjoy what came next."

Cassie snapped her fingers as she entered the Foyer, and the large mirror in the entrée way darkened.

"Madam Minister, clearly you have no idea who's home this is, and just as clearly Dumbledore has forgotten that he is the steward of the chair he sits in the Gamut. I can only assume that and that you both are ignorant of the Names that formed the Gamut. The original 13 families that sat that august chamber. The twelves members of the ruling body and their Chairman and the man who brought them all together. Longbottom, Peveril, Black, LeFay, Bones, Hoel, Gardanair, Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, and at the Head sat the Merlin head of house Emrys."

Behind Cassie in the Mirror could be seen two faces and talking to them in a whisper was Chime who had just finished informing Lord and Lady Emrys of what had been transpiring.

"Cassie Dear would you please pull the wards back into the entrée so that your Father and I may have words with the Minister."

Cassie bowed her head and did as she had been ordered. Then had Frank escort Madam Bagnold to a spot in front of the mirror. Both she and Frank then stepped back into the dining room inside the wards, far enough back to not be able to hear clearly what was being said. It was clear though by the look of fear on Bagnold's face that Cassia's Father had made it very clear who he was and what he was willing to do if either boy were so much as looked at wrong. The one thing they all heard clearly was Arturius telling Bagnold to relay a message to Dumbledore.

"That if he insisted on pressuring matters any longer that he would find his ass booted out. And that the true holder of the seat would take it back up. So, unless he wished to find out just what kind of power a Merlin wheels it would behoove him to end this little quest and leave the children where they are."

With that from the other side of the mirror, the Merlin waved his hand resetting the wards and a new shield back around the house and pushing Madam Bagnold out the door which then slammed in her face.

Cassie walked over and bowed in front of the mirror, "Thank You, Father," He nodded in response, "Thank You, Mommy," Annabelle smiled.

"I will be out for a small visit in a week or so. Your Father feels it would be best if we help You and Your little family find a nice place in the country where the boys can have room to grow. Nothing as large as the place in Wales, but something easily manageable. Around ten to twenty bedrooms and at least as many baths and a couple of acres. You know large enough for stables and to set up a Quidditch pitch. After all, we do expect more grandchildren and from what Chime told us Harry will need someplace to ride his broom."

Sirius had managed to make it down the stairs and was now standing behind Cassie who he had handed a freshly scrubbed Harry, letting him place his arms around her and Harry. "Mother, Father" they both greeted him, "When you say Family who all are you including in that group."

"Yourself, Cassie, and Harry, of course, Remus, then there is friends Frank, Alice, and Neville. Your Father does agree that the boys need to be protected and what better way than to have those who love them the most together in a protected environment."

"Isn't that just what Dumbledore just tried to pull?" Frank said from where he had been standing just to the right of the mirror.

Arturius moved to stand in front of the mirror, "No Frank it is not, Albus wished to take the boys away. That did not include any of you. There is more going on than any of us are aware of, Dumbledore is a very smart and skilled Wizard, and for him to go this far out on a limb to try and get control of those boy tells me that he has a plan and you getting custody of Harry," He looked at Sirius and Cassie. "And you surviving the attack on the house, you had been hiding at, I believe has put a wrench in whatever he had planned."

Alice had a look of shock on her face. "That would imply . . ."

"Yes, child that would imply that he was willing to sacrifice you, Frank, Lillie, and James. To what end I don't know as of yet. But I promise you All I will find out."

Remus now stood with Sirius and Cassie, one of his arms around her waist and the other in front of her and Harry, while Sirius's had moved his arms, one around Remus's shoulder and the other around Cassie and Harry in a protective hold along with Remus. The message was clear if not verbal. They were a Family and Harry was theirs to protect.

Frank had also taken up a protective posture, his arms around Alice and Neville. And between the two Families stood Amy a hand on Remus's shoulder over Sirius's arm and the other on Franks's shoulder.

Arturius nodded, and the mirror went black.

Augusta Longbottom still seated at the table was nodding'

"That is why I agree with Cassian's parents that not just for Harry's and Neville's safety but for yours as well it would be best for you all to reform your little family. Besides you all already know that you can cohabitate well together so there should be no problem."

So, Augusta set herself the task of finding a muggle holding, one that followers of you know who would not know of, and one that would not be missed if it just wasn't noticeable. It took her a week of having to dress in those ugly muggle clothing to look at and choose several properties that fit what she felt would work.

The morning of the day that Cassie's Mother was to arrive to start the house search Augusta arrived bright and early with a manila folder that the real estate agent at Sotheby's had given her. She wanted the girls to look over what she had found before Lady Emrys arrived.

Harry who was finding being a toddler with a best friend unbelievable fun, and was content to stop thinking like the twenty-two-year-old he had been to be the fifteen-month-old he was now. Which included letting go of the frustration he had first felt over not being able to do things his toddler body had not mastered as of yet. As well as letting go of those things that were not consistent with the timeline he had come from.

So when Augusta arrived that morning it was to find two cheerful tots tossing their cereal at each other while their Mothers laughed while poor Tingle was busy cleaning up the mess.

"My word," Augusta raised a small shield just in time to keep cheerios from adorning her favorite hat. "Frank was never allowed to act in such a manner."

Cassie stopped laughing just long enough to reply to Augusta's criticism. "From the stories that Frank and Sirius tell most magicals of noble families, as children are not allowed to be children. Maybe it's the fact that I was raised in the states, but we find that letting our children be children most of the time keeps them from acting out when they are at social functions where they need to behave with manners and decorum. "

Augusta was about to chastise Cassia for her flippant response, as she saw it when the Entrée door opened and the sound of laughter filled the hall.

"What do you think Mother? Should children be raised to be quiet and have proper decorum at all times?"

Annabelle was wiping a tear from her eyes as she entire the dining room. "Honestly darling children need to be allowed to have playtime and the chance to be ruffians so that they get it out of their system. That then allows them to be proper little angels when in public or at a social function. That was the way your Grandmother Alexa raised me and the way I raised you and your older brothers. In fact, that is the way the Bones women have always raised their children and nary a complaint has ever been heard when it came to the behavior of their children."

Sirius and Frank stood in the entry to the dining room not wanting to be caught in the middle of the disagreement. They had gone together to meet Annabelle at the flew gate from the America's due to the fact that Frank had the only auto.

"Really Mother Longbottom," Alice had just cleaned off Neville and was about to hand him to his Father for changing, "What real difference does it make as long as the child is well behaved in public."

Augusta swallowed hard realizing that there was no possibility of winning this disagreement, "Well I did not come to start a rouge. I came to show you this so that you can look it over and not have to spend so much time running all over Britain." She handed the folder off to Alice.

Cassie took a quick look in the folder over Alice's shoulder, "Thank you so much Madam Longbottom. This really will be helpful." Cassie hugged her Mother and led her over to introduce her to Augusta. "Mother may I introduce you to Madam Augusta Longbottom.

Annabelle's smile broadened, "No introductions are needed child, are they, Aggie."

Augusta stood and looked hard at the woman in front of her. Silvery Blue eyes. White hair in a turned under shoulder-length style, smooth ageless skin, and a thin frame. It had been sixty years since they had been girls together at Hogwarts, but the smile and twinkle of mischievousness in her eyes were unmistakable. "Bell," she questioned not quite believing her eyes, "Annabella Bones, by Merlin's beard the last I had heard was that you had married some American wizard and moved across the pond."

"All true," Annabelle replied. And the two women started to laugh and walk off talking into the sitting room.

"I thought we were going to go over these homes together," Alice called after the duo.

"You and Cassie and the boys can look them over just fine without us. We have sixty years of catching up to do."

Alice had never heard her Mother-in-law laugh before.

Frank came down holding a freshly changed Neville. "Is that my Mother laughing," Alice and Cassie just nodded both were looking a bit bewildered. "It has been ten years in the least since I have heard her laugh. Since before my Father died."

Sirius came in from the kitchen holding Harry who was drinking away on a sipper cup. "Apparently, they know each other and from how long it has been since last, they saw each other, sixty years according to your Mom Frank, I would say they were friends at Hogwarts."

"Really, I guess I never thought my Mother had any friends outside of those bitties that come by every afternoon for tea." Frank was thinking over this little unknown fact. "You know I really never thought of my Mother ever being a girl. I knew she had worked at the ministry during WW2 as a liaison with the muggle side of things, and that she met my Father there. That I wasn't born until ten years into their marriage, and she is Eighty now, so that would have put her in Hogwarts in….."

"1912," Cassie cut in, "That was the date my mother told me she started at Hogwarts. She told me of how they had shielding practice every day in case the war made its way across the channel. She also talked of an older girl who had been on the Slytherin Quidditch team," Cassie stopped, clearly trying to remember the name." Right, a Rolonda Hooch who had gone against the ministry ruling and flew recognizance for the crown. She has told me tons of stories of her time at school. About her dorm mates and some of the thing they did that honestly make some of the tales of the pranks the Marauders pulled seem tame."

"Now who are we talking about," Remus had just come down from his room, a pleasant rested look on his face. He walked over to Sirius first and openly kissed him in front of everyone then over to Cass. "Thank You again for the most remarkable night ever. Now, what was it we were discussing?"

"Cassie's mom and Franks mother." Sirius handed Remus a cup of tea. Harry was reaching out to Remus wanting him to hold him. The older Harry was still trying to reconcile the things he was learning about his parent's relationship with the man he had thought of as an uncle. Things that Cassie had said back after she and the others had their memories restored now were making sense. And it was clear that the ripples of change had gone back well before his Mother and Fathers deaths.

Alice looked confused. "Wasn't last night the first full?"

Remus took the tea first, downed half of the cup in one go and put it down, then took Harry. "Yes it was and a more beautiful sight I have never seen."

Alice stared at Remus then looked at Cass who was trying not to smile. "You did it, you and Belby bloody well did it."

"Did what, Alice Dear."

Harry squirmed around in Remus's lap till he could look at him full on. No new scrapes or cut, no look of exhaustion and a smile that spoke volumes of a man happy and at peace.

"You found the cure for Lycanthropy."

"Yes and no, as I explained to Remus what we found isn't so much a cure as it is a way of making it livable. But if a cure is what people want to call it I will not argue over the small differences. What we created was, with the help of the Salish Indians, a way of allowing those who had been afflicted to have total control and to make the virus inert, so it cannot be inflicted on another. The person now is more of an animagus, they are not subject to change when the moon is full. In fact, if they choice to never take on their wolf form again they don't have to. But if they do wish to they are in complete control at all times.

Frank looked astonished. "That's Blood well brilliant. So Remus how do you feel.

Remus sighed, "Free." Harry was standing in his lap looking into Remus's blue eyes, "Isn't that great Harry Uncle Moonie is free to spend all his time doing what he loves to and being with the people he loves. No more hiding."

Alice and Cassie were finally sitting down flipping through the pictures, descriptions, and floor plans of houses. Looking over houses that Mother Longbottom found that might serve us well."

Sirius and Frank sat across from the girls and Remus took the set at the head of the table still holding Harry. Neville was busy under the table playing with a toy wooden train he had popped down to himself.

"This one is nice, Alice past the picture over to Cassie with the description.

"Yes, only thing is it only has seven beds and four baths."

Remus took the floor plans and showed them to Frank and Sirius. "Not bad, but once the boys get older and if anyone has more children or I marriage." Cassie patted his hand "you already are Dear One."

"I meant to someone besides you Cass."

Harry copied Cassie patting Remus's hand. Is that what all that talk of contracts had been about, older Harry was slowly putting all the pieces together.

Frank finished Remus's though, "True it could get a little tight."

"Let's put it to the side and go through the rest before we decide which ones we might want to look at." Sirius started a Hell no, and maybe stacks. Remus found that Harry seemed very interested in looking at the homes and not at all willing to be put down. He even pushed one or two over toward the maybe pile. And one home he yelled NO and knocked it to the floor.

"Well, now this one looks very promising. Templewood Ave. Hampstead. Ten beds eight full baths and several half baths, theater, two reception rooms, large kitchen with a day room. Conservatory, gym, Greenhouse, formal parlor, and dining room. Library, den, and two studies. And it has a gatehouse and 3 car garage." Cassie passed it over to Remus who didn't get a chance to look at it.

Harry took it, he knew where it was very well. Hermione's house was two blocks west in Golders Gate on West Heath Rd. "Momma," Harry was now excitedly bouncing. "Momma, HOME." Harry was clutching the write up on the Manor house so tightly it took Sirius five minutes to talk him into letting anyone else look at it.

"Well now, Sirius tried to flatten the papers to no avail, until frank hit them with a smoothing spell. They all looked over the picture, plans, and description. "It looks like we found our new home."

Agreed, said both Sirius and Frank. "Cassie, Remus and I will take the first floor if that's okay with everyone."

Frank nodded, "The second floor is the same as the first so seems fair that since Cassie's family is paying for the Manor you get your pick."

"Well, Harry it looks as though you have found our new home." Remus handed him over to Cassie.

"Are you happy sweetheart?"

He was, he would be a long way from the Dursley's and would be down the street from Hermione. What else could he ask for to have a pleasant childhood? Only one thing could have made it perfect and that would have to wait till he was old enough to take claim of the Potter vaults.


	5. Chapter 5

If You've Got It Use It

The House was perfect Harry was delighted the first day they pulled in with the truck. There wasn't anything in it but the Mundanes as Cassie referred to no magicals didn't need to know that. For six weeks there had been what appeared to be workman turning the house back into a single-family home. There had also been street crews that had extended Breachwood and Firecrest so that they met and the two homes that were alongside the northeast edge of the property were moved down the street. And the one house that backed up to his new home was moved as well southwest of where it had been. By the end of all this construction and relocation, the new house had four acres of land in the middle of a London suburb. Not even a full block from Hermione's house on Garden Gate.

Harry knew his new Grandfather could pull some weight with the Queen, but he had no idea just how much. He had known from his past life that Cass had inherited the title of Merlin Wizard to the Crown when her Father and Brother had died on their way to London but it hadn't really hit him till now that although the wizarding world believed the Merlin was long dead, that the mundanes or at least the Queen knew better and that she would be willing to pull strings to get done what he wanted.

The shields and wards around the property were even stronger than those Cassie, Sirius and Remus had put around the palace and all the government building the first time through. There were also cloaking spells and forbearance charms. Which all added up to the fact that no-one who wished harm of any kind to any member of the family could step foot one on their land. This all made Harry more than a little happy. No Death Eater, witch, wizard, creature, or mundane that wanted actively or passively to harm him or Neville could get near them. That meant that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia even if they did find out where he was couldn't get at him.

The last thing that Harry noticed was a notice me not or at least what looked like a notice me not charm that cloaked the entire property.

"That charm to keep anyone from detecting all the magic on this place is great. I was looking to see as we pulled up if the wards and shield were visible and not a thing till we were inside the gates. "Sirius flicked his wand at the back of the truck as Cassie climbed down with Harry, (so that is what the notice me not is, as Ron would say Wicked).

"Thank You for the compliment." A tall man with broad shoulders, a black beard, and Silvereyes came out of the manor house.

"Father," Cassie bowed her head.

"Why so formal Child," She smiled and Handed Harry over to Sirius and ran into a bear hug.

Now, this really told him the ripples had changed things. The way Cassie had talked about her Father made Harry fear what the man would be like, but this man was kind and loving to his Daughter. Not at all the kind that would use a memory charm and a Fidelis to take away hers and those she had loved memories of their relationships.

Sirius walked over to Lord Emrys with Harry. "Sir," he reached out a hand to shake the Larger mans hand and was pulled, Harry and all into the hug. "What this Sir thing and where is my other son-in-law."

"On his way. He had some last-minute things to attend to and was going to bring the bike."

Harry started giggling, Merlin's beard tickled. Arturius Emrys, the present Merlin released his daughter and her husband, but somehow managed to hold onto Harry. "So this is our grandson." Cassie just smiled and cuddled into Sirius who had put his arm around her waist.

"Well, what do you think of your wedding present?" Her Father asked.

"From what we have seen we like it, but we haven't actually gotten a chance to look inside. We didn't get a chance to take a look before we decided on buying it." Sirius was looking at the outside with a desiring eye.

"You mean to tell me you have not stepped foot one in this beautiful Manor."

"Well beautiful now since we have finished restoring it." A second-tall Dark-haired man with Silver eyes had come out wiping his hands with a cloth. And behind him was a third of similar build and look.

"Ambrios, Max," Cassie yelled leaping from Sirius's embrace to hug her two older brothers.

"Well to be honest we didn't pick it, that little rascal in your arms did." Sirius went on to explain how Harry had been sitting in Remus's lap at the table while they were going over different house listing and had grabbed the listing for this manor and refused to release it for anyone to look at, saying the first clear words they had heard from him, Mamma and Home. And that decided that if this was the one Harry wanted then who were they to argue.

Harry squirmed in Arturius's arms till he could see the manor. "Home Papa, Home."

"It would seem that Harry really wants this home. Oh and even though I did do most of the wards and the charm to keep anyone from detecting the overflow of magic on this place I didn't do it all. Sirius, son your Grandfather is somewhere around here. Last I saw him he was up in the attic area doing some remodeling. He is the one who did the shields something about it being a black specialty. I have to admit they are something special."

Cassie had come over and taken Harry to introduce him to his new uncles. And them to Sirius and Remus who had just pulled in with the bike, before heading into the house. Sirius nodded to all ignologing the introduction then headed in and up the stairs to find his Grandfather. Cassia's Mother seeing her eyes following Sirius up the stair came over to take Harry. "Go on both of you and see what is happening and I will show Harry to his new room then get Tingler and Chime to get lunch going."

Bell finished all the introductions with the last being Frank, Alice, Neville, and Augusta. They had just pulled in having taken a right when they should have made a left.

"Aggie were you back seat driving again. Bell asked her old friend. Harry was coming to really love his new Grandmother. She was even more of a witty tease then he had known Cassie to be. And seemed to know just the right thing to say to get someone flustered.

"Well," Augusta stammered clearly she had been known for wanting things her way no matter what it was." you know I have never liked those things, I would rather take the flee or apparate"

"Can't do either here unless you have permeation from the owners and then you can't bring anyone with you." Harry watched Augusta turn a bit redder after being cut off by the tall dark-haired man with the silver piercing eyes.

Bell winked at Aggie, "Augusta, this is my Husband Arturius Emrys. And Love this is my old-school friend Aggie."

Augusta looked Arturius up and down, "Well Bell I must say you have good taste in younger men."

Belle giggled like a school girl. "She is silly isn't she Harry. Aggie, maybe it's just life in the Americas or just his lineage that keep my beloved looking so young and virile, but I assure you Arry is older than I am. In fact, he actually went to school here at Hogwarts till his 5th year when he transferred back to Salam institute. Arry was a dorm mate with Dodge and Dumbledore.

Harry found it impossible to hold back his reaction to this little bit of information and had to play his uttering of the word, what, off by pointing at something unusual in the room. A set of gilded door that the stairs wrapped around.

Arry responded to the child's question. "Oh, that Harry is an elevator for getting up to the upper floors without having to climb all the stairs."

"And why didn't you point that little amenity out to your sons-in-laws and Daughter." Belle lightly slapped at Arry's arm followed by a giggling toddler Harry. "That's right Harry bad Papa."

"Hey," Arry rubbed his arm as if the slaps actually hurt, "First don't go teaching my grandson that, and second I didn't get a chance. When I told Sirius his Grandfather us up in what had been the attic he headed up before I could say to take the elevator, and you were the one that told our daughter and Remus to go on up after him."

Alice who had finished her look over of the main floor and had come in just in time to hear the friendly squabble, laughed behind her hand as she and Frank headed to the lift. "Mother Longbottom are you going to join us, we are heading up to put Neville down for a nap before lunch."

Augusta just nodded and headed into the lift, as she put it. "Aggie hold that thing I need to take Harry up as well I promised Cassie I would put Harry down." Belle took a spot in the front of the lift and blocked Arry from getting in even though there seemed to be more than enough room. It reminded Harry of the Doctor's Tardis. "You can take the stairs since you couldn't call out and tell the children this was here."

The first floor where their apartment was, was impressive. Harry was used to 4 Privet Drive, Nice but not elegant, or Grimmauld place or even20 Whitehall, but this was spacious. 5 or 6 bedrooms and 5 baths plus a large sitting room with a balcony and a small study. The hall connecting everything was at least two meters wide and the ceiling was 3 meters high. All very grand and elegant, but not to the point of being cold, in fact, it was just the opposite, there was a sense of warmth as if being gently held yet feeling safe and secure.

Harry's crib was in the smallest of the bedrooms just off Sirius and Cassie's room and the grand bath. Not as big as the nursery in Whitehall but just right with his red dragon sitting in one corner of the room. He hadn't realized how tired he was, not until Nana put him in the crib and covered him with his soft warm blanky. The last thing Harry saw as the world went dark was his new grandparents smiling down at him, it was nice having a big family and people who loved you just for being.

Cassie and Remus caught up with Sirius just as he reached the top of the stairs that opened into the attic, at least they thought this was the attic, but now it resembled the other two apartment levels.

Grandfather Sirius called as he and Cassie walked into the large hall. Arcturus came out of the sitting room, "Well, what do you think."

Sirius looked a bit befuddled, "It's as grand as the other floors, I just don't understand why you made us a third floor."

"That my boy is what I need to talk to your little family here about. Come let's talk in the study." Arcturus was moving across the hall to the door of the smaller room when the large double doors to the sitting room flew open followed by the giggles of a small 7-year-old girl with pink hair. She ran to Sirius and hugged his legs as tight as her little arms could.

"Nym, Sirius now really was at a loss.

"Please Uncle Sirius, please say yes that Mommy, Daddy and I can live here in the big house with you, Uncle Moonie, Aunt Cassie, and everyone." Nym had moved over to give Cassie a hug and ask her about baby Harry.

"Grandfather, what is Nym talking about."

"That, My Boy is what I wished to talk to you about. It seems that with all the trials of Deatheater and supporters of he who should remain nameless the ministry is overtaxed to the point of having to hire outside firms to help with compiling the cases for the prosecution, and they have hired you cousin Andy and her husband Ted to help with this task. Since they were hired about two weeks ago, they have had to go into hiding. They have received no fewer than a hundred owls threatening violence or worse against them and Nym. Now I have been giving them safety at the Family Manor, but it's only a matter of time before it is discovered that they are with me. The Manor has its protections, but they are pale in comparison to the ones here. In addition, the manor is not hospitable to children and Nym is alone most of the day in those old cold dark rooms."

Sirius put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "You had me at threats of violence." He looked at Cassie and Remus who were listening to Nym elaborate on how boring it was to have to stay inside the big, dark, scary manor house. Cassie smiled and nodded. "It will be fine, it's not like we don't have the room."

"Besides, with Nym here, Harry will have someone other than Neville to play with." Remus tasseled her hair.

"Wonderful, wonderful that now brings me to the hard one."

Sirius now was looking with a cautious eye at Arcturus. "And that is."

Arcturus cleared his throat, "You Cousin Cissy and her little one Draco. As you know her marriage to Lucius was not a marriage of love, but an arrangement between your Mother and his Father to form an alliance between the two houses and give the Malfoys some static. Lucius was one of the first to be convicted and sent to Azkaban to wait for a decision as to his fate. Cissy not wanting to be mistaken by the association as a follower or supporter testified against her Ex-Husband, Bringing the ire of his friends and many business partners on herself.

"Ex-Husband, Cassie inquired as she stood, Nym having run off to tell her parents the good news.

"She came to me right after they arrested Lucius and asked if I could invalidate the marriage contract. I had Andy look into it and she found a clause that stated if either party were to bring disgrace onto the union the contract could be nullified. Cissy had been waiting for Lucius to get cause through some means other than her word. Since that would have been viewed as an act of betrayal and would result in Lucius being able to kill Cissy. Which is why she never come forward with anything that could have put an end to his crimes."

Sirius was now sitting on one of the high-backed chairs in the hall cradling his head. "Tell me, Grandfather, what did my mother get out of selling Cissy into servitude?"

"A rather large Bridle price which she has squirreled away. I believe it was to help keep her comfortable in case your Father died under what could be considered questionable circumstances. Since the contract, your great grandfather forced on your father to join the two major lines of the Family back together stated that if anything happened to him She would lose the support of the main family line. And before you ask, yes I have cut her off."

"You do understand Grandfather that you are asking a lot of me here. What assurance do I have that Cissy is not lying and was complacent in Lucius's crimes?" He hadn't noticed that Andy and Ted had come out into the hall.

"You have my word", Andy said. Sirius finally looked up to see her. "to be able to file the papers to nullify the contract I had to have proof that she had no hand in his crimes and the only way to obtain that proof was to question her under veratas serum. "

He looked again over at Cassie then at Remus. "The wards will not let anyone who openly or not, intends harm to any member of the family pass within." Remus had been looking them over as Arcturus was taking. "So, if she like Andy is already here then she is honestly seeking refuge with Family."

Cass came over and stooped next to the chair. "I honestly can't see any other way. If we don't they are as good as dead."

Sirius nodded. "Fine, but she will pull her weight and help around the house with whatever she is needed for. Now I only have one question. Where are we going to house her?"

Andy had come to kneel in front of him, "Up here with us."

He looked at her with a weary smile. This really was not what he had expected. He wasn't quite sure what he had been expecting but he knew it wasn't this. Sirius stood and opened his arms for Andy to hug. Then spotted Cissy standing timidly in the door of the sitting room and waved her over to embrace her in a hug as well. Cassie just signed and called for chime.

Cissy looked up and motioned to Cassie, and Remus to come to join them. "If it's not too much I did bring with our house elf as well that is if you could use another."

Cassie nodded, "I am sure that Chime here would be more than happy to have another house-elf under his supervision."

Chime had come to stand with her. "Yes, Mistress another set of hard-working hands would be very helpful with 3 young boys, and one sweet little miss."

Cissy finally smiled and call her house elf. "Dobby, the little fellow popped in with a, "what would Mistress Malfoy be needing?"

"First off Dobby I am no longer Mistress Malfoy, I am Miss Black and you will no longer be answering to me. You will now be answering to Mistress Black here."

Cassie knelt down on one knee. "It is a pleasure to meet you Dobby, she extended her hand to him"

"Mistress wishes to shake Dobby's hand, Dobby is too lowly to accept such a grand honor."

Cassie suppressed the erg to giggle. "Well, Dobby you will find we do things a bit differently in this house. Chime," She called him to stand in front of her. "This is our head house-elf, Chime will you see to it that Dobby here is properly attired. You will be required to wear a proper uniform just as Chime and Tingler do." At the mention of her name tingle popped in.

"Is there something that Mistress Cassie need Tingler for?"

"Actually, there is, but first I would like you to meet Dobby he is now part of our staff."

She smiles and curtsied to him, "It is a pleasure to meet you Dobby, Tingle is sure you will come to love working for the family as much as we do." She then turned back to Cassie

"Right I need you to make sure to have five more place settings and to inform the others as soon as lunch is ready and of our additional family members."

AS you wish was her response and with that and another little curtsey she popped out. Cassie then turned back to Chime and Dobby. "Dobby, Chime will get you all squared away with a uniform, socks, shoes, hankie, and serving towel just as he has. He will also make sure you have a room in the servant's quarters, with a bed and closet to keep you clean uniforms in when not needed. He will also instruct you on what all is required of you. Now off with you both and be quick about things. I am sure Madam Belle is in need of help in the kitchen. And I need to head down to our quarters and check on Harry. She gave Sirius a little peek on the lips then turned and kissed Remus as well, winked and headed for the stairs.

"Cassie, Arcturus called to her, "Why the stairs the lift is so much nicer."

"We have a lift?!

Harry hadn't been asleep long when Cassie came down to check on him. Nym had accompanied her down wanting to see him. The last time she had seen him was just before Cassie had left and the Potters had gone into hiding that was a year ago, a very long time when you're only just seven. To Cassie's surprise, Harry was not alone, Alice was rocking quietly in the comfy rocker while Harry and Neville slept peacefully in the crib.

"I hope you don't mind, Neville just would not settle down to sleep without Harry. He kept calling for him and crying. I think our having them sleep in the same nursery for the last month has my Neville trained to look for Harry."

Cassie kissed Alice on top of her head. "Why would I be upset with you. Alice, you are my best friend." She motioned for Alice to join her out in the hall and told Nym she could sit in the rocker and watch the boys as long as she was quiet and let them sleep. Out in the hall where it was easier to talk Cassie told Alice the news about their additional Family Members.

"Well that explains why Nym is here, but Narcissa." Alice was as skeptical as Sirius, Remus and Cassie had first been.

"I felt the same way, but Andy assured Us that they had made sure that she had no association with the dark forces, by questioning her under veratas serum. They needed it to prove her claim of non-complicity in the disillusionment of her marriage to Lucius." Cassie was walking over to the bedroom across the hall from hers. "I was thinking that if you want we could move the boys into these rooms," pointing up to the duplicate on the second floor," All we will need to do is put a ramp wrapping from the door around this wall here and down ending about here with a transparent wall so we don't have any accidents, but it also will not cut off any light,"

Alice was nodding in agreement with the plan, "Are you sure all your studies were in medicine. You would make one balior architect.

Cassie giggled at Alice's comment, "My Father says it's a trait of the family line after all the first Merlin was a Wizard, a scholar, engineer, herbalist, and a healer. I'm the first in the family in many, many generations to take up the mantle of healer, but we all have skills in all of the areas to one extent or another. I mean you saw my Father and Brothers. My Father is an engineer and Bit of a scholar on top of being the present Merlin. Ambrose is an herbalist and very skilled in potions, and Max he is mostly a scholar, and skilled in translating ancient linguist.

Alice just shook her head. "So, what does that all mean for Harry."

"He will be a very loved very well educated and well-rounded young man by the time he goes off to Hogwarts. That is if I can tear him away from Sirius and Remus long enough to teach him more than to be a prankster.

It took a little over a week to finish the few changes that needed to be made to the manor to make it a perfect fit for the Family. The ramp between the nurseries was extended to the third floor and Draco's nursery, as well as Neville's and Harry, 's so that the three toddlers could move freely between the three floors. The adding on of Draco's nursery was a clear change to redesign the first time Harry saw Draco.

Cissy came down for lunch that first day carrying Draco but as soon as she walked into the hearth room off the kitchen. Harry took one look at Draco and squealed with delight as if he had just seen a long-lost friend. Older Harry released a sigh of releif. In his old life he and Draco had been rivals and it was only after Cass had come to Brittan that things between the two had changed. Just prior to Harrys deathe they had truely become freind as well as colleges, so seeing him now made Harry very happy'

He and Draco now could be friends from the start and he could keep Draco from being the insufrable prat he had been when the had first met at age eleven.

Cissy smiled "Well it seems that at least one person is happy to see us." And put Draco down.

Draco looked from his Mother to Harry and back seeing her smile he squealed back at Harry and they started to toddle over to each other. Well with that Neville started to pull at his highchair tray saying down till Alice freed him putting him down on the floor where he joined the other two in squealing and moving toward the others. Before anyone knew what was happening the three toddlers had collided in a group hug and were giggling non-stop.

That was when Nym chose to join in on the hug-fest. Once again Harry's reaction was over the top. He turned to look at Nym saying ym, ym, and pulling gently at her hair till it turned a bright pink, at which point he, Neville and Draco all squealed with delight and tackle her to the floor.

All the adults in the room were speechless, that was all but Sirius who had a bemused look on his face as he walked over to let the boys and Nym know it was time to settle down and eat.

Remus who had come in, in time to see the whole scene just stood watching. "You would think Harry was seeing long lost friends by his reaction," He said quietly to Sirius as he past carrying Harry to his chair.

"One might get that impression though outside of seeing Nym once at seven months he hasn't." Sirius strapped Harry into his chair.

"It's possible he has dreamt about them." Arturius responded in an offhand, putting an end to the discussion as the others around the large table nodded in agreement.

The week ended with the departure of Cassie's family and Augusta. She needed to help Alginon house-elfs house in order and continue to recover from what Voldemort people had put him through. Wile Cassie's parents and brothers took on the cleaning and decorating of 20 Whitehall. It was the middle of December and all the house needed to be dressed for the holidays, including that of the mixed family that would come to be known as the Templewood compound.

Harry had lost track of the days, he was playing with his teddy as the lights of dawn came through his window and prisms of light danced around the room. Dobby popped in carrying three large logs and placed one of them in the small fireplace then light it with a snap of his fingers before noticing Harry watching him.

"Good morning Master Harry do you need attending to."

Harry had heard that there was a new house elf but he hadn't put 2 and 2 together and seeing Dobby alive, young and happy filled him with joy. "Dobby," Harry said clearer than anything he had uttered since his rebirth into his toddler self. Harry reached out to him, "Dobby."

The small elf realizing there was more than just his name being said came over and popped into the crib with Harry. This was just what Harry needed, he knew he was losing his memories of his past life as death had told him he would but he still had his ledgalamence and Dobby was the perfect one to remember for him. Harry wrapped Dobby in a loving hug and started talking to him, mind to mind, showing the little elf their past life together. Then he asked him "_Dobby will you be the keeper of my memories?"_

"Of course, Master Harry. You are Dobby's friend and Dobby will do whatever Master Harry needs."

"_Good"_ Harry thought and with that, he emptied all he could remember about his past life into Dobby's mind.

So wrapped up in what they were doing neither Harry of Dobby saw the figure standing in the doorway till he spoke. "Well, now that is a skill Papa is going to have to teach Harry how to use better." Arturius walked over to the crib, patted Dobby on top of the head. "You really are a very good friend to Harry here, to take on such a heavy task, keep those memories safe and we will deal with all the issues that need dealing with before Harry heads off to school." He then picked up Harry. "Now for you. He took Harry into the bath to get him cleaned up and ready for the day. "You need to be more careful. You see Harry you may be the master of death but if you were told that you had to keep what you know to yourself having someone like myself around when transferring all your memories to your servant for safe keeping could get you in trouble, lucky for you though that the Merlin is your Grandfather and not your enemy. You see Harry along with the title came some very special abilities. You see son the first Merlin was fay trained and he was very good at using fairy magic's. Those of us who descend from his bloodline are able to work with fairy magic, to a much lesser extent then he could, but it is a family trait. Your Mother for instant is a natural healer she inherited the Merlin's perception and skill with healing charms alone with knowing healing magics that others could not and will never learn.

Things Cassie had done in that other life now made sense to Harry. Her being able to bring Sirius back from the other side of the death arch, and heal Neville's parents. He smiled up at Arturius as he was rinsing the soap out of Harry's hair.

"My ability is true time perception, the ability to move my mind backwards and forwards in time so that I can best serve the Crown and the people. Now I am limited in how often I can use that power so I have to choose wisely and not waste it. Also as a side effect of that power it allows me to feel when there is a disruption in the flow of time. Sirius and you coming back as you have caused me to make use of the power for this decade and forced me to make some major changes in the past so that this time line could properly excised. So, I will thank you for allowing this headstrong old man to correct some grieves errors he made that would have lost me those I love and has now allowed me to aid you in the tasks you have ahead."

Arturius pulled Harry out of the bath and dried him of. "I can understand how this has to be a bit frustrating, not being able to do for yourself, but I assure you Harry those times will end all to soon when you look back on them. For now, enjoy your childhood Papa will be here to help when needed." He slipped Harry into some new nice warm clothing. "We will put your snowsuits on after we eat. We have a very busy day ahead of us, because tonight is Yule and we need to find a tree and presents for everyone and since you know your parents better than I do you are coming with Nana, Papa, and your Uncles to do shopping while your parents go shopping for your presents."

Harry really had lost track of time. Yule, it was yule already that meant that today was the twentieth of December. "Key Papa." Lucky for Harry Arturius understood what he was saying and why.

"You won't be needing to pull money from your vault. This year we will take all the funds we need from the Merlin's vault."

Diagon Alley was as it had always been with the exception of one missing shop, Harry stared at where the Weasley Brothers shop had been or would be. Papa gave him a little squeeze, "Something will happen no matter what. Not to worry my boy, not to worry." Papa secured Harry in the stroller to make it easier to do the shopping.

A familiar voice rang out through the alley filled with last minute shoppers "Bill, Charley hang on to the twins. Percy, Percy oh there you are now don't let go of Jennie's pram. Arthur, Arthur where is Ron."

A small red headed toddler made his way through the throngs of shoppers to find himself now holding onto Harry's stroller. Harry reached out and wrapped his arms around Ron in a Hug which Ron happily returned.

"Arry when did we acquire a second child." Nana asked as she stared at the hugging toddlers.

"I think he belongs to that large group with the panicked Mother."

Bella waved at the increasingly panicked woman with the herd of children. "Over here Dear, your missing duckling seems to have befriended our Grandson."

"Oh, thank you so much for finding him. By merlin's beard Ronnie why can't you just hold the pram like a good little wizard?"

Arturius had to turn to keep from laughing at the phrase the young mother used. Harry just giggled and pointed up at Papa's head, "Honestly you're little Ron found us not the other way around. Ron was holding on tight to Harry's hand. By that point Arthur had made his way over with the rest of the children.

"I don't get it Molly one second he was holding my hand like a good boy and the next he was over holding onto this little fellow." Arthur ruffled Ron's hair. Harry then leaned his head forward and Arthur obliged by ruffling his hair as well. "Friendly little fellow." He then offered Arturius his hand. "Arthur Weasley and family." Pointing he then introduced them all. "My wife Molly, now by age we have Bill, Charley, Percy, Fred, George, Ronnie, and in the pram, is Jennie."

Arturius took his hand. "Very nice to meet you Arthur. I am Arturius Emrys, and these are my wife Annabella Bones-Emrys, our two sons Ambrosias, and Maximus, and this little fellow is our grandson Harry Potter-Black."

"Then what we have been told is true, Molly blurted out without thinking.

"And that would be, Bella had an edge to her voice.

"Dumbledore told me that through some questionable means Sirius Black had managed to gain control of Harry Potter instead of having the child go to Lily's sister and Harry's only blood relatives."

Arthur had turned sever shades of red, rather out of embarrassment or anger was hard to tell. He pulled a couple of coppers out of his pocket and handed them to Bill. "Take your brothers over to Fortescue's." Bill just nodded and herded the twins, Percy and Charley across to have ice-cream. Once they were out of ear shot he turned to Molly." Molly I told you what happened according to My Father and it is NOTHING like what Dumbledore is spouting." He then turned back to Bella and Arturius." I apologies for my wife's rather rude behavior. She admires Albus and takes his word as the Merlin's truth."

"There's that phrase again I tell you Bella I'm reaching a point with the use of my title as if it were god."

Bella was trying hard to calm her husband down. "Please Arry no-one is to know that you are here in England. I mean anyone that walks into the council chamber will know something is up but."

Molly had slapped her hand over her mouth trying to not say anything. Arthur gentle directed the group closer to an alleyway where it was quitter. "I'm sorry Mr. Emrys

"That's Lord Emrys, Head of the most ancient and noble house of Emrys and present holder of the power and Title of Merlin wizard to the crown."

Bella head fell and Ambrose and Max took up position to keep anyone from overhearing their Fathers tirade. What no-one had noticed was that Ron had managed to climb into the stroller with Harry. It wasn't until the two boys were laughing so hard that it over road Arturius's voice that he stopped and let go of his anger. He bent over and picked up both boy and hugged them. "Thank you, Harry, for reminding Papa to not let his temper get the better of him." He then turned to Arthur and handed him Ron. "I am sorry for losing my temper Arthur. I should not have let my displeasure out on you and your family. I was hoping to not have to have a talk with Albus this trip but from what Molly just told us it appears I have no choose. Now if you will do me a great favor and not tell anyone that you know who I am. The Queen is aware of my return but for now I would like it if outside of family she is the only one aware of that.

Molly finally couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Why have you returned now after he who not be named is dead and not before when everyone was dying."

Arthur was once again red and ready to march Molly off without doing their yule shopping.

"It's alright, Arthur. You see madam your savor Albus Dumbledore, as my proxy assured me that he had everything under control and that there was no need for the Merlin to intervene. As for why I am here now, is due to the fact that Voldemort is not gone he has only been stripped of his corporeal form and unless I take a hand in this mess now the cleanup will be left to my Grandson and you son's. Now if you would excuse us we were heading to Gringotts then to do some yule shopping."

Ambrose and Max followed their parents and the stroller as they walked off leaving the Weasley's staring.

Cassie and Sirius had gladly let her parents take Harry with them to do their yule shopping, it gave the new parents a chance to do some last-minute shopping themselves. First, though they needed to get the Tree, and Sirius felt he had found just the right place to get one. Sirius had seen a small lot in town that had a man who looked and dressed as if he were from the time of Dickens selling trees. So it was decided that they would take the bike and sidecar into town to find a tree while Remus and Andy saw to the preparations at the Manor.

Cassie donned her winter cloak that was brushed black suede with black puca fur, though any mundane would have mistaken it for chinchilla. Sirius on the other hand was dressed in all leather with a long-knit scarf. Some woman walking with a young boy saw them and crossed over the road commenting under her breath that they would punks or goths and that they didn't belong there. Sirius just laughed and commented to Cassie "If she only knew."

They past many small shops selling all kinds of goods, stopping here and there to pick up something that caught their attention. They really didn't need much Sirius, Remus, and Cassie had been picking things up down in the ally for weeks prior to the move. Sirius and Frank would shop after their shifts at the ministry and meet up with Remus who was working at the Shield and Arms a shop in the Alley, and Cassie and Alice would go once their husbands were home. So most of what they were grabbing were tasty treats that could be placed in the cones on the tree.

The small lot selling the trees glissand as if glitter had been sprinkled on all the trees and the towns people couldn't help but stop and buy. It was clear to anyone with even the smallest amount of magic that the man running the lot was a wizard. Sirius walked over to the Old gentlemen and inclined his head so that only he could hear. "The DMLE would look poorly on the glamor you placed on your trees. It comes dangerously close to breaking the statutes." He then pulled the lapel of the jacket over flashing his badge.

The little man seemed to get a little flustered and rubbed his hands in a worried manure. "Oh, please Sir, One means no harm. The trees are all fresh cut and will look grand and bring cheer till the New Year. And it makes them so happy. I is charging a fair price and the money is fairly earned. Please Sir have a kind heart and some holiday cheer."

Sirius smiled broadly and then gave the old wizard a hug. "We will let it go for now only tone it down a bit. Let the trees own beauty pull them in."

The old wizard nodded and promised to make things less conspicuous. "I was unaware that we had a new family in this part of town. For many a year, it's been myself and Maggie over in the Tasty Treats cake shop."

"Well then, I was of the belief that the Heath had at least five or more families living in and around it." Cassie, Sirius noticed was talking with a young couple with a little girl who looked to be about Harry's age. "Like that family talking with my wife."

"Them, them be the Grainger's. The Parents are as muggle as they come. They are Dentists, muggle teeth doctors. The little one though, she is got strong magic in her. Parents and most muggles just make it off as this or that cause they don't wants to see it. But Maggie and Old Cormac here we see little Mione, call toys to her and pop to were her Mom was when they got separated one day."

"Interesting, Sirius knew as soon as Cormac had said the name who the child was. "Well Cormac it's been a pleasure meeting you but now I need to find a splendid tree."

Cormac lead Sirius to the back of the lot where he kept the best trees. "Here you go young Sir, just the right size for transport and if you need her bigger just hit her with a engorgio."

Sirius pulled a couple shekels out to pay Cormac, but he would have none of it. "Nay, this once on old Cormac."

Cassie had just joined them, "Beautiful once we make it the right size it will be grand." She reached her hand out to shake Cormac's. "Lady Cassian Emrys-Black."

Cormac once again got flustered. "My Honor to meet you my Lady. I was unaware of who you are. Your'en Husband here was not as open with his name."

"Sirius, Cassie gave him a sidelong glance. "Well Cormac," Cassie pulled a card out of the lining of her cloak and handed it to him. It Read, Cassie Black Healer and Physician followed by the address of the manor and a list of hours and a phone number. "My friend and I are starting a small clinic so that people don't need to travel into London every time they need something."

It was now Cormac's turn to smile. "Tis a grand thing you be doing, we haven't had a healer in these parts since before the Great War. If'n you have more of those cards I will be handing them out to those I know in the area." Cassie handed him about a dozen cards and then turned to follow Sirius who had managed to tie a couple of straps around the bagged tree and was heading off toward where they had parked the bike. "Thank you, I hope to see you soon."

Their next stop was the Tasty Treat cake shop where Cormac said Maggie another magical worked. The glamor that hid the true shop from the eyes of the Mundane melted away as they stepped over the ward line. "Well now," came the voice of a woman in her late thirties, as she came out from the back room. "I was not aware that we had any new magicals in town."

Cassie was busy looking at potion materials that Alice would not be able to grow and others that even though she would, would not be ready till next year. "We just moved into the Manor house that was having all the work done on it." Cassie turned with her hand out. "So you would be Maggie, Cormac took my Husband about you."

"Oh, he did, I hope that what he said was good." Maggie stood leaning against the counter with her arms crossed."

Sirius from behind her replied. "He didn't say much only that you ran the Tasty Treat cake shop." He sniffed at the contents of a jar. "He didn't bother to tell us it was the front for a potion supply shop. Can we actually get tasty treats like pumpkin pasties?"

"Yes, I do sell pastries for Witches and Wizards as well as potions supplies and other things." A bit of an amused laugh was in her voice now.

"So, what's the other things, "Cassie asked as she placed jars bags and boxes on the counter.

"Well since I run the only shop in this area and since some around here like to not have to visit Diagon Alley I have books, Owls, and other familiars as well as cooking supplies and everyday goods. The Bakery looks small but my store is four floors of good. I even have a woman that comes in twice a week to tailor Robes and other clothing to the wearers specifications. As long as your good folk you are welcome here. You see we all moved to this village because the land was once where the Abby for Westminster sat as the grounds are still holy and those who would lean toward He Who Must Not Be Names have a hard time being around here for long." Maggie was looking through the items Cassie had placed on the counter.

Sirius had wandered off looking for a cat to replace the one he had given Cassie when they first married. Cassie on the other hand was still looking for things she could use for some of her healing potion. She reached into her cloak and pulled out a stack of cards and handed them to Maggie. "Lady Cassian Emrys-Black at your service."

Maggie was looking down at the cards, "You have moved to the right village my lady. If there is one thing we do need is a healer and your Husband would be."

"Lord presumptive Black. You though might know him better as Stubby Boardman," Cassie placed the album that they had recorded three years back on the counter she had found it while looking through a shelf with everyday items.

Maggie looked at the cover then back at Cassie. "Your Kitty, Stubby's girl and co-vocalist. Any chance you will be making a new album soon."

"No," came the answer from the back room.

Cassie looked down. "We lost three members of the group in this war and Janice, Zuet, Stubby, Howler and I all have small children."

"Sorry to hear of your loss, but you at least have each other and the little ones. Now for all this and the kitten Stubby is bringing out the total will be 3 galleons, 4 shackles and knut."

"That seems a bit low," Sirius said as he handed Cassie the kitten.

"Professional discount, plus new customer discount, and lastly the holiday discount all add up to 75% off."

Sirius placed four galleons on the counter, "Don't forget the pumpkin pasties and a yule cake."

Maggie retrieved the sweets and wrapped everything in bakery boxes for the carry out into the street that was all except the kitten who she placed in a soft sided carrier.

"Well it has been a pleasure meeting you Maggie and I expect to see you at the clinic very soon." Cassie carried the kitten out to the bike and they headed off for home.

Sirius and Cassie made it home well before Frank, Alice, Neville and Augusta. And with a good two hours before Cassie's family would be back with Harry. Remus meet them in the drive to help with the tree and packages.

"The House elves have managed to get that load of gifts we have been piling up wrapped and ready to be placed under this beauty as soon as we have it in." Remus grabbed the front of the tree and led the way in.

"I'm just glad that Amelia was good enough to let Frank and I have yesterday off so we could pick up things for Cissy and Draco as well as for her and Susan." The stand for the tree was in the center of the large reception room. Sirius pulled his wand and made it a bit larger to fit the trees girth. "Amelia and Susan should be here by 6pm as well as Grandfather".

Andy meet Cassie at the door yelling to Sirius and Remus as she past to get the bloody tree up so they could get the decorations on it before everyone got there. She, Ted, and Cissy had been busy while everyone was gone decorating the house both inside and out. "Did you manage to find the treats for the cones."

Cassie walked past Andy and placed the bags on the Dining room sideboard and put snowball the new house kitten on the floor in the carrier. "If you would give me a second I will show you, By the way where is Nym." Andy pointed up. "With Cissy,"

"Yes, now will you please show me what you managed to find. "

Cassie pulled out the small pink boxes from Maggie's shop. Andy looked disappointed till the boxes became four times their starting sizes. "This one has pumpkin pasties, that one has cauldron cakes, those two have rock cakes, and mini treacle tarts and the last and largest has a plum pudding inside a chocolate cake shaped like a slay." Cassie then started on bag two.

"Trees up and ready for the decorations." Came a yell from the reception parlor.

The dining room table was now set with proper place setting each with a holiday popper on it as well as an assortment of wizarding candies. On the second sideboard Cassie, had placed a small wooden keg of butter beer, and two bottles, one of fire whiskey, the other Anise liquor.

Andy just stared. "I Know you didn't head into London, so where…, how did you find all of this."

"There is a shop in the village called Tasty Treats cakes and confections. Once you past through the glamor that Maggie the witch that runs the place put on so the Mundanes only see a baked shop, you find a full-service Magic store. With everything from potion supplies, to tailor made robes and clothing, and food, holiday good, owls, you name it, Maggie has it or will get it for you."

"How wonderful so are there many magical around here."

"I'm not really sure, but if her shop is and indicator there has to be a few hundred I'd guess."

Just then Chime popped in from the other side of the manor. "The feast is cooking away Mistress Cassie and will be ready for serving at 8 as you requested. As for the meals for the little ones their food will be ready at 6:30 and we did manage to get a message to Miss Amelia and she will be here by 6 so you can open gifts for the little one, feed them and put them to bed before the party for the adults. Also, as per your request we have made ready the guest quarters in the Gate House for Miss Amelia and little Susan."

"Very good Chime," Cassie patted him on top of the head then handed him a large bag with treats for Tingler, Dobby and Himself. "This is from Master Sirius, Master Remus. and I for you and the others and please remind Dobby that these are gifts in appreciation of all the work the three of you do around here, that we are not letting him go."

Chime inclined his head in thanks and popped out with the bag.

Andy and she started cross the hall to help with the last of the decorating of the Grand Tree as well as to make sure the cakes all got on the tree and not in Sirius, Remus and Ted's stomachs.

"Oh. I almost forgot, Your Father had four smaller trees sent over from the Ally for each of the sitting parlors and the one for the Parlor of the Gate house as well. We took the hint and got them all decorated. So on Christmas each family can have a small gift unwrapping of their own."

Cassie just smiled and shook her head, she had given up on trying to understand her Father to just being happy with the changes that had come over him. Staring at the large brightly lit tree after being in the dimly lit hall was somewhat overwhelming, beautiful and inspiring but still overwhelming. That is how she looked at and off times saw her life in the last 4 years. She had gone from being a school girl, to being on her own in a new country, for her, to falling head over heels in love. And somewhere in the middle of all the changes in her own life her Father had changed. It was as if all the emotions he had worked so hard to hide all his life had found their way out. Not in anger as it had been when she was a child but in caring and understanding.

She knew no-one else would see what she saw in this tree, how it was that bright beautiful light that all the changes had culminated into. And like with all changes there had been pain. She looked passed the tree to the album cover resting on the side table, there they all were, happy with hope and dreams trying so hard to live their lives as they wished, even with the fear of Voldemort running ramped through the wizarding community of Britain.

Now Voldemort was gone, but in his wake, he had torn apart so many lives, so many families. Sirius had come up behind her and seeing what she was staring at understood the tears that silently ran down her cheeks. He wrapped her in his arms and wiped away the tears. "The tree and the house are ready, family and friends should be here in an hour. I'd say that's just enough time to get cleaned up and ready to show Harry his first really family Yule."

Cassie nodded, trying hard to remember that this was more for Harry and the other little ones then for them. It was time to embrace that light and let its warmth drive away the dark and pain. They were Harry's parents now and needed to give him the life Lily and James wanted him to have.


	6. Chapter 6

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Life

It was already getting dark by the time they finished gift shopping and headed out of the Alley. Papa was covered in bags of wrapped boxes and parcels. Uncle Max just kept saying he had never seen his Father act this way or spend so much money on a holiday. Uncle Ambrose said it was Harry's doing. That becoming a grandfather had light a fire in the old man's heart and untied his purse strings. Nana just, Smiled and hugged Papa saying boys stop teasing your Father, and does it matter what has brought about the changes let's just be happy your Father had a reason to smile. Papa on the other hand told Harry while the others were busy shopping once again thank you for opening my eyes.

Harry the elder somewhere in the back of the toddler's mind smiled and understood just how very much his deal with Susan had already changed things. It was scary in its own way since he knew that he was going to change, that the person he had been and the person he was going to be, were two different people, but wasn't that what starting over was all about. He also knew that the people that had been important in his life before would still be in this new life if not more so. After all Ron, had found him already, and Neville, and Draco would be a friend this time instead of an enemy, and he knew in his heart that he would find Herminie.

He laid his head on Nana's shoulder as a long black car pulled up in front of the Leaky Caldron.

"Lord Emrys," the driver in a livery uniform had stopped and opened the door for Papa. "Her Highness has sent me to be at you call. I was ordered to park outside this establishment and to not leave without you and your family, and that I was to take you wherever you needed to go."

"Good, I'm glad Lizzie got my message,"

The chauffeur opened the truck and all the bags and parcels were stacked neatly in it leaving some room. Harry didn't know why but he was sure he would find out. Papa then gave the chauffeur an address and the limo with everyone inside it headed out.

The first stop was at a house that Harry did not know. Nana took a deep breath and headed to the door, leaving him in the limo with Papa and his Uncles. When she came back there was someone with her and the chauffeur secured a second car seat next to his. Then he heard her voice. Her voice reminded him of Susan's only with that playful tone in it that Nana had.

Nana first secured a little girl about Harry's age into the car seat next to his, then told his uncles to make some room for their cousin. It was Amelie but her voice didn't sound tired the way he had remembered it and she was smiling. In all the time he had known her he had never seen her really smile.

That meant the little girl next to him was Susan. Harry turned and took her hand. Susan smiled and leaned toward him trying to get close enough to kiss him the way toddlers do. "Suuuusseee", Harry tried hard to say her name.

"How, Amelia looked perplexed. Did you tell Harry you were coming to pick us up and Susan's name?"

"No, Nana answered, "But we have all come to the conclusion that it's just the way Harry is. He just knows people and places. You know that isn't uncommon for a child gifted with the sight to do."

Amelie just nodded in agreement. "Well I guess if you're going to show a talent early it's as good as any to have. Susan sweetie this is Harry your new cousin. And Harry I'm your….

Before she could finish Harry yelled out "AMY."

"Very good Harry" Papa patted his head, "I am starting to think we should have gotten you a small crystal ball instead of a new broom."

"Broooom, Harry's Brrrooom," He bounced up and down in the car seat as the limo started moving again.

"Harry time to open your eyes Sweetie, we are home." He most have fallen asleep as soon as the limo started moving again. He stretched as Nana took him out of the car seat. It was now completely dark or at least it should have been. Nana turned him around to face the house. It was beautiful, lights and garland, candles and wreaths adorned every window and door.

Even with all her primping and her wanting their house to look the best on the block Aunt Petunias had never looked this grand and joyful. The more he looked the more existed he felt himself getting.

"Come along Belle let's get the children in from the cold, Cassie wants to have them feed by 6:30 so we can unwrap their yule gifts and still get them to bed on time."

Inside the house was even more decorations. Everywhere Harry looked was glittery and shiny. The doors to the dining room and reception parlor were closed and Nana after stripping him out of his snowsuit headed down the hall to the kitchen and hearth room.

There in the Hearth room the breakfast table had been replaced with a new table with four attached toddler/ child chairs and eight adult seats. Just right for their family after all the Grandparents, Uncles, Aunts and Cousins returned to their own homes.

Momma Cassie was already in the room with Aunt Cissy and Draco. "How's my big guy doing?"

Harry reached for Cassie he was so excited and wanted to hug her and tell her all about everything. She took him and hugged him to her with so much love and emotion even the toddler side of him could tell she had been crying. Like any toddler he pushed himself back a bit and placed a hand on either side of her face turning her so he could see her clearly. "Mama cry"?

"Yes Harry, Mama was crying, but it's okay now. I was just missing my big boy."

He knew she was lying but he also knew not to push, that the reason Cassie was crying was most likely the reason she had been crying off and on the last nearly 2 months.

One night not long after Halloween when he had woken from a nightmare and she was sitting rocking and comforting him, she had told him just how much she loved him and was so happy to be his Mama. But that it hurt that it came at the expense of the lives of his first, real parents, two people she and his Daddy loved very, very much.

That was why Cassie had been crying, "Harry wov Mama, no cry. Me no go way."

With that she hugged him even tighter. "Thank you Sweetheart, you really are a gift."

From out in the hall came a yell. "Are we later? We got home as quickly as we could after our visit with Frank's Uncle."

"No, not late, you're right on time. Would you tell Amy and Andy to bring in Susan and Nym so we can start the children's feast." Cassie was fastening Harry into his new chair, at the new table. She then tapped the table with her wand and a fifth child/toddler seat appeared for Susan.

Within five minutes there were five children in five child seats at veering highs all of whom were as Nym so clearly put it starving to death. Chime, Tingler, and Dobby all popped in carrying trays of food in different states of peep. Nym's plate was fairly normal looking with Turkey, potatoes, cranberry jelly, and gravy, cut to a size she could eat without trouble. The toddlers' plates on the other hand had turkey shredded and chopped added to mashed potatoes with a little gravy to thin it down and make it easy for spoons, and apple sauce mixed with a small amount of cranberry jelly since the tartness was just a bit much for their young pallets. Glasses and sippy cups were filled with milk and pumpkin juice again to make it more palatable. And last were five hot cups of tea for the Mothers, guardian in Amy's case.

The meal went fairly well thanks to large bibs and repelling charms so that small hands, faces, and holiday clothing stayed fresh and clean, and by 7:15 everyone was finished and ready for the surprises of the tree and presents that awaited them in the large parlor.

Nym lead the way since she was the oldest and could run followed by Amy carrying Susan, Alice with Neville, Draco trying to run while holding Cissy's hand and Cassie Holding a very tired looking Harry. They were all stopped by the closed double doors to the parlor. Nym knocked very loudly on the door "Let us in."

"What's the password came a reply from the other side."

Nym looked around confused till Cassie came to the door with Harry. Quietly she told Nym "this is an ancient tradition. So, I will tell you what to say and you repeat it okay." Nym's eye became like saucers with excitement as she nodded. "Bright Blessing, we come to celebrate the rebirth of the Sun God." Nym repeated the words with enthusiasm.

From behind the door came a mix of sounds as if someone were unlocking a gigantic door. Then as if they had never been there the doors seemed to vanish allowing the blazing brilliants of the tree and room to blind those waiting in the hall for a few seconds while their eyes adjusted to the light. Squeals of joy and wonder followed as the children were lead into the room. Mothers quickly found seats wile Fathers, Grandfathers, and Uncles went through the stacks of boxes placing them in front of each anxiously waiting child. When they were finished Mothers finally let the children at the stacks.

Boxes with clothing were as normally for children quickly dismissed wile toys would stop them so they could be looked at then it was on to the next box, bag or parcel. Harry had gotten a new child's broom, letter and number blocks that would say what was on the block side facing up and if put in the order of a word or math problem would say it out load encouraging Harry to learn in a fun way, There were also toy soldiers that would line up and follow orders to move, a ball that when thrown would always come back, a child's practice wand that would make sparks when moved around, large blunt tipped coloring quills that would only write on parchment, and a light globe that would reflect the night sky on the ceiling and tell you the name of the stars and constellations if pointed at.

By the time he was done unwrapping his gifts Harry could hardly keep his eyes open, and he wasn't the only one. Outside of Nym who protested that she was a big girl and wished to stay up and play with her new doll all of the children were ready for their beds, Cassie had just one more gift to show the children. She reached around the table next to her and pulled out the cat carrier that Sirius had placed Snowball back into before the doors were opened. She opened the door just enough to reach in and pick up the little bundle of fur and placed her on Harry's lap. Snowball being a very smart magic cat proceeded to purr very loudly and cuddle up in Harry's lap as if it were the place she was to be. Very gentle for a toddler he picked her up and cuddled her against his cheek, then laid her on his chest as he reclined in Cassie's arms and feel sound asleep holding his kitten.

Sirius walked over and looked down at his wife, the sleeping toddler and the kitten. "I got her for you, you know."

Cassie looked up at him with a smile and tears in her eyes. "He needs someone to make the nightmares go away."

Sirius nodded, he understood and knew she had done the right thing. He had her or Remus or both to hold and make the nightmares go away, now Harry would have Snowball.

It was now going on 8:00 and all the children were taken up to their respective beds and put down for the night, while three little house elves readied the dining room, for the Adults feast to start.

Sirius opened the stellar globe and set up eight tumblers then pulled out a dusty bottle of Dragon Barrel Brandy and pored two fingers into each glass. He handed them out to all the wizards since the witches had disappeared to the upper floors to make sure the children were all tucked in and to do whatever women do. "A toast and thanks, May this new year bring us all the best of Life, Luck, and Love."

"Hear, hear" came the response from around the room as each took a drink.

"And I, from the bottom of my heart thank each and everyone here for helping to make what could have been the worst time in my life into a life worth being alive for. "

Again, Sirius's words were responded to with a hear hear, though it was clear that he had lost some with his comment.

"And finally, to those who we have lost this year. You shall be ever missed and always in our hearts."

Cassie and the other Witches had by now come down and quietly entered the room, each with a small cordial glass filled with sherry. Each took their spot without a word. As Sirius finished his last toast, Cassie raised her glass first "To Old Friends." She then walked forward and tossed her glass into the fireplace breaking it.

It was clear to all that there was more in what Cassie had said then the words conveyed and they all know she needed to be alone to compose herself, so they each headed across the hall to the dining room to wait to start the feast.

Sirius closed the doors to the parlor behind Cassie's Father as he exited the room, stopping for a moment to lay a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "I know she hasn't told you, because I know my Daughter, but after she came home to Salem she had nightmares every night. About James and Lillie being killed and you being accused of being a traitor and sent off to Azkaban without trial. The Day you called and said you needed her to come home to help raise Harry she had a look as if the world had tipped a bit. It was the first time one of her premonition dreams had been wrong. I mean she was thrilled it was, but it really through her."

Now so many little looks and actions made sense. She knew in her heart she knew things had been changed. He had wanted to tell her but had not known how. He had wanted to unburden himself and let her know that he was still the Man who she had married just that this was his second chance to make things right and not live the future she had seen in her dream.

Cassie finally turned from the fireplace when she heard the click of the lock on the door. "Tell me. You know that I can see auras and can tell by the way they look when something is off and what I need to do to fix it. But what I see with both you and Harry I cannot fix. Harry's seems to be healing or blending into a single image where yours is slowly over-riding what was with what will be. So, tell me Husband what happened, so we may start this new solar cycle with no hidden truths".

Sirius poured them both a glass of brandy. "To start with this may take a while so if you would allow me to tell the others to start without us I will, I promise to tell you everything I can as far as I know it."

Cassie took the glass and nodded to him to make their excuses and sat back eyes closed to wait.

"You know I should have known better than to try and pull one over on one of my own descendants."

Cassie knew the voice, "So it's time, I have not seen you since the day you healed me and told me that I was not allowed to die. You said you would explain things when the time was right. So, Susan is the time right now." Cassie opened her eyes to see Sirius frozen in mid stride.

Yes, daughter the time is right, now. The pendulum on the world clock is finally set right and from this day on the visions you have seen as true will change. As with any life there will be happiness and pain but the anguish you saw as your life is ended. You now have the chance to shape the child who will save the magic in this world just by being here." Susan came to stand in front of Cassie, in her hand she held a tapestry. "This is the life that was" she ran a hand over it and over ninety percent of the weave disappeared. "You have been given a great gift Cassian, the fate that the weaver wove for you has been removed and your destiny is now truly your own. Listen to what your Husband tells you and know this one thing Harry choose this path, to be YOUR child, and his gift to you was to bring the love of your life back to this time with him." With that Susan vanished and time resumed as if nothing had happened.

Sirius joined her by the fire and re-laid to her everything that he knew and how it had changed. How her dreams had been right and how somehow, he had been given a second chance to make things right by her and by Harry. How he now knew what she had kept trying to get him to see how if he didn't get control over his reckless rash impulsive behavior it would destroy him and everyone around him. He then told her the promise he had made to Harry, Her, and Himself to be the man that she and Harry saw in him.

When he had finished, Cassie stood inclined her head to him then walked over and opened the doors. "If I may I would very much like it if everyone could take a minute out of their enjoyment of this lovely smelling feast and re-join Sirius and I in the parlor.

Sirius's face was a mix of confusion and fear. Once everyone was seated Cassie picked up a small box that was under the chair she had been sitting in and handed it over to him with a smile. "Go ahead and open it."

Sirius still looking confused untied the bow that held the lid on the box and opened it. He reached inside and pulled out a small pink baby bootie with the date of July 31st embroidered on the cuff. The look of confusion changed to a smile and tears. "Really, Cassie nodded, "and you're due on Harry's birthday." Ah ha was her only response. "But How?"

With that the room exploded in laughter. "Well my old friend if you don't know how it happened then I think we have a problem." Remus quipped in.

Cassie just smiled, I didn't need to take my position while I was in America and things where just to hectic when I got here that I forgot all about it until about a month ago, and by then it was too late."

So. while you were at the ministry the day before the move I made a visit to St. Mongos to have their seer take a look and that was what she handed me," pointing to the bootie.

Sirius enfolded Cassie in a hug whispering in her ear just how very much he loved her. "Our family is now complete, we have Harry and now you are giving us a daughter. Cassie, you have made me happier than any man has the right to be. Thank you for believing in me when no other did and in having the infinite patients to let this man child grow into the Husband and Father you knew I could become."

Remus now cleared his throat, "I thought I was part of this family as well."

Sirius held out an arm, "Well?"

Remus now joined them, jokingly he added, "Are you sure this one is his and not mine, after All you do have two husbands Cass."

Cassie kissed him, "I'm sure and so was the seer. In spirit though she is our," Cassie motioned in an inclusive manor to all three of them, "child."

From around the room everyone was congratulating the happy little family on their new blessing. Cassie's family and Sirius's Grandfather all agreed that they needed no other Yule gifts, that with Harry and now this new daughter on her way nothing could bring any more joy. Amy was the one who finally asked what the others all wondered about.

"Do you have an idea what you're going to name her?"

Cassie leaned close and cricked a figure for Sirius, and Remus to bend so she could talk quietly with them about the name that had been in her head and heart. Sirius kissed her and whispered yes then Remus did the same, they then turned to the room to answer Amy's question. "Her name is Dorea Lillian Black, in honor of two of the strongest women we ever knew.

With the question answered it was time to return to the night's celebration.

In the Dining room the house elves had removed the hors d'oeuvre and replaced them with the first course, Chestnut soup, served along with mulled wine, and small mincemeat pies. The second course was normally goose, but because Cassie's family had been living in America for the last 400 years the goose was swapped out for turkey, and a prime rib. Along with bread pudding, vegetables and cranberry jelly. The third course was a light salad of winter greens and several cheeses and preserved meats. The fourth and final course was Plum pudding, a yule log, and different assorted pies and biscuits.

By the fourth course it was clear that most of the extended family had been drinking library from the butterbeer, and the fire whiskey. That was everyone accept Cassie and Sirius to a lesser extent, she because of the baby and he because he wanted to celebrate later after everyone had retired to their rooms.

Sirius reminded everyone that there was still a pile of gifts under the tree resulting in the celebration being moved over to the parlor. Presents were just being handed out went the sound of wings flapping against the window caught everyone's attention. Max being the closest to the window the owl had chosen opened it and it quickly entered and landed on the back of the chair Amelia was sitting in dropping its letter into her lap.

She read it and then handed it to Frank. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she mulled over what she had read before Cassie finally asked Frank what was going on. "Bones Manor is no more. It was attacked by what is believed to be supporters of Voldemort. Clearly, they had intended to wipe out the remainder of the Bones clan and were unaware that Amy and Susan were not at home. Susan's parents, Amy's brother Nathan and his wife as well as Dorthia/Lady Bones and her husband Haimish were all in the house when it went up. No-one managed to make it out".

Bella now began to cry, Dorthia was her baby sister who she had handed the title of Lady Bones to when she married Arry and moved to America. The only reason the rest of the Bones clan had not come to Cassie's for yule was because arrangements had been made to spend Christmas with Bella and her side of the family at the Row house. Now both Susan and Amy were orphans and homeless.

Frank continued," The reason Amy handed the letter to me is because they were also clearly unaware of our moving here or didn't care because Longbottom manor also went up in flames. As well as several of the homes of other high ranking members of the DMLE. Mad Eye, and Crouch are both in St. Mongos with some nasty burns, Crouch's wife didn't make it."

"Where are Susan and I going to go", Amy's voice was barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean where are you going to go. You aren't going anywhere. You and Susan will live here of course. With all the wards and shields this place is a fortress and clearly until such time as you can be sure that one wack job is going to come after you again this is the safest place for you." Cassie and Alice both had come over to sit on the arms of the chair and were hugging Amy trying to give her support.

"Frank and I have more than enough room in our apartment. We will move you and Susan up there in the morning into your permanent rooms." Frank just nodded with a grim now sober look on his face.

"That will not be necessary." Sirius who was pacing the room added. "Amy and Susan are already in the Gatehouse it's theirs if Amy wants it."

"Thank you, all of you. The Gatehouse would be lovely."

Remus had now come over and was sitting on the arm of Amy's chair that Cass had been on. "When things have settled down and you are feeling up to it I'd like to talk about some things." Remus knew this was not the time to discuss possible restarting their relationship, but he wanted to put the idea out there to her. After all he was now in the position to maybe take their relationship to the next step. That is if she didn't mind sharing.

Arry was now holding Bella while she continued to cry. "Well that's, that it's up to your brothers what they wish to do but Bella and I are staying. Got it under control my Ass," He grabbed two slippers of parchment out of a side table drawer and quickly penned two notes. One to the Queen and the Second to Dumbledore. He then called the owl who was still sitting on the back of Amelia's chair over to him and handed it the notes. "Liz first then Albus. The bird indicated that it understood and Max opened the window to let it leave, "Cast a warmer on the open window to keep the cold out and leave the window open I expect the poor thing will be back before dawn."

"Well I'm not going to let some hooded hooligan scare me into hiding I will contact your uncle Alfie in the morning and move back to my family home with him," Augusta had a look of sheer determination on her face.

"Alice. Cass looked over at her, "Feel like grabbing those rapid heal potions and the soothing saves and heading to St Mungo's"

Alice nodded and headed to the rooms off the main hall that they had converted into the new clinic.

"Hold it, you two aren't going anywhere without bodyguards," Arry was mad and not in the mood to hear any foolishness. "Besides there is little you can do tonight that can't wait till morning when we have a better handle on what is going on. And just how many need your help."

Cassie, had to agree with her Father. Till she and Alice knew just how many patients they would be treating it was best to wait.

"I'll set the caldrons up to make more of both so we will have a good supply come morning. Then I'll head to bed."

Cassie didn't want to leave her Mother but Bella would not have her pregnant Daughter up all night or at least till Arry had gotten word from Liz and Albus, So she ordered Sirius to take Cass up to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

No time to Breath

By midday it was clear that the Yule attacks had been meant to drive the fear of Voldemort back into the hearts and minds of all. That was not what it had achieved. What it did achieve was to more steadfastly set the resolve of those they had not realized were their true opponents.

Arry and Bella sent word to Arry's sister Viv that he was staying and taking back the mantle of Wizard to the Crown and High Mugwump of the Wizengamot. Bella would need to take up the title she had once walked away from as Lady Bones and deal with the memorial services for her sister and family.

As for Ambrose and Max they choose to stay as well with Max asking to move into the Manor and Ambrose living at least for now in the row house with his parents.

Amy and Susan to Harry's delight moved into the gatehouse and for the days between yule and Christmas Uncle Max and Aunt Cissy looked after Harry wile Momma was at St Mungo's all day and Daddy was at the Ministry. Uncle Moonie Harry saw only twice in that week, The Shield and Arms were so busy setting wards and shields for families that he had been staying most nights at the row house since it was closer to his work.

By Christmas eve though things settled back down. Momma and Aunt Alice had helped many people and had managed to teach the potion Masters at the wizarding hospital how to brew Mommas rapid heal potion and the soothing sav. Which then freed her to come home and finish preparing to open her clinic.

Harry and Neville liked it better that way because they could see their Mothers when they needed to or wanted to and at not even 18 month, need and want are pretty much the same.

The morning of the 24th Sirius and Remus came to the conclusion that they needed some time to destress and headed out for a run. It was the first time Amy realized that Cassie had more or less cured Remus and he had the ability to shift between human and wolf at will. She had heard them talking about it, but till the 24th she hadn't really believed it. Now though she knew and understood why Remus had asked if they could find time when she was ready to sit down and talk. That though would still have to wait till New Year.

Sirius felt free running through the woods and he could tell that Remus felt the same. No cares, no worries nothing but the woods and the crisp air. He wished down deep that James were there with them, but he wasn't and never would be again. He still had Remus and he found joy in that knowledge.

They ran until the sun was high and all the fear and anger had been driven away. They ran till neither could run anymore and then they lay panting on the fresh white snow. Moonie lay with his head on Padfoot's back the two great canids their fur steaming in the cold took comfort in each other's company, re-enforcing the bound they shared and the special link that made them pack mates.

Then they slept for nearly an hour or so. The screech of a bird of prey woke them as it sat in the tree above their heads. Telling them in its own way that it was time to head back to the manor. Before they could move though the bird fluttered down from its perch and landed nearby in the clearing. The air around it shimmered and wear there had been a bird now stood Cass. She whistled calling the two great beasts to her.

"Family is already arriving and we need to be back at the manor I have the bike not more than a quarter mile up the path along with clothing for you both."

Sirius transformed back to himself first them Remus, both standing naked in the sun before their wife. She smiled and shook her head. "If only there were time."

They walked the five minutes to the bike then put on the clothing she had brought for them. Neither had felt the cold as the steam still rose from their bodies even after they reached the bike. Cass climbed into the sidecar with Remus for the short ride home.

"Tonight," was all Remus said as he nibbled at her neck sending shivers down her spine. She needed tonight. And what better way to welcome in Father Christmas's arrival than by showing just how much they loved each other.

Christmas was not as illiberal as yule had been. Dinner was a stuffed goose and plum pudding with carrots and beets, and pickled pears. Harry received a small sled with a seat for him and one for snowball, though she didn't seem very keen on the idea of taking it out into the garden to go for a ride.

Neville received a train set that his Father said was a miniature of the Hogwarts Express. In each carriage if you looked close you could see young witches and wizards talking and changing into their school robes. Draco unwrapped a new broom of his own and he and Harry raced at a full 7 kilometers an hour around the great room in the underground of the Manor. And Susan got all kinds of clothing and a new doll to make up for everything she had lost in the destruction of Bones Hall.

Nym was the last to open a gift. Hers was a set of school uniforms and a satchel since she would be joining those her age at a non-magical school come mid-January. In the satchel were color sticks and other things that she would need alone with a sack for her lunches and her books.

To say that she was disappointed would have been being generous. Cass realizing that her parents had not had a chance to find Nym a proper present disappeared into the library for a quick and returned with a large box that held a fur cloak with matching muff. This made up for the school goods and her parents promised she would be able to show off her cloak when they went to town the next morning to visit Maggie's shop and let her pick out a familiar.

The day before New Year's was the memorial service for Lady Bones and her Husband along with Susan's parents. Amelia stood holding Susan as witches and wizards entered the small chapel to give them their condolences. Annabelle sat up front donned in all black with a veil over her face, Max and Ambrose stood in the front corners keeping a close eye on everyone who came and left and Cassian sat in the back with Harry, with Remus and Sirius in the back corners keeping watch.

Annabelle did not want anyone to know who she was right off feeling it would take away from the true expressions of grief shown to Amelia and Susan. It was not until Dumbledore came in and made a comment to Amelia about stepping down from her position as assistant head of the DMLE to take up the title of Lady Bones that anyone was made aware of Annabelle's presents.

"Really Dumbledore why would I step down. It's not like I'm in line for the title. That reverts back to my Aunt since she has returned to Britain. My Mother had just been stewarding the position, just as you are only the steward of the seat you hold in the wizengamot. "

Dumbledore looked around to see if anyone had heard what Amelia had said and found that all eyes were on him. "True, true, but until the Merlin comes forward to take back his seat I shall hold it in trust, just as I would think you would hold the seat of Lady Bones. I was not made aware that your Aunt had returned to stay."

Annabelle now stood and walked up to the dais and began to speak. "Thank you all for coming this day to remember my Loving Sister and her family." She lifted her veil and looked straight at Dumbledore. "This tragedy along with so many others that occurred on yule night has prompted myself and my family's to return to Britain permanently. We had been lead to believe that our presents here in England was not necessary and that Dumbledore and his people had everything under control. Sadly we have been misled. So it is with a heavy heart that I take back up my duties as Lady Bones."

Whispers and looks of bewilderment filled the room. Dumbledore now came forward and took Annabelle's hand to kiss it. "Welcome home Annabelle I am sure that your having to return will only be a stop gap measure until Amelia is ready to take up the seat."

Annabella pulled her hand back. "Truly Albus you continue with this charade. Is it that you choose to ignore the many owls I know for a fact you have been sent or is it that you feel if you do not respond you can forestall the inevitable?"

"Honestly Madam I do not know of what you're speaking."

"Would you have a spectacle made of my beloved sister's memorial?"

The sound akin to a clap of thunder shook the room and a small group of Aurors lead by Amelia surrounded Dumbledore putting up and any apparition shield. "Albus Dumbledore you are hereby placed under arrest for the deaths of countless wizards and witches whose deaths could have been prevented if you had chosen to act on information you had in your position at said time of their deaths. This arrest ordered by the Head of the Wizengamot and rightful holder of the seat of High Mugwump, Lord Arturius Emrys, The Merlin, and wizard to the Crown."

Dumbledore's eyes quickly scanned the room looking for someone to help him out of this, but not one eye met his. Bertie Crouch now came forward and placed a magic restraint collar around Albus's neck. "Sorry Albus but your choosing to ignore the summons had forced things to come to this."

"I chose to ignore nothing, if the Merlin truly wished to speak with me I was available at any time if he so wished to come to the school. Since he did not I was under the belief that he did not really wish to discuss things in a rational manor."

"Really, are you so assured of your superiority that you would openly ignore a summons by the crowns own wizard." Someone called out from the assembled.

It was becoming clear even to those without the intelligence to put all the pieces together that Albus had been hiding from what he knew was inevitable and that the Merlin had the higher ground. He had made it clear by not confronting Dumbledore at the memorial service that he would not disrespect the Bones family, but would also not allow Dumbledore to mockingly do so by showing up as if he had nothing to do with their deaths.

Without another word Albus was lead from the chapel and placed in a holding cell to await his trial.

The opening of the clinic was the day after New Year's and as Cass had suspected Cormac was the first at her door. Narcissia had taken the position of receptionist and was quick with handing out clip boards and quills to those coming in even if they were there only to meet the new Healer and staff. She made sure that every witch and wizard were registered and had filled out a chart of what complaints they might have. Best to be thorough then to have someone show up in a day or two with a problem when they had just been there.

Patients were divided then into those needing to actually see the Healer and those who the potions Master could deal with. Cassie herself escorted Cormac back to an examining room. After giving him a quick once over she wrote up a script for a vitamin potion and a sav for a rash he had come by while picking out the right trees for his business.

Cass was just walking Cormac out when Harry, Neville, and Draco came running in, having escaped Uncle Max. "Well now what do we have here," Harry wrapped his arms around his Mother's legs just as Max came through the door after them.

"I was trying to get these three in their chairs for lunch when Harry popped out of his chair and started heading this way. Neville and Draco thinking this was all a game followed suite I left Tingler to look after Susan."

Cass picked up Harry. "Now look little man we talked about this." Harry smiled and nodded. "You need to listen to Uncle Max while Momma is working. I am sorry Sweetheart but you cannot just come running in here when you wish you could get hurt or worse hurt someone else.

Harry held up his hand that had somehow gotten a small scrape on it. "Boo boo, Momma kiss make better".

Cass rolled her eyes then kissed the hand whispering a healing incantation as she did. That made the scrape disappear. She was just about to put Harry down when the door to the clinic came flying open and Maggie came running in yelling for help.

Erma the witch who did the robes and other wizarding clothing was in her carriage in need of assistance to get into the clinic. Cassie handed Harry over to Cormac who looked as if he was stuck to the spot where he stood. "Please keep Harry out of the way while I see what the problem is."

A minute or so later Cassie was coming back into the clinic with Erma and the Grangers. Erma had just received a new shipment of dragon hide in and was levitating it onto the shelves above her work table when Hermione came running in causing Erma to lose her hold on the large bolt of hide and drop it onto her own arms. This normally would not have been a big problem, normally.

The hide was from a new dealer in the Far East and had been tanned with a tanning solution that when touched to bare skin caused burns and blisters. And by the look of the burns they were slowly spreading.

Hermione had not only caused Erma to be burned, but had burned herself as well when the leather flopped onto her hand that was on Erma skirt.

Cassie yelled for Alice and told her to bring the soothing salve right away. Then after putting Erma into one examining room and the Grainger's in another grabbed a large pair of Dragon Hide gloves and a bag made for holding items of cursed or toxic nature and retrieved the bolt of hide from the back of the carriage.

Back in the waiting area Maggie and Cormac helped Max keep the boys out of the way as Cass set to work analyzing the solution used on the dragon hide. Alice had managed to stop the progression of the burns by using the soothing save and a powder of lime and soda. And had given a dose of sleep potion to both patients to keep them from making matters worse by moving the injured limbs around.

It didn't take more than 30 minutes for Cassie to find the reason for the burns and set to work coming up with a recipe for a potion to deal with them. She and Alice then changed places. Cassie handing Alice the list of ingredients' and mixing instructions so she could make up a large batch of the potion while Cass then went to work debriding the burns. All the damaged tissue had to be removed before the potion could be applied to heal the areas affected.

Between the two Witches they managed to heal the two victims of toxic hide and had Cissy send off an emergency owl to the ministry informing them of the problem so they could confiscate any other bolts of the hides that may have been shipped to Britain.

It was well past 5 when Cassie finally came out from the back to talk with the Grainger's who had been sent to the waiting room while she had been working on Hermione. Sirius was now sitting with Dan and Emma with Harry in his lap. Cormac had left long back as had Max, along with Neville and Draco. Maggie was dozing on the sofa at one end of the waiting room waiting for word on Erma.

"Erma and Hermione are both going to be fine by tomorrow there will not be a mark on either to let you know anything happened."

Dan Grainger now stood, "That's fine and all but it still doesn't explain what happened to our Daughter in the first place or why we were brought here to this little clinic and not to St Mary's or one of the Hospitals in the district."

Cassie looked at Sirius who responded with one quick sentence. "The statutes."

"They are going to find out in a few years as it is, best you and I explain things now before Hermione makes things harder to cover up. Just send a message to Father and Amelia letting them know what we are about to do."

Cassie then lead the Grainger's back to her office where they could talk privately. Sirius soon joined them after retrieving Harry and Hermione from the patient room she had been sleeping in.

"Harry had managed to get into the crib with her and the two toddlers were busy playing. I thought it was best to just bring them here while we talked." He placed them in a daycrib in the corner of the office.

"Normally you would be having this talk with a teacher from Hogwarts once Hermione was eleven or so," Cass started the conversation off with. "But do to the situation and how strong Hermione is I believe it's best that you know now. You see Mr. and Mrs. Grainger your daughter is a very special little girl with some very special powers"

Dan and Emma's looks went from pride to concern. "Special, how and is this something we need to worry about." Emma asked

"Special as in Hermione is a Witch." Sirius stated rather bluntly.

The Grainger's both looked shocked and fearful.

"It's not something to be afraid of or to worry about." Cass was trying to ease the situation. "You may have noticed that things just happen around her. When witches and wizards are young they cannot really control their power and what is called accidental magic happens around them. They want a toy and you find it's suddenly in their hands. They get upset and things fall off shelves and glass shatters. It's all very natural for children with magical power."

Dan and Emma were now clearly thinking back over things that had happened and putting two and two together. "Well how can we stop her from having these outbursts of accidental magic?" Dan asked

"Honestly, you can't and you really don't want to. Magical children who are forced to internalize their magic can become very sick and die. What we would like to offer you is to have Hermione attend a preschool my Brother is starting to help magical children learn how to better control their magic at a young age. This will help Hermione learn when and where it's okay to use her magic and how to have it not be destructive and dangerous to those around her."

"So are you Magical," Emma shyly asked. Cassie smiled and nodded and Sirius then went on to explain in an overview about the magical world and how things in it worked as far as governing and law went."

"So, you telling us all this is actually breaking your own laws." Dan looked Sirius up and down in a judging manner.

"Yes, and No, you see I am a member of the governing body that helps enforce the laws and Cassie's Father is its head and the Wizard to the Crown. So when she asked me to send a quick message off to Amelia and Her Father she was asking me to make sure it was permissible for us to talk to you about this."

"So now what? Emma was still concerned

"Now if you would like. You come by tomorrow with Hermione and my Brother Max can explain to you about the school and if you like the idea you can start Hermione in it along with Harry, Neville, Draco, and Susan as the first students."

"And if we don't" Dan was playing the counter argument.

"Then you know what is going on and when things do happen you will not be subject to the obliveater though those who are not privy to the knowledge of the existence of magical who witness what Hermione has done are going to have to have their memories altered."

"So we are not being forced to send Hermione to this school and we still can decide how to deal with our daughter ourselves."

"Oh yes, the only reason the DMLE might interfere would be if you were found to be trying to suppress Hermione's magical ability and or abuse her in any way. Just like with mundane laws of child endangerment and or abuse." Cassie stated rather coldly.

"Well then," Emma had picked Hermione up out of the crib. "We will then see you tomorrow about 9 if that's good."

Cassie once again nodded

"Oh and thank you for treating Hermione I'm sure that if we had taken her to St. Mary's we would still be there crying over her bed." Emma turned to Dan nodded and then headed out of the office and the clinic.


	8. Chapter 8

Changes for the Better

Once Arturius had established himself and taken on the mantle of Merlin, wizard to the crown, changes came very quickly to the Ministry. One of those changes was the arrival of Viviana Emrys, Cassie's aunt and new head minister of magical education.

The first changes she made were the updating of books and materials at Hogwarts and the mandating of two primary schools to help teach the children of witches and wizard's basic things like math, literature, history, science, and how to control their magic ability so to cut back on boughs of accidental magic. Like with non-magical children they would be required to attend school starting at age 3 and continue till it was time to go onto secondary school.

Max was asked to head up the first primary school which he would run out of the lower level of the manor till a proper school could be built. He chose to do this for two reasons. One convenience of location and two to allow his first students a chance to attend at an age younger than 3. Those first students being Harry, Draco, Neville, Susan, and now Hermione.

It wouldn't be long though before Max and staff would have students reigning in age from nearly 2 to 10. All being picked up by a bus similar to the night bus only with a standard route and the ability to carry over a hundred students, and serve them all breakfast.

Remus joined the staff of the new school along with several young grads from Hogwarts most of which were born to non-magical family's and had been tested and found to have the knowledge and skill to teach standard subjects as well as the skill to deal with magical students.

Thus by early March Harry found that all his old friends and aquatics were pretty much attending school at his home, but that was still over two month off and there was still much to be seen to.

Sirius and Cassie had agreed to allow the first year of the primary school to be held in the lower level of the manor as long as the doors and lift that lead to the main and upper levels of the manor non-accessible to the students and staff that did not live in the manor. They did not need to have children and staff running around their home.

Expansion charms were used on several of the rooms of the new school to make them of a size that would better accommodate the students and staff. The gym, locker rooms, and the theater were all enlarged, while the large ball room was divided into classrooms, and a great hall that was used for lunch, indoor flying practice and other activities that needed a large space.

The house elves quarter were also enlarged and separated. The rooms that Chime, Tingler, and Dobby had been assigned were separated from the new house elves that would help with the preparation of the meals for the students and staff and the upkeep of the school. The staff elves had their own uniforms and a kitchen had been installed in an area that had prior been a storage room for the schools use.

Hermione, Neville, Suesan, Draco, and Harry would be the only students that first month . Nym would finish her year at a primary school in the area since Teddy and Meda had already trancefered her there.

Max was happy that he alone had the 5 to deal with since he was still interviewing and hireing staff, overseeing all the changes to the lower leavel and going over lists of incoming students. He was more then happy when Remus offered to join the staff since in the first week alone he had to go hunting for the 5 atleast once every day. It did not seem to matter that the oldest in th group was all of two years in age, nor did it matter that Max had placed locking charms on all the doors. The 5 were more then able to find their way back to the main floor, making it hard for him to see to the running of things and them at the same time. Thus the job of keeping the 5 safe and occupide fell to Remus.

The start of their second week Remus had taken it upon himself to take the 5 on a trip to Maggies shop alone with two other new teachers. Harry was happy to have uncle Moonie home and being his teacher. He liked Uncle Max just fine, but Uncle Moonie was more fun.

One of the pretty ladies that was going to teach then letters and numbers got to drive the new bus that Daddy had been working on since before they had moved into the Manor. It had a lot of seats and all kinds of buttons that Harry and the others were told not to tauch. Older Harry was sleeping most of the time now so his toddler self was getting to learn things with out being told that he already knew all of this. Learning was fun and easy and Harry liked helping Susan, Minie, Neville, and Draco when they didn't understand. Today though, today was going to be fun. Uncle Moonie said they would be getting practice wands and pastries.

At Maggies shop the children all took a teacher hand and were aloud to walk instead of being put in the strollers. After everyone had crossed the barrior that kept non-magicals from seeing the magic side of the shop, Maggie handed them each a small pumkin biscet and then lead the way to the area with the practice wands. Each child was handed a wand and instructed on how to use it.

Hermione was the first to copy what Remus had shown then, getting the pattern right the first time, which resulted in a shower of pink sparks shooting out of the end of her wand. Then Susan and Draco gave it a try. Draco's wand shot out green sparks and Susans after the second attempt shot out yellow sparks. Nevalli was next and it was clear he had been watching the others very closely since his wand not only stoot out bright blue sparks but made a wistleing noise as well. Remus congradulated him on his skill. Finally it was Harry's turn, in the back of his head his older self told him to just relax and let his magic guild him. A swishing move ending in a directed point produced a shower of rainbow sparks that shoot past Remus down the main ail of the store and ended with a pop.

"Well done Harry, well done all of you. Profeser Emrys will be very pleased." Remus picked up Harry and hugged him. "You all did so well that I think a celebration is called for."

Maggie handed Remus a large pink box with an assortment of cakes and sweets to take back to the school to celebrate with. Remus took the box and Harry's hand then looked at the other teachers.

"Were has Susan run off to,"he handed the box to one teacher and Harry's hand to the other then pulled out his wand and did a quick flerish that ended with a line of bright dots showing were Susan had gone. Remus and Maggie found her in the room were Maggie kept the animals, she was using her wand to instuct a group she had released from their pens in a dance. Remus laught and picked her up. "If you are a good girl we might get you a pet for you're birthday. Now though it is time to head back."

The start of the thirdweek of January brought two new challeges in the form of Draco and Neville. Draco was brought down by Cessie on monday and handed directly to Uncle Max. "this is all your doing." Cessie said with mirth in her voice as she reached up and took off the cap that was covering Draco's hair, hair that was nolonger white blond, but black, as black as a ravens wing at midnight. As black as Max's own hair. "and look at his eyes."

Max turned Draco around to look in the toddlers eyes. Eyes that had been a brilliont blue were now a stormy silver just like Max's. "Well now, it appears that the metamorph ability runs in the family."

Draco wrapped his arms around Max's neck, "Dada."

The other three professers tried to hide their amousment and herded the four other student off to another part of the lower level.

Around lunch time since the lower level caffitieria was still under constrution had Remus and Max bringing the children up to the breakfast room to eat. Max asked Remus to supervise the children since he needed to see to other matters. This left Remus to his own discression on what to do after everyone was feed.

Harry was the first to start crying and asking for Mama, then Neville, and finally Draco. the only salution to the situation was to check and see if the clinic was busy and if not take the children in to see their Mothers before their afternoon naps.

The visit had the affect Remus had wanted with only one acception. Neville had run off into the greenhouse to look for his Mom, who came out a few minutes later from the lab. Realizing that Neville had not returned when he didn't find his Mom resulted in a bit of a panick.

Neville when found couldn't understand why everyone was upset after all the baby mandrake was very happy to have someone to play with and the other plants seemed to love their singing. Which brought about a growth spert in the entire greenhouse.

By the time all the changes had been completed it was the end of January. Just in time for the scheduled meeting of the Wizengamot on Candlemas, and in time for Max to send of an owl to Aunt Viv, Viviana Emrys the head of wizarding education, and the person who had saddled Max with this job. Asking for a new assesment form to be filed on each incoming student. It might not put an end to all the suprizes as fare as magical ability went, but it could give them a clue on what to watch for.


	9. Chapter 9

Time Really Does Fly

Since the holidays' everything had come and gone so fast that it felt to Sirius as if he had been using a time turner just to keep up with all that had happened. Before he had even had a chance to relax word arrived informing every member of the wizengamot of the official removal of Albus Dumbledore as High Mugwump. This was quickly followed by the arrival of an owl requesting that Sirius, Remus and Cassie be present at an extended meeting of the wizengamot, that would start prior to the normally scheduled meeting on Feb 1st.

Sirius was not sure why he Remus or Cassie's presence had been required but figured it was best not to argue the point and just show up with the order requesting their presents, Harry would be left in the care of his Uncle Max since the request stated that they should be prepared to spend several days in London. Cassie was not happy leaving Harry behind but, had to agree that it was most likely for the best since they were not sure what was going on, or what might be required of them. Best to leave Harry behind the shields and wards where he was safe then run the risk that someone had decided to take Harry away from them for his own good.

It was a week before Candlemas when they took the tub down to central London. Sirius had found out just how easy a trip it was the week prior when Frank's car decided it was going nowhere in the cold and Dan Grainger pointed out that there was a tube station not two blocks from them that could get Amelia, Frank, and Sirius to the ministry in about 20 minutes, he was even so good as to show them to the station and how to get on the train and off since his dental office was only a block or two from where they were going.

Sirius had asked Cassie to arrange for accommodations close to the ministry so they would not have to stay with her parents at the row house. After spending a good part of the holiday with her family Cassie quickly agreed that she would rather not if it could be helped. So she made reservations at a top line Muggle hotel since the chance of running into other magicals there would be slim to none, at least that was what she thought.

They arrived early in the afternoon the day before the session was to start and checked in to their suite. Being at least a bit more muggle savvy then most wizard Sirius placed a gold card that would work in muggle and magical shops to pay for the suite on the registration desk. The Concierge at the desk took one look at the card smiled and slid it back across the desk to Sirius.

"That's will not be necessary Sir Black. You accommodations, meals, and all expenses have already been seen to."

Sirius looked to Cassie who was just as bewildered as he was at this news. They were then handed an envelope that had a royal seal on it. The note inside read:

All your needs while here on ministry business are being paid for by the crown.

They were both very confused by this, but weren't going to refuse the gift. It wasn't until they turned to head for the lift that everything became a bit clearer. There standing in the lobby was Dianna. She meet Cassie and Sirius wile Stubby and the Hobgoblins were performing at the Kiln, a nightclub frequented by both Magical and Muggle alike. They struck up a friendship that continued even after Dianna become engaged to Prince Charles, her now husband.

"Well now things make a little more sense." Cassie said as she crossed the lobby to give Di a hug. "But I still don't get how you knew we were going to be here and when."

"Oh that's simply, Charles and I are staying at the palace till the remodeling on our apartment in Kensington is complete and I overheard your Dad speaking with the Queen about some hush hush meeting. He was talking about an emergency meeting of some kind and that he was going to have Sirius, Remus and you have to be there. So since I knew what day the meeting was I had my people call around to find out where you made reservations and the told the Queen since your Dad has turned into her number one adviser. She is the one who arranged for everything to be paid for. She said it was only fair since you would be leaving your son at home without you for the first time. By the way, when did you get pregnant, I mean I know it's been over a year since we last talked but by the way Liz and your Dad talked your Harry is more than a year old."

By this point they were in the lift on the way to the Suite. Cassie looked down. "Harry is our adopted son, he is the child Lily was pregnant with. Lily and James were killed on Halloween."

Dianna's hand went to her mouth as she gasped in shock. "I'm so sorry, I truly am I know how very close you all were and I remember Lily saying that she wanted you both as her and James child's godparents."

Sirius put his arm around Di's shoulder. "We were and now are Harry's adopted parents and maybe sometime soon you can come out to our place and meet him, before his sister is born."

"Oh my, you mean to tell me you're expecting."

Cassie just smiled and nodded.

"Well thats, that then. I am going to have to call Charles and have him meet us here for dinner tonight. I told him all about you and he has been dying to meet you both."

Sirius looked a bit worried, "You haven't told him everything. I mean …"

"Oh don't be silly, he had a hard enough time when I had to tell him that I was and the only reason I didn't have to give up my magic is because of who he is. No I didn't say a word but yes he does know now, since your Father has taken up his hereditary position with the crown, and Charles is next in line he had to be told."

The visit with Di was great and getting to meet Charles was interesting. It was clear to Sirius that she was mad for him, but not the other way around. For Charles this was a marriage of convenience, he needed someone of royal blood who was beautiful, healthy, young, and willing and able to produce for him heirs. Not an uncommon thing in the wizarding world after all his parents marriage had been a loveless one. Sirius just hoped that Di was prepared for such a marriage.

In the back of his mind memories of hearing the guard take about the scandals with the royal family, though he couldn't remember any details and most of the time the talk was about what was happening in the wizarding world. It was hard to remember what was this life and what had been the other at times, but as the months passed and the changes became greater this new timeline was wiping away much of the painful memories of that other life.

He watch Cassie brushing out her long hair as they got ready for bed and said a silent thank you to whoever or whatever had pulled him out of that limbo death and had given him this second chance to make things right and have the life he had dreamed of. He knew that he loved Cassie with his whole heart and soul and he knew that they had wed over a year before she had returned to the states. Those memories were now crystal clear to him. Why he had not remembered that when he had escaped prison in that other life was a mystery to him now. The only thing he could attribute it to was his long exposure to the Dementor's. No he had not lost his hold on the world, but clearly they had taken his most presses memories, those of his marriage to Cassie and the years they had spent together.

Cassie walked over and kissed him on the cheek snapping him out of his funk. She was his wife, his love and now the mother of his children. He looked up at her sweet smile as she stood there in front of where he was seated. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him, and gentle kissed her just noticeable baby bump. This was the first time since her return to Britain that they were truly alone, not even Remus was there with them. He had chosen to come in the morning with Amy. No worries about Harry waking from a nightmare, no possibility of her parents, his family or their friends interrupting them, just him and his glowingly beautiful wife.

He stood and walked to the bed pulling back the linens as the radio in the room played one of their favorite songs a little known hit by the Bells, titled Stay Awhile. Cassie followed the lyrics of the song as if it were a script, brushing a stray curl out of his face, dropping her robe to the floor then turning of the lights. Sirius gently slide into the bed next to her and slowly kissed his way down her body evoking moans, and giggles of pleasure and delight. He forgot about the meeting they needed to be at in the morning. Tonight was theirs and he was in no hurry to sleep.

Cassie's breathing became shallow and rapped as hands and lips worked her into a fever. It had been over two years since they had played like this. Taking their time to make love and to explore each other's pleasure points. Her hands found the spot at the base of his spine causing him to harden and arch as he fought to keep control.

"Oh, so we're in that kind of mood." He rolled her from her side to her back and raised himself over her. "So what do we say?"

A breathy please escaped her lips followed by a sharp intake of air as he thrust into her. Moans, gasps, and squeaks droned out the music from the radio replacing it with the music of passion and love. Building from the slow ballad to an all-encompassing aria, that told of a love so deep so profound that there had never been and would never be another like it.

This was why he was here, this love is what had called him back and as that realization locked into his mind, it pushed him over that edge urging his body to respond with an overwhelming climax that brought Cassie to orgasm and they rode that wave of magic and oneness for what felt like an eternity.

Sirius lay panting and spent on top of Cassie unable and unwilling to move. A soft glow filled the room, it was Candlemas and they had truly performed they great rite. Cassie stroked his hair. "Let us hope that the positive magic we release helps heal the magical world. I know it has helped both of us."

Sirius finally got up the straight to roll to the bed laughing. "No truer statement has ever been made Love." He pulled her to him holding her to his side as they both drifted off to sleep.

The clock on the desk read 5:30 when the tapping on the window woke Sirius. He very gentle slipped his arm out from under Cassie. No need to wake her yet, first find out what the bird wanted. Quietly he got up, slipped on his robe and opened the window. The owl swept in dropping a letter and a bundle of what looked to be newspaper. The letter was a reminder that they needed to be at the Ministry by 10am., not anything to wake Cassie over. Then there was the bundle of paper with a note from Cassie's brother Ambrose,(Thought you would find these amusing, Ambrose). They were both muggle tabloids, The Sun, and the Daily Mirror

The front page of the Sun Had a clearly cropped picture of his hug with Di on one side of the page and Cassie with a more visible baby bump on the other, with the headline down the center saying. Lead Singer of London underground group Stubby Boardman and the Hobgoblins seen in posh London Hotel with the Princess of Wales Hugging, while pregnant wife and co-vocalist watches from a distance.

The second paper the Daily Mirror, was a little more accurate with it picture and head line. The pictures on the front page were of Prince Charles, Di, Cassie and Himself at dinner first then entering the lift to head up to the room to talk, Then of the group exchanging hugs when Charles and Di left around midnight. The headline read Prince and Princess dine with lead of well-known London Underground Group and his wife/co-vocalist. Then spend time with them in a posh hotel suite till the wee hours of the morning. The story that accompanied the picture speculated on whether Di was pushing one of her favorite groups on Charles and the possibility of a royal performance, or was there more to the long visit then just talk, Illuming to a possible group sex party. And how chummy the foursome looked when their little party broke up.

Sirius was laughing so hard by the time he finished reading the two story's that he almost didn't hear the second knock on the window. He opened it to let in a second owl carrying a copy of the Prophet. By this point Cassie had woken and had flipped around on the bed to lay on her tummy and watch Sirius over the footboard. "So what is it that has you so amused." She asked through what sounded like a purr.

Sirius just smiled and walked over to the bed letting his robe fall open and holding up the first of the two papers.

Cassie patted the bed, "read it to me."

He propped himself up on a couple of pillows and began to read her the store while she worked at distracting him." Cassie, you keep that up and I'm going to forget about the paper and have to repeat last night's activates."

She giggled and gave him a little nip, "First off you were already up, I was just trying to relieve your clear distress, and second you might want to take a look at the back of that little rag your reading before we repeat last night's enjoyment."

On the back page of The Sun was a little column about a mysterious power surge that blacked out most of London that occurred around 1am.

"You might want to check your watch since if we knocked out the power that means that clock over on the desk is wrong."

The clock was reading a little after six, Sirius pulled his watch out of the pocket of his trousers' that were laying on the chair by the bed. He swore under his breath as he flipped the case closed. "You're right it's almost 8:30, and we need to be at the Ministry in less than two hours. You go hop into the shower while I call down to room service for some food."

Cassie flipped out of the bed and gave Sirius a muck wand salute then turn and head into the bath. Sirius smacked her on the ass with the paper as she did, then ordered a quick breakfast to be brought up as they needed to be out the door in an hour. Then he joined her in the shower.

It was a quarter to when they made it to the lobby and gave the clerk on duty their key saying they would be back that evening. They were running late and knew there was no way they would make it to the Ministry let alone to the Wizengamot chamber by 10am. So for the sake of promptness they ducked around a corner and apparate to the public entrance of the Ministry.

Once inside they showed an Auror on duty the letter asking for their appearance and were escorted down to the chamber and to seats in the front row of the guest box, it was just ten when they took their seats. They watched as Lords and Ladies, all heads of named houses took their seats first on the left of the High Wizard's seat. They the department heads of the elected ministry positions as well as the Minister Herself, Assistant Minister, and Head Auror took their seats. This left just three seats on the counsel side of the chamber open, one on the Named Houses side, one on the official's side and the High Mugwump's seat.

Cassie could see her Mother seated in the second seat from the left of the HW seat, Sirius's Grandfather was in the fourth seat and Lord Greengrass was in the third. Lords and Ladies all around her were welcoming her back to the gamut and giving her condolences over the death of her proxy and younger sister. After everyone had settled into their seats whispers could be heard speculating as to who the new High Wizard would be and who was taking the seat for head of wizarding education. The last seat no-one said anything about since it had been empty for nearly 4 centuries. There were gaps here and there in the Named houses side of the chamber where that had once been chairs that had been removed do to there being no members of that line left alive or where two houses had merged. One was next to Sirius's Grandfather, which had been Lord Potters seat another was next to the seat just to the left of the HW's.

Sirius was angry that the Potter seat had been removed, after all Harry was still alive and would someday take the seat as it was his right. It was clear that he was going to have to talk with his grandfather about this and see if he could talk to the HW after this first session about having the seat put back where it belonged. Sirius was engrossed in his thoughts to the point that Cassie had to elbow him to stand as the trumpets sounded announcing the arrival of the missing head of education as well as a young tall and handsome Lord who stood in front of the chair to the left. Sirius recognized the young Lord who stood in front of this seat. It was Ambrose Cassie's eldest brother who was reclaiming House Emrys's seat.

Next to him Sirius hear Cassie say under her breath, Holy Shit, that alerted him to what was coming next.

The last to entire the chamber was the New High Wizard who was cloaked and hooded so his face was hidden, he let his seat annoyance who he was. The second his foot stepped over the threshold of the chamber the central seat that had sat covered for centuries slide forward and the chair that had been used by Dumbledore and countless other High Wizard disappeared.

There would be no more High Wizard for the true head of the Wizengamot had returned, THE MERLIN, the voice of the crown and chooser of Kings and Queens. The Chamber had gone deadly quiet, for centuries it had been whispered that there had been a prophecy that when the wizarding world really needed him the Merlin would return.

Amelia Bones then came to stand in front of the still cloaked and hooded figure bowed to him then turned to face out toward the audience and guests. "As new Head Auror I have been given the duties of Sheriff of London and part of that duty is to make secure this chamber and it august body, which means in plain English that no man our woman here within may leave while the Wizengamot is in session."

Rita Skeeter a reporter for the Daily Prophet and her photographer who were several chairs to the right of Sirius paled as the sound of the chamber doors closing rang throughout the chamber. Several other reporters including Xenophiles Lovegood nodded as if to acknowledge the gag order that this closing of the door implied. But to make sure no-one could use the excuse that they didn't know Amelia went on to explain. "This means that nothing is to be publicized about the proceedings of this session until it is officially concluded. That could be tonight or it could be days from now. You will however be allowed to exit the chamber for meals, and other bodily functions like sleep. That does not mean the session is over, Only the Merlin may officially end a closed door session. Is that clear. To acknowledge your understanding please raise your wand."

Cassie was the first to raise her wand followed by Sirius less than a fraction of a second behind. He watched as wands went up around the room. After a minute or two Amelia pointed the staff she was holding to a reporter a few seats up and behind him. Two Aurors then appeared on either side of the man and ushered him out to where an obliviator stood. Then returned reclosing the doors and taking back up their posts.

"Now that that bit of business is concluded I have the honor of introducing all assembled to Arturius Emrys, Lord Merlin."

Ambrose stepped up behind his Father and removed his hood and cloak to deafening applause. From where they stood Cassie and Sirius could see Frank wink at them, his mother was seated just behind them and was clapping loader than most. "Your Father strikes an imposing figure child" She said to Cassie as she leaned close so she could be heard over the noise.

Cassie though had locked eyes with her Father. She then raised her wand and said "Hail Merlonius protector of the Crown and all of Britain." Though she had not raised her voice she could be heard clearly above the noise. Sirius then followed suit as did the rest of the gamut.

Arturius inclined his head to his daughter in thanks then gestured to all assembled to take their seats. Before Sirius and Cassie could do so they were asked by Madeye Moody to accompany him around to the named Houses side of the chamber. Merlin had not taken his seat, instead he had turned and slammed his staff on the floor three times and with each strike a missing seat reappeared. Sirius was asked to take the Potter Seat. From where he stood he could see Remus being escorted to a seat that had appeared second two rows up. Then Cassie was seated in a chair next to her brother.

"I would now like to introduce and welcome to this body a few new faces besides myself." There was a bit of laughter that broke that tension in the room. "First is Sirius Black who as you all know is Harry Potter's guardian and adopted father he is being asked at this time if he would sit as a proxy for his son till he has reached such an age that he can take his seat as Lord Potter."

Sirius had not anticipated this but, responded with, "I would be honored to be my son's proxy."

A small round of applause greeted his response.

"Next I would Ask Remus John Lupin who is the last direct blood heir to house Hunter if he would do us the honor of retaking the title and seat of Lord Hunter of Greenwood."

"Now that I can do honor to that august House I will gladly retake its seat." Remus looked down at Sirius who was in shock over finding out that his second best friend was a titled Lord.

"Now to my left taking the seat as head of the department of education is Lady Viviana Emrys who has graciously given up her post as Head Mistress of the Salem Academy and Head of education for the eastern states of the Americas to return with me to Britain to take the department Chairs seat for Education."

Viv stood and thanked the Merlin for the position.

"The last two seats are the chair for House Emrys which has always been sat by the Heir to the title of Merlin who take on the lordship of the house once his Predecessor talk up the title and responsibilities of being the Merlin. Lord Ambrose Emrys."

Ambrose stood and bowed to his father then sat back in his seat, as he was greeted with applause.

"And to his left is the Seat for House Hoel a seat that can only be taken by a female of not only direct blood descent but also magical descent. Do to this rare combination no female child has been born that could take up this chair till now, and believe me every female born to house Emrys has been tested since blood descent is from the Lady Cassian Hoel the First Merlin's wife."

Sirius watched his wife who was clearly confused.

"Cassian Emrys Black would you honor us by taking the seat of Lady Hoel."

"Not without clarification my Lord Merlin." Came her response.

Arturius smile a smile that only a father can when their child proves themselves to be all they had hoped for. "The ring I gave you the day you left Salem to come to Britain holds within it a small piece of the stone that is here at the head of the Merlin's staff. When that ring accepted you by allowing you to put it on your hand it said you were worthy of the title of Lady Hoel. No other woman has been able to wear that ring since its first owner died. Now will you take title and seat?"

"I don't see where I have a choice, yes I will." Came her answer but Sirius could see that Cassie was going to have a very long talk with her father over not informing her of the significance of the ring.

With the pomp and pageantry completed, as well as the investments it was now time to get down to the business at hand. Unfortunately, there were three in attendance that where lacking information. So when Amelia once again came forward in her role as Sheriff to annoyance that the proceeding would take a short 10 minute break to allow anyone who needed to make use of the facilities since the next item on the agenda might run a bit long Sirius took the opportunity to ask his Grandfather what the agenda was.

Remus had made his way down to Sirius and Cassie joining them, each for their own reasons, but Arcturus's reading of the order of proceedings took president.

"The first bit of business we will be dealing with is presentation of evidence to help determine just what all Dumbledore knew and the extent of that knowledge in association with the deaths of the Potters, the Bones, and other Noble and non-noble witches and wizards as well as the attempted murders of House Longbottom. Once we have come to a conclusion as to his leave of knowledge and or complicity, then we shall vote on everything from his removal as Headmaster at Hogwarts to whether or not we feel he should face charges in the death and attacks. The second item on the docket is the sentencing of the convicted persons responsible for the deaths and attack. There are many that Minister Bagnold has sent to Azkaban just on hearsay alone. And the Merlin feels that in some cases her zeal may well have over road her common sense and some prisoners may require a new trail or release do to a lack of any true evidence."

Cassie who had been listening just shook her head. "So about how many does it look like we are going to have to retry."

Bell answered since Arcturus was not privy to that information. "Your Father has spent the last month reading trial transcripts as well as interrogation reports and has found sever discrepancies in every case that Bagnold Herself has adjudicated since Bertie Crotch was removed from his post."

Sirius who was standing facing the Merlin's chair nudged Cassie and she turned to see what he was trying to get her attention.

"I believe the Minister was not aware of the order of the proceeding since she is getting rather argumentative with Amy and your Dad." Remus said in a cheery tone.

Next to him Lord Greengrass who had just returned had put his arm around Sirius's shoulder. "I think I'm going to find coming to meeting much more entertaining. Our Merlin does not seem to be a man that is as forgiving as Albus was. I heard the Auror saying that the death chamber has been cleaned and made ready for the Gamut to convene there after the business with Albus is over."

They were all discussing this possibility when there was a deafening bang and the Merlins voice thundered through the chamber. "Sit Down and Be Quiet Witch." It was clear he had, had enough of Bagnold ranting. "You are the representative of the wizarding community in Britain not its ruler. That job is the Queens at this time and will be her Heirs when she is no longer fit to rule and I as representative of the Crown here in this chamber I speak with the Crowns full authority. Unlike the non-magicals of Britain we of the wizarding community never signed the Magna Carta and still answer fully to the Crown and its rule. The only reason your position even exists is to be an intermediary with the Prime Minister since there was no Merlin to be her representative, and as his title implies He is Your Boss. I hope this has now made it clear just what kind of a position you are in Madam."

Bagnold by this point was looking very pale and sweating a great deal. Around the room witches and wizards where whispering and debating about what they had just heard. Once again a load band brought the room to silence. "The International Statute of Secrecy was enacted in 1692 to protect US from persecution by the non-magical, it was not an act that over road our oath to the Crown as it appears many of you believe. It also does not say that we are better than or less than non-magical which is the misconception that lead to the Rise of Wizards like Grindelwald, and Voldemort. Now with that cleared up it's time we got down to business."

The debate didn't stop completely just became a great deal quitter and Amelia Read the parchment to announced the next item on the agenda.

Dumbledore was then escorted to the center of the room and seated in a chair facing the Merlin and the assembled gamut. "Albus Dumbledore you have been summoned to appear before the Wizengamut to answer questions that surround a statement that was made about knowledge you have had and choose to withhold from the DMLE and the families of the possible person or persons this knowledge pertained to which resulted in the deaths of James and Lily Potter, and attempted murders of Frank and Alice Longbottom.

"I may have been present when a prophecy was made that pointed to either Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom." Dumbledore sat upright and unmoving in his chair.

Amelia pulled a sheet of parchment out of a stack. "Would this be that prophecy?" Amelia then read the prophecy as Severus Snape had recited it in his interrogation.

"Yes that is the prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney made in March of 1980."

"And this occurred in the Three Broomsticks Tavern in Hogsmeade."

"Yes that would be correct." Dumbledore looked at the faces of those in the seats of the Gamut. "I Madam Sheriff do not understand where you are going with your questions. I am sure if you just ask me what you want to know we can get this over with quickly and all go have a lovely cup of tea."

"Please just respond to the questions when asked." Amelia then Continued to read Severus's interrogation transcript, "At the time when Miss Trelawney made this prophecy you were not the only one who heard it. True or False?"

"False."

"Then may I ask how it was that Severus Snape was able to recite the prophecy to me during his interrogation."

Dumbledore now looked nerves clearly he had not intended to say false. "You somehow dosed me with Verata Serum."

The Merlin Smiled, "Actually Albus you have been dosed with a truth serum invented by an American Shaman that is ten times stronger than Verata Serum and can't be blocked occlamense."

Dumbledore tried to raise from the chair and found he could not, he then tried to raise his hands above his head and found they wouldn't lift off the arms of the chair. "How dare you hold me like this? I have not committed any crime everything I have done was for the greater good to try and save lives. If some had to be lost to save others that is just the way things go."

"And you took the job unto yourself to decide who was to be sacrificed."

"Yes, it was too hard of a decision to hand to anyone else. I knew there was a traitor in the Order of the Phoenix, I had narrowed it down to either Sirius Black or Remus Lupin. And I know that James Potter being the father of one of the boys in question would object to be made bait for drawing out the traitor and Voldemort. So I used Severus Snape knowing he was in love with Potter's Wife to convince her that they needed to go into hiding. I had Sybill reenact her prophecy so that Severus would hear it. Without thinking he went directly to Voldemort and told him what he had heard. Voldemort then said that the child had to either be Potters or Longbottoms, and ordered that both families be killed. Severus tried to get his Lord to promise as a reward for bringing him the information Lily Potter. Voldemort would not make him that promise so Severus came running back to me."

"Don't you see, I didn't have any choice. It was the only way to weed out the traitor and since the prophecy could pertain to either boy I had to make a choice and I chose Neville."

"Then explain, how it was that the day after the Potters were murdered there was an attack on the home the Longbottoms were hiding in." Amelia was now pacing back and forth in front of the gallery.

Sirius was finding it hard to stay in his seat and to be honest the only reason he was, was due to his Grandfather putting a sticking charm on him. Unfortunately no-one had thought to do the same to Cassie.

She stood and walked over to stand in front of the Merlin. " I request to ask the defendant for a clarification."

Merlin nodded and asked Amelia to surrender the floor for peruses of obtain a clarification. She bowed and then stepped back

Cassie stepped to the front of the balcony that overlooked the floor where Dumbledore sat. "Would you please explain you're line of thinking that lead you to conclude that the Traitor within your hand picked group was either Sirius Black or Remus Lupin."

"Remus has the unfortunate condition of Lycanthropy inflicted upon him by Greyback when he attacked and killed the entire family save Remus. I felt this made Remus vulnerable to be blackmailed into working as a spy for the dark. And in Sirius's case, it is well known that his Family were supporters of Voldemort. When Sirius ran away from home at 16 he was disowned and lost his standing as Heir, when his brother then died two years later I assumed that his family would have come and convinced him to rejoin them to get back his standing in the family. He had shown dark tendencies while in school at Hogwarts by sending Severus Snape to the location that Remus would be secluded to for his safety and the safety of others during the full moon in an attempt to get the boy killed, which then would have resulted in the arrest and death of someone he referred to as a friend."

"And this was your evidence, no other proof. You didn't have either man followed, had a tracking charm placed on their clothing nothing like that." Cassie was cold and comb.

"Well, no I didn't think it was necessary."

"Not necessary, The Great infallible Albus Dumbledore didn't think he needed any other proof than his own brilliant mind. You're an even bigger fool that I had believed you to be the day I walked out of the Order." She turned to face the assembled. "To put minds at easy Lord Hunter, Remus Lupin has not shown any signs of lycanthropy for the last four month since he has been given an experimental cure. He is under constant monitoring as are two other patients who after taking the same serum have shown no signs of the disease in nearly a year. This is a serum that Lily Potter and I were working on prior to her going into hiding."

She turned back to Dumbledore, "And you chose to let her be murdered." Cassie turned and walked over to Amelia raising her hand as she did to high five her. "He's all yours."

Dumbledore was blubbering by this point the realization of just how wrong he had been and how badly he had played his hand finally sinking in. Somehow the Aurors that had escorted him in had failed to take his wand, that he now let drop into his hand. Neither Cassie nor Amelia saw it, and were they stood blocked the Merlins view.

Sirius hadn't taken his eyes of Dumbledore since the proceedings had started and with his Auror training he saw the hand flick that had released the wand from his sleeve. Before the old wizard could finish what he was saying as he aimed the wand at his own head Obliv…, Sirius fired off expelliamus knocking the wand across the central floor of the chamber. "No you don't. You don't get off that easy." His robes and pants were both ripped the results of the sticking charm, but he didn't care. Sirius wanted Albus to life a long time with the memories of what he had done.

The room was in an uproar, those that had seen what happened were having a hard time reconciling Dumbledore's actions with the image of the man they thought they knew. And those who had not seen it thinking and accusing Sirius of attacking the elder wizard. Finally The Merlin Stood and banged his staff to call things back to order. Before anyone else could interrupt Lord Greengrass requested the floor. And by parliamentary role was granted it to speak.

"Any of you who know me know that I am not a man that takes sides. Do to this I have been accused of being an opportunist, wishy washy, and indecisive. My stands though allows me to see things from an unbiased view. And just now what I saw was a man who was playing wizarding chess with people's lives and now that he has been found to be playing with foreknowledge of the board and his opponents moves which made his sacrifice moves nothing more than a plow he tries to upend the table, by obliterating himself. What young Sirius just did was the proper call. Justice cannot be served when the one to be judged does not know nor understand what they are being punished for.

Dumbledore has played us all, our great savior, the Wizard who took down Grindelwald. If any of you had bothered to talk with his brother as I have you would know that Albus Dumbledore did not go after Grindelwald out of duty or Honor, or even fear. He went after him out of guilt. He and Grindelwald were friends. Grindelwald and Dumbledore had planned the reform of the wizarding world together, but when Dumbledore's sister became their first victim his taste for conquest soured and he walked away. As you just heard from his own mouth he is still of the option that he knows better than others how to deal with situations to get the outcome he desires, and it does not matter if it's your life that is sacrificed or your friend or your child as long as in the end the world becomes more of what He has chosen for it to be.

Unlike most that use grand speeches to draw others to them and to inspire them to follow Dumbledore has used kind words and fained concern to gain our loyalty and trust when all along we had been nothing more than his pawns. It is time, time to remove the would be king and have him answer for his crimes."

Sirius had moved to the back of the room with Cassie to repair his clothing as best they could while Lord Greengrass spoke. He had never thought much of the man, the last son of a dying house. His Father and older brother had both claimed as he did to choose neutrality over siding with Dumbledore or Voldemort and in return both his Father and Brother had been killed by Death Eaters. Many had whispered that Damian Greengrass had secretly supported Voldemort and that was why he still lived. The truth in the matter was that Damian had been in the colonies for his honeymoon with his young bride when the attacks happened and had remained there until word had reached him of Voldemort's death. Yes he had been a Slytherin as had his father and his fathers, father. But unlike others of his house he found friends in all the houses, when asked about this unusual way of behaving his response was. "When ones business is making money limiting oneself to just one group is tantamount to cutting one's own throat, gold is just as shiny in one man's hand as in another's."

Sirius had not understood what Damian was saying at the time but he did now, just as he now could see what he had chosen to blind himself from with Dumbledore before. All those talks about his Uncle Phineas, the befriending and defending of Remus, the times he had soothed McGonagles ruffled feathers when they had clearly over step their boundaries. He had molded them into unquestioning followers, and what better way to do it then to be that kindly caring Headmaster of the school you lived in for nine months of the year for seven of the most formative years of your life.

It was past noon when the debates finally died down enough to call for a vote on what type of punishment Dumbledore would receive. One vote had already been taken on whether or not he deceived punishment at all and there had not been a dissenting vote, all agreed that Dumbledore's actions had resulted in the deaths of the Potters, the Bones family, and the attack and attempted murders of the Longbottoms as well as the death of countless others that could have been saved if he had chosen to share what he knew rather than hoarding it to himself.

When asked for suggestions on what type and level of punishment Dumbledore should receive the suggestions reigned from prison, to expulsion from Britain, to Death. It was not until Sirius himself was asked as Harry's Guardian and Father what he felt would be a fitting punishment that he saw heads around the room nodding. "My call Lord Merlin is this. That his magic be bound. If it is not, no matter what else we do once he leaves this room he is gone. He will call upon his phoenix and will disappear as surely as he tried to do here earlier when he was struggling to bring his hands up over his head. Once his magic has been bound in such a way that it cannot be restored we then let him go. Let him live the remainder of his life as a muggle with the full knowledge of what and who he once was and why he is no longer that person.

Around the room there were nodes and whispers. The older members understood just how cruel this punishment was, but also agreed that it was preferable to being sent to Azkaban or suffering a Dementor's kiss. At least he could work in Hogsmeade at his brother's tavern if he would have him.

Cassie instead of taking her seat after the repair of Sirius's pants and robes had remained standing at the back of the gallery. She was feeling a bit dizzy and was not sure she could manage the stairs back down to her seat. Morning sickness had kept her from eating much of the breakfast Sirius had ordered and now It was nearly 1pm and she had not had water or food since 9 am.

Remus noticing her seat still empty turned to look for Cassie and quickly spotted her pale and sweating holding the long red velvet drapes. "SIRIUS, he yelled as he vaulted over his seat trying to reach her quickly.

Sirius turned in time to see Cassie start to drop and apparated the seven rows just in time to keep her from hitting her head on the stone floor. Remus was next to him in a flash. "Get me some water, the heat, and stress have gotten to her." He then quickly opened the front of her robes to help her to cool down while using himself to shield her from prying eyes.

Before Remus could move Bella had appeared with the water.

Around the room everyone was trying to see what had happened when there can the sound of stone shattering and a Phoenix swooped in. For a brief moment Dumbledore had a look of a man who had been reprieved thinking Fawkes was there to rescue him, but no the phoenix did not flame up to spirit him away. It landed in his lap and laid it head to his chest as it began to cry and sing a song that felt as if its heart was breaking.

No he had not come to free his friend he had come to say farewell. A phoenix like a unicorn is a creature of the light and it only befriends those who have a purr spirit, this is not to say that they have never done anything wrong or that they are chase and without sin, what it means is that everything they have done in their life has been from a place of selflessness and kindness. Once Dumbledore could see just how he had deluded himself and others, once he could admit to himself that his actions had not come solely from his heart and that he had truly not been able to find any other way that he could achieve the best for all, then he had to accept that fact that his heart was no longer pure.

Fawkes had felt that pain and the stain of corruption that had left its mark on the old wizard's heart and soul and could no longer be the companion he had been. It was time for him to find a new companion, so he had come to say his farewells. As he took off he circled the room three times than vanished in a flash of fire and a shower of sparks.

Dumbledore truly now had to accept the fact that he had wronged and in doing so betrayed those who had trusted him completely. Only once had anyone said that they could see where he was wrong and only Cassian had, she would not stand at his side because she felt he was leading those that trusted him down a path that would do nothing but get them all killed. She had called him an arrogant fool and walked away and she had been right. He could hear the voices of concern over her passing out.

"Please everyone go back to your seats my wife need to cold down, she is with child and the heat in the chamber has become too much for her." Sirius was desperately trying to get everyone to move back, but even with that the chamber was stiflingly hot.

Sirius my Boy, Dumbledore had increased the volume of his voice so he could be heard over all the chatter cast a freeze charm on the draperies in the back vestibule it will work to lower the air temperature around her."

Remus and Sirius did as Dumbledore had instructed. Such a simple thing yet with all the commotion no-one had thought of it. It had all happened so fast and Cassie's fainting Fawkes appearance in the chamber. Dumbledore now sat quietly in the scant few minutes he had resigned himself to his fate, and to doing whatever he could to make up for his wrongs.

That was a good call Albus, the voice was that of Arturius Emrys, his friend and the Father of Sirius's wife, Not the Merlin. The smile was the same one Albus remembered from when they were boys before the wizarding world had laid all it troubles at their feet.

Once again the Merlin's staff struck the floor calling for order. He then had the Aurors go around the chamber casting the freeze charm on the curtains in all the vestibules, to bring relief to everyone confined to the chamber. Cassie was now sitting up and drinking water and was clearly out of trouble. It was now time to move forward with the proceedings.

"We have all heard the arguments for and against as well as differing opinions on how and why Albus did what he did. It is clear to me that he was even fooling himself, not out of his own pride as much as out of the believe that he was what everyone believed him to be. When a child is continuously told that they are the best and the brightest, when at a young age they are made to believe that it is their duty to make the world better, to save it from all the dangers and to protect those who cannot protect themselves they come to believe this is all true. You then give that child over to a sole crushing duty and the influence of someone equally as brilliant and willing to take away some of that soul crushing load and they will gladly relinquish that responsibility just to have some relief.

This was the world Albus and I were thrown into and we both for a while walked away from the duties that had been heaped upon us. He though realized quicker then I that the person who had offered to take the responsibility was just as flawed as they were, in his case that person turned into one of the Most Dangerous Dark Wizards of our age, Grindelwald, and to try and right what he had aloud to go wrong he asked a friend to stand at his side so he would not waver when he faced the man he had come to love and admire. I was that friend and I am the only one who knows what really happened that day besides the two wizards that faced off in a duel to death or submission. And I will keep that knowledge to myself just as I had promised.

That day Albus made me a promise as well. To take on the duties I was born to and to allow me to have a life and a family till such time as my duties were unavoidable. Like He I trusted the person who made the offer to help shoulder the weight of the heavy load I carried. At that time it seemed for the best since my daughter was not yet even a glimmer in her mothers and My eyes and our sons where but boys.

Then the Potters who had befriended my Daughter and made her the Godmother of their son were killed and I could no longer turn away. The war had come to my front door, and I found that Albus had been hiding from me the severity of things here in Britain.

With that being said I find that I two have to shoulder part of the responsibility for the deaths of so many of our people and the hundreds of non-magicals as well. That is why I have taken up not just my duties to the wizarding community here in Britain, but also have renewed my oath to the crown to be it sword and shield as well as its voice here in this chamber. This is the penance I have taken. So before I decide on what penance or punishment Albus Dumbledore shall serve I would hear it from his own lips what he feels of all he had heard is the right sentence."

Dumbledore looked shocked, this was not what he had expected. He looked around the room at faces that had loved him and admired him. Faces that now cared looks of disappointment and others that seemed to even hate him at this moment. There were three though that he had wronged and betrayed that looked older and tired. "I will take the punishment that Sirius called for. And as payment for what I have inflicted upon their son and what I had intended to inflict on him further I will take on whatever duties they feel are fit."

The Merlin looked over at Sirius, Remus, and Cassie, "Since he has brought so much pain and suffering though his actions and inactions we feel that he should have to live the remainder of his days out working as an orderly in St. Mongo's. His skill and knowledge is such that even without his magic he may do some good there." Remus looked back at Cassie and Sirius who both agreed that this was the best idea.

Arguments went up around the room that the sentence was too lenient till Cassie stood assisted by Sirius. "For all that you can say about what he is or isn't the one thing that cannot be denied is that Albus Dumbledore is a brilliant man. His actions have taken away another brilliant mind and because of that I would not have his wasted. I don't know if I can ever forgive him for what he has done and what he had intended to do, but if he can help relieve the suffering of at least one patient then he will be paying off his debt, and staying away from my Children and yours for the most part will hopefully keep him from gaining their blind loyalty the way he did with so many others."

The room had gone silent while Cassie was speaking the stress of this morning's agenda was still clear on her face and in the way she was leaning on Sirius for support. Amelia had been standing next to the Merlin's chair and at his nod moved forward to call the vote. "All those in favor of Albus Dumbledore as punishment for his part in the Deaths of the Bones family members, The Potter , and the attempted Murders of the Longbottoms. As well as the deaths of many others do to his actions and or inaction having his magic bound so that he may live out the rest of his day unable to call upon it to add him in any way and in his being permanently assigned to St. Mungo's to do the work normally given to a non-magical raise your hand."

Over 90% of the ministry officials raised their hands in agreement with this punishment, on the Named Houses side the Lords and Ladies were slower to respond but when the count was taken they too had a majority vote in agreement, and with that the matter was settled in all but implementation.

The job of binding Dumbledore magic would have normally gone to an unspeakable since they were the only members of the ministry trusted with the knowledge of such a devastating spell, and normally the act was done away from the eyes of others because it was believed to be such a sight that it would disturb those who witnessed it. The Merlin though was of the opinion that since the Gamut had called for this punishment that they should witness it so they would better understand what they had called for.

Without a word he had left the gallery and was now standing behind the chair that Albus was sitting in. He then reached around and placed a bit gag in Albus's mouth and secured it there then tapped the chair to activate the leg and wrist restraints. "These will keep you from being injured unduly." He whispered into his friend's ear.

"Watch and see what the punishment you have called for does to one of our kind." The Merlins voice carried around the chamber. He then placed a hand on either side of Dumbledore's head and enacted the ritual spell of binding.

Dumbledore's body lurched, his chest heaving upward and from above him a silver shaft of light struck the center of his chest then radiated out emerging from the tips of his stiffened figures and the soles of his feet. The sound like that of a disembodied scream filled the chamber. Around the room Witches and Wizards turned away as they now understood just how terrible a punishment they had sentenced this once great man.

After what seemed like an eternity, though in reality was less the 10 minutes the scream had stopped and Dumbledore's unconscious body fell back limp into the chair. The last thing the Merlin did before returning to his seat was a grooming spell that removed Albus's beard and cut short his hair, then he transfigured his robes into a blue woolen suite and lavender shirt.

The wand that Sirius had so skillfully knocked out of Albus's hand now floated up to land in Sirius's lap, it was his now. As the Merlin left the arena floor he said without looking up at the gallery. "This meeting of the wizengamot is adjourned for the day. Tomorrow we will meet in the chamber of the death arch at 10 sharp."

The door to the chamber opened without the aid of the Aurors that had stood guard at them. Sirius and Cassie along with Remus and Damian Greengrass sat and watched as Lords and Ladies and ministry officials rose and left, most looking gravely disturbed by what they had just witnessed.

"I'll take word once this session is officially closed to Abaforth of his brother's fate." Damian said.

"And I will inform Professor McGonagall when I head to Hogwarts," Aunt Viv had come over to where they sat with what looked like orange juice for Cassie. "Here child it will give you the strength you need to get to someplace nice and get some food in you." She then looked at Sirius with an appraising eye. "And I expect you to make sure she eats tomorrow before the session and bring with a bag with a potion to help with her morning sickness as well as some fruit for her to eat if she gets queasy again."

Cassie finished the drink and looked much better. "Aunt Viv, I would like you to meet, Lord Greengrass, Remus Lupin i.e. Lord Hunter and my chivalia, and My Husband Sirius Black Heir to lord Black. Gentlemen this is my Aunt Viviana ex-head mistress of Salem Academy and ex-chairman of the American magic counsel of education. Now minister of education for Britain's Magicals." Cassie stood and hugged her Aunt, "and Auntie don't blame Sirius for my fuck up. After all I am a Doctor and Healer and should have bought with a nausea potion and food myself. The problem was we were running late do to the power outage last night."

"You're not telling me that with as sensitive as you are you weren't woken by the magic surge that ripped through London and know the power was knocked out by it." Viv looked taken aback that her niece had not notated such a large spick in magical energy.

"No," Cassie was now blushing and didn't notes' her parents standing behind Viv, "What I'm saying is that a, we caused it."

Sirius stood and wrapped his arms protectively around Cassie, Both Remus and Damian started laughing so hard that Remus knocked Damian out of his seat and Amelia who had just come up next to them just giggled and responded with a Really?!

Arturius hugged Bella, "Do you remember the first time we accidentally did something similar."

Her elbow found his ribs, "Yes now how about we get this group out of here and get a late lunch."

Arturius's laughter was cut short by the arrival of two orderlies with a stretcher from St. Mungo's. "You go ahead and go I need to see to Albus."

Bella could see just how much it had hurt for him to do what he did. "Kids go on without me I'm going to go with Arry."

Viv opted out as well saying she had work to do. Leaving just the five. Damian then pulled out a mirror to call his wife "Lorinda is home with the girls if she can get her Mother to watch them would you mind terribly if I asked her to join us, she get out so rarely since we have been back."

They all agreed that it would be fine and that they would not bring up anything of what happened in the day's session. It was then quickly agreed upon that they would go to the Red Lion for some great food and good Ale.

Lunch went swimmingly and by the time they were all finished it was nearly 5pm. Lorinda had been a Ravenclaw and was rather good at ancient languishes which was great if one worked with ancient texts, but not so when all you have done since graduation was being a wife and Mother. So Cassie and Remus made the suggestion that since their manor was not that far from the Greengrass estate that she dropped Daphne at their place with the other little ones to start wizarding preschool. And since Cassie's father had made sure their library was packed with all kinds of book if she wanted she could take time to do some reading and translating. As for her new born it would be easy enough to place a cradle in the library and while she was busy let the house elves look after her.

Lorinda was so thrilled to be able to spend time around someone other than her Mother during the day that she jumped at the chance and promised that as soon as they were all finished with this silly wizengamut meetings she would be there with Daphne and Astoria

Unlike Sirius and Cassie, Remus and Amelia had not gotten hotel rooms. They had actually not arrived till that morning. And even with Alice taking Susan for as long as Amy need her to Amy just hadn't considered getting a room. Remus on the other hand was planning on taking the second room in the suite once he arrived if need be. So when Sirius asked Amy where she was planning on sleeping that night, Remus jumped in and asked her if she would like to share his room in the suite.

"The idea of commuting when you can't be sure of when you are going to get out each evening is just foolish and it not like you don't have a house full of caregivers to take care of Susan." Remus was finally making his move to rekindle their relationship

Sirius just smiled and put his arm over Remus's shoulder. "Well Amy feel like sharing the suite with the three of us?"

Amy's response was to giggle and wrap her arms around Remus's neck. "Maybe I can give it a try at blacking out London tonight."

And so it was decided that the four would do their duties in the gamut during the day and when release from that duty would push all thought of it out of their heads and enjoy the luxury of being childless and carefree for just a few hours each night. After all it was on the Queens tab.


	10. Chapter 10

Dreams

It had been two days, a very long time for someone not yet two and Harry had to keep reassuring himself that everything was fine that Daddy Sirius and Mamma Cassie would be home soon and that this was just wizarding business. Uncle Max was great but he just didn't understand toddler very well, not the way Mamma did. He couldn't tell when Harry was frustrated or hungry or when he needed to go to the toilet, it was all very hard to deal with. Lucky for him Aunt Cissy was there and did understand and Auntie Alice was able to help. Since Mamma was away the clinic was closed till she got back. Plus he had Mione and that made everything better, most of the time.

The problem was that he had been having dreams. Dreams that made no sense to him, of course, most adult things made no sense when you're not quite two, but even big Harry who spent most of the time now sleeping in the back of his head didn't understand these dreams. It was as if all those things that older Harry said were memories were getting all scrambled and breaking up. He still remembered how to do things he shouldn't or couldn't do yet, not until his magic was stronger. Even though he had overheard Uncle Max telling Aunt Cissy that he had never seen a child so magically strong at such a young age, that even his sister who was a magical prodigy had not displayed this much rough power until she was nearly five.

Auntie Alice said that this was the reason Mamma had wanted the magical preschool so that what happened with her didn't happen to any of the children. None of the Adults would say what Mamma had done just that it had scared Papa and Nana and that if they hadn't been who they are the Magical congress would have taken Mamma away. So Harry was glad that Mamma had wanted him to learn how to control his magic and keep it from lashing out when he was scared or upset.

Even with all this and everyone giving him extra hugs Harry was still scared. The dream made him scared and frustrated and confused and just very unhappy. There were dreams that big Harry said were memories of their other life, but then there were other dreams that Momma Cassie didn't exist in, which were very confusing to both Harry's. How could there have been no Momma Cassie. There were other dreams were Daddy Sirius was not Daddy and had died, which made Harry very sad and lonely. And then there were the dreams that had Mione married to Ron, his new freind. Harry didn't like those dreams at all, Mione was his Mione not Ron's or anyone else's.

Big Harry had tried to explain things telling them both that these were memories from different time lines, what ever that ment. And that Little Harry had to accept all these memories and be patiant that everything was going to all come together for the best. But what was the best, and how could he just accept it when he didn't know what it was. It all just made him want to cry because the only persons who understood were Momma and Daddy, and some times Uncle Moonie, who wasn't there either.

Harry had cried for three hours the first day that Sirius and Cassie didn't come home to put him to bed. Max had made sure he was well fed, clean and dry and had his favorite toys as well as snowball his kitten but nothing was helping. He could understand the little guy being a bit insecure and all with his birth parents having died all of 3 months earlier, so he sat up and rocked Harry until he finally gave up and feel asleep.

Last night had been a bit better thanks to Dobby who laid down with Harry and Snowball the kitten in the crib and let Harry hold him till he was fast asleep. Dobby seemed to have a very special connection with Harry that Max was very glad for since he could and did keep an eye on the tot when class was going on. Classes had been hard to manage since tots just didn't deal well with instructions and were very easily distracted. It had taken Remus teaching him how to work with the little ones since the only small child he had ever encountered was his sister and well she wasn't what you would call normal by any stretch of the imagination. But then again neither was her son.

Well honestly none of these children were less than remarkable. Neville had a way with plants and was able to walk into his Mother's greenhouse and babble at the plants and they would respond growing at a rate 2 to 3 times that of normal. The scariest day had been finding him sitting on the floor of the greenhouse playing with a baby mandrake and it was giggling and singing with him. Then there was Susan, quit, loving and able to deal with any magical creature that was in Maggie's shop. They all just followed her around and did whatever it was she say to them. Hermione was a natural at most things all you had to do was show her once and she could do it perfect every time, but she didn't just mimic you she asked why, rare for a two year old. Draco was the most ambitious of the group and what Max hadn't realized till the day the child came in with black hair, was like his cousin Nym and all the Blacks, Draco was a metamorph. Then came Harry, Max had believed his sister had been the scariest child he had or would ever see, until Harry. There was nothing the child could not do.

And these were the children he and Remus had been given the job of schooling so they would be able to pass in the world of non-magicals without being detected. It made him wonder what his and Cissy's children would be like. Clearly the magical blood among these children was very old and very strong, and from the research his sister had done it showed purity wasn't the deciding factor it was genetics, and even a family that had squibbed out when the right combination of genes linked up boom you had a child, like Hermione, or Harry's Mother Lillie.

Well all he could do was wait and see. He was planning to ask Cissy to marry him on Beltane. Everything between the two of them had fallen together so fast and so right it was a bit scary. Like the first time he set eyes on her, he knew her right away. She had been haunting his dreams for years and when they talked and he told her about the dreams she told him that she had dreamt of him since she was a girl. Now for Max and Cissy the dreams had become reality and he understood things his sister had told him about true love that just seemed a bit far fetched till now.

Time to stop all this musing and head out to the classroom so Alice and Cissy could have a brake. He really was hoping that the business in London would wrap up soon he Cissy and Alice after barely 3 day were in need of a real brake.

Sirius had tossed and turned all night with nightmares about his past life. They were meeting in the room of the Death Arch. The last thing he remembered from that past life was fighting at Harry's side against a pack of Death Eaters that had Lucius and Bellatrix in it. It was a dodge of one of her spells that sent him into the arch. No pain, no fear, just regret, regret that he hadn't been brave enough to contact his wife after he escaped and had spent two years on the run, regret that he hadn't been the Father Harry so desperately needed and wanted, and regret that it took dyeing to make him wake up to his behaviors and grow up.

The dreams though had more to them. He knew there was more to the arch and in his dreams he remembered bits and pieces. There was pain of a kind not so much physical but as if his soul was slowly being melted away and he was becoming nothing, literally nothing. No afterlife, no coming back into a new body as a new person. He would just not be anymore, and that was truly frightening. Then there came a voice that said come with me, and like a drowning man he grabbed on. She, he knew it was a she, she told him that someone he loved had asked that he be given a chance to make things right. Then he heard Harry say remember your promise, and the next thing he knew he was on his bike and it was Halloween night and he knew he had to get to Harry.

Cassie had woken him three times from the nightmares, had held him while he feel back to sleep. And again he fell back into the nightmare, the nightmare that he would be stuck in that limbo between life and death for eternity while his soul slowly melted away.

The alarm sounded and he headed into the shower while Cassie made sure that Remus and Amy were up then ordered breakfast for the four of them. It was six and he wanted to be sure they had time to shower and eat before they headed to the ministry. Not like yesterday. There would be no repeat of yesterday's scare, he would make sure of it. He yelled out over the shower to Cassie.

"Potion."

"Taking it now,'' was her reply.

Then a minute later she joined him in the shower. Soaped up and smelling of roses and musk Cassie wiggled around in front of him making it hard to keep his mind on their schedule. "What time is it, "He asked as she bent over flipping her long hair over her head to soak it all down.

"Just half past when I came in. And the food will be here by 7:30, so we have an hour."

He did some quick thinking and figured even with drying off and dressing they had a good thirty minutes before they needed to be out. Hell with it he needed to relax and spending time enjoying the hot soapy water with Cassie was just the thing he needed. So when she had turned around to rinse the shampoo out, he took the opportunity to get her as worked up as she had done to him.

Turning to face him her arms wrapped around his neck to keep from falling as her legs had become like jelly as he played with her clit and worked his fingers stimulating and teasing her to near orgasm. Then without a word he picked her up and pushed her back against the wall impaling her as he did. His mind raced as her hot wet pussy tightened down on him with every thrust, driving deeper and faster as he felt himself building to an explosion point. Her moans and please urged him on letting him know that she was ready, the room went red as he let go pinning her to the wall to keep from falling, filling her as his body spasmed and hers tightened holding him in.

They seemed to have been standing there for an hour, at least that was how his legs felt as he slowly let her down. They both stood under the pounding water holding on to each other, still breathing hard. Then they heard a knock on the door and then Remus's voice.

"If you two are finished trying to blow up the London power grid the kitchen called and said that breakfast would still be up by 7:30 even with the flickering power.

Sighs turned into laughter as Sirius wrapped one of the big fluffy towels around Cassie then himself and they headed out into the bedroom to dry off and get ready for the day.

Cassie's belt pouch jingled as She, Sirius and Remus ran across the road and into the call box. Amy had gone ahead since she had to be there earlier than the others. Down in the lobby to the ministry Cassie pulled their robes out of her bag, the new purple robes that marked them as titled members of the Wizengamot. They were then directed to take the fourth lift with the purple marble surround and go down to the L4 level S7 section this would let them out in a long corridor that lead to the Death Chamber.

Sirius unconsciously tensed at the mention of where they were heading. Cassie just hugged his arm to reassure him that everything was going to be fine. It had been so much better after he had told her everything on yule and she told him that she had seen it all in her dreams. It let him let go of the pain and fear and let her relax since she now understood where all the nightmares and some of his odd behaviors had come from. And them both realizing that Harry was also time shifted helped them both deal with his frustrations and his having the power level well beyond that of a normal adult wizard let alone a toddler.

Of course Remus had known since he had taken their long runs to release the pain and fear as time to talk and to give Sirius the use of his shoulder as he had always done. That had been how they had gone from just friends to so much more. Remus had been Sirius's confidant and lover, and Sirius had been Remus's guardian and protector, ever since the day Sirius had nearly killed Severus by sending him to the shack. James had kept things from turning deadly by stopping Severus from getting too far down the tunnel. But when it was made clear to Sirius just how bad his little trick could have gone he took it upon himself to make Remus's life better in every possible way he could. And over the years it had turned them from friends, to lovers, to so much more.

They meet up with Damion at the lift and all headed down together. The corridor was black veined marble with high arches at first but then as they went deeper in, the corridor turned into a rough honed limestone passage and The door to the chamber was oak, one solid piece taken from a single tree. Cassie stopped before it and let her hand rest on it gentle. Family history she said without looking at the other, more of the Lords and Ladies had joined them at the door.

"Well Open It Already."

Cassie shook her head. "This is not a door that you just open. The First Merlin cut this door from the same Great ancient oak he cut the round table for Arthur from. It has stood here for over 1500 years and will not just open for anyone, as some of you have already found out." There were mumbles from behind her and Septumis Weasley then acknowledged that what Cassie said was true, "that the only way to open the door if you were not of the Merlins bloodline was to make an offering of blood to the door by cutting your hand and then laying it on the door, and even then it might not work. That if the chamber did not want to let you in it would not."

"So now what" can a response?

"Now you shoot your mouth and let my little sister do her job." Ambrose responded from the back of the now large group. "Go ahead Cassie you have trained to do this your whole life."

This little bit of information Sirius was not aware of, but it did make sense that all of the Merlins children would be trained in the old ways since any of them may be called on to take up the mantle of the Merlin for one reason or another.

Cassie took a breath and combed herself, "I Cassian Nymua Dan Merlonius Dam Hoel request entire to the chamber of judgment for myself and those who have been chosen by the right of blood to sit in judgment over those who this day will be tired and will pay for their crimes."

The door creaked then swung open. Cassie stepped to the side to let the older Counsel members entire first. "You're a brave girl," Septumis said as he stopped in front of Cassie.

"No, Lord Weasley, not brave, I am a child of Merlin what I did is what I have been raised to do. This chamber and it arch were put here by my Ancestor and it has as it always will answer to one of the blood."

The Old Wizard just shook his head, it had been so long since the Merlins had been in Britain that none remembered the power the family held, but they were now starting to.

Inside the room that those who had seen it before described as being carved stone now glowed as if it were made of crystal not lifeless rock. Sirius watched his wife walk with her hand upon the wall around to her seat, which was odd since up until she moved to it, the rock benches all appeared unbroken. Remus and the others who had already taken up spots on the benches found that the stone was reconfiguring beneath them into separate seats. Ambrose just laughed as the lords and ladies whooped with surprise. He then kissed his sister on top of the head as he took his own seat.

Cassie sat her eyes closed as if in a trance until Sirius took her hand. She smiled a very serene smile that reassured him once more that everything would be fine. The next group in were the department heads who were led in by Aunt Viviana. She mouthed to Sirius as she passed, much better and flipped her head toward Cassie. He just smiled and nodded. After they were all seated Amelia lead in Bella and the Merlin. Instead of taking her seat Bella walked over to Sirius.

"Take my seat so you can be with Cassie."

He thought about objecting, then saw a look of concern on her face and instead asked what the problem was.

"Only once have I and Cassie's father seen her with that look upon her face. It was when she was eleven when we brought her to get her wand at Ollivander. We had chosen to stay at the estate in Wales. The estate was built by Merlin for his wife and their children."

"The first Cassian." Sirius stated.

"Correct, while we were there Cassie linked into the essence of the original Cassian and joined with her. When she did the whole house came alive much like the chamber is now." Bella looked around at the glowing walls. Arturius and I were in the chamber earlier and it did not do this."

"Ambrose had Cassie open the chamber since we were the first here. When she touched the door she got a look as if she were coming home,"

Bella tightened her grip on Sirius's arm "you need to sit with her so that she remembers who she is."

Sirius took a deep breath and moved over two seats to sit with Cassie. He reached his hand across the small gap between the seats and linked his figures into hers.

"Quiet your mind Love your Cassie is here and very much aware of all that is happening I will not take her from you. You need though, to find the other half of your soul as she has, then and only then will the cycle be complete." She tighter her fingers.

Sirius felt a rush of energy and a flood of memories that were his but then again were not his.( He saw himself and Cassie dressed in clothing from long ago. This my beloved is where I shall build our home. It will be grand Myrddin, for all you do is grand. } Then Cassian loosened her hold and the images faded.

"That is where you must go, he waits there for you. Do not fear Sirius you will not lose who you are as I have not lost who I am. You will just become more then you are now and that more is what Harry needs us to be." Cassie leaned her head in close to his. "Truly Love, My parents don't understand and never have. I once told you that there was more to me than you knew and that when it was time you would. Well this is it. I have the ability to call upon the first Cassian for my soul is her soul and that is why I am freaky magic strong as my brothers put it."

Three loud bangs of Amelia's staff of office called for quite as the days preceding started.

Cassie whispered, "I'll explain as best I can, later."

Sirius just smiled back he knew that whatever she needed to tell him was something he already knew deep inside and it was not something to be feared, if anything it was what should have been, but for some reason had not happened.

Amelia had been saying something about Death Eaters and final sentencing. That was when Sirius saw the ax man standing next to a waist high stone with a half-moon cut out of its top, two iron rings on its sides and a clear line that ended at the bottom of the half-moon indent. It was an executioners stone, and it sat facing the Death Arch. Sirius tightened his hand around Cassie's, her response was to reach her other hand over and lay it over his.

"Bring in the First of the accused." The Merlins voice filled the room.

Peter Pettigrew was lead out form a holding room under the stands. His hands and feet were shackled and a restraining collar was around his neck.

"Peter Pettigrew you stand accused of betraying James and Lily Potter and their infant son Harry to Lord Voldemort. How do you plead?

He looked up into the stands at the department heads first then at the Merlin and finally over to the Lords and Ladies. "If things had gone the way I had planned Sirius it would be you standing here and not me. I have had my revenge on James and this was to be my revenge on you." The Auror at his side pulled out a gag to quit Peter, But Sirius had already stood and the Merlin waved the Auror off.

"I wish to hear what it was and James and I did that has lead Peter a man I thought was my friend to wish revenge on me and to commit this hennas betrayal on James and Lillie who treated him with love and kindness."

"You want to know. I saw the memories Sirius, Severus showed me. He showed me you and James laughing about how you used Remus and I, how having us as friends was nothing more than rich pure blood taking pity on the poor half-bloods just to make you look good in the eyes of others. He showed me how you would sneak off to the Slytherin common room to drink and laugh with the other pure-bloods. And he gave me a chance to make you pay for all you did. He told me how James was going to need a secret keeper and that he would most likely pick you, but if I played it right I could convince you before that happened that you were to obvious of a choice , and that it would be best if James chose someone that no-one would ever think he would. And you took the bait and had James make me his secret keeper."

Sirius just shook his head, he couldn't believe how easily Peter had been fooled into believing these false images, but before he could respond Remus interjected.

"Really Peter, and how was it that Severus came by these memories."

"He was there Remus, in the common room with them. He heard and saw it all. Peter had a look of a wounded puppy. "I did it for us, for us both. Don't you see Remus, they used us both."

"And who else was there in those memories that can confirm what Severus showed you."

"There was Sirius's younger brother Regulus, and the Greengrass brothers Daedalus and Damian, and Rastiban Le Strainge."

With that proclamation Damian stood. "You know Pettigrew I never would have believed that your mind was that weak. True Severus is skilled at occlumency and legilimency but to believe suck outright fraudulent memories, marks you as a fool. What Severus showed you never happened? Regulius is dead, he died trying to fix his mistake of following Voldemort, so he cannot dispute the lies you were shown, Rastaban is a true follower of Voldemort and would do as he is told so yes he would back up the lie. My Brother is also Dead at the hands of Voldemort, which leaves only me to dispute the memories you were shown and all the Death Eater were of the belief that I was never returning to Britain. As you clearly were, judging by the look on your face. You were played Peter, skillfully played."

Peter stood dumbfounded his mind clearly unable to take in what he had heard. He looked from Remus to Sirius and back falling to his knees as he cried out NO.

"This information does not lesson what you have done, but for the purpose of clarity I would hear what Severus Snape has to say." The Merlin responded to the clarification of action.

Amelia had Peter moved to a chair while Severus was brought out for questioning. Bagnold looked as if she wanted to object but realized that to do so would be the end of her career.

Snape walked out with his head held high. "You wish to question me yet again. He was looking at Amelia not at the Man who sat in the high backed seat behind her.

"No, Severus Snape, the Sheriff does not wish to question you I do." Came the voice of the Merlin

Severus finally looked up at the Man who was speaking. "First off who are you, and second where pray tell is the High Wizard."

"I will answer your second question first. The High Wizards's position is no more and the man who held it was sentenced yesterday. As for who I am. I am the rightful holder of the Merlins seat." The Merlin crossed his arms and glared down at Severus.

"That is impossible, the line of the Merlins is dead. There has been no Merlin since the 1600's."

Arturius Emrys reached behind him and pulled his staff out into clear sight. "Are you so assured of your 'knowledge that you cannot believe your own eyes or are you just too arrogant to that you will not believe"

"Fine clearly you have convinced these doddering fool that you are the Merlin so who am I to say otherwise. So question away." Severus still stood unyielding before the Gamut.

"Were you the person responsible for the recruitment of Peter Pettigrew to the service of Voldemort?"

"Yes." Severus had a questioning look on his face. "Why do you ask?"

"I do the questioning, you just answer." The Merlin was starting to look annoyed with Severus's attitude. "How and why did you recruit him in particular?"

"The Dark Lord wanted a spy in the Order of the Phoenix. I knew that Pettigrew was weak willed and easily persuaded, so I used his own fear against him. It was exceedingly easy. He never even questioned the images I showed him. "

"And you did this how. Exactly?" The merlin wanted no possible misunderstanding of how he had played and manipulated Peter.

"I looked into his mind and found a nightmare that had James Potter and Sirius Black bragging about how they had used Pettigrew and Lupin, I then added to it a memory of my own of a conversation in the Slytherin common room. I then pulled this false memory from my head and let him view it in the pensieve. It was easy for someone of my skill and it served its purpose well. The only reason the Dark Lords plan went aryl was because it worked to well. All Pettigrew was to do was lead the Dark Lord to the Potters' hiding place and make sure they could not defend themselves." Severus now looked down directly at Peter, "Lillie was not supposed to die you spineless worm only James and that creature he saddled her with. She was to be mine and you had to screw that up all because you wanted your revenge."

Peter tried to rise and argue with Severus but was quickly gagged and force back into his seat. "I think we have all heard enough." Was the Merlins response

Around the room heads were nodding.

"Then we are ready to pronounce and carry out both of your sentences." The Merlin turned and picked up the Judges sash and put it on. "By your own admission we find you both guilty of conspiracy to commit Murder and hold you responsible for the deaths of James and Lillie Potter, the attempted Murder of their son Harry and in Peter's case of the betrayal of an oath of trust that resulted in said deaths. Thus we sentence you to death."

Peter was the first to be led to the block. His chains were secured to the iron rings in such a way that he could not raise his head. The Axe man then slide the restraining collar up as high on Peter's neck as he could, giving him a good clear spot to aim at. It didn't take long. The axe man was skilled at his job and Peter's head rolled the few feet through the arch followed fairly quickly by his body which was unceremoniously tossed through after his head along with all his chains

The gallery of official, Lords and Ladies watched in a spectrum that ranged from horror to justified grim acceptance. Bagnold thou was outraged. "Why are we being subjected to watching this spectacle?"

The Merlin turned on her his grim expression speaking volumes. "Because Madam if we are to try and sentence those who are brought before us for crimes, be they against the wizarding world or against the non-magical world we need to be aware of what that sentence means. Pettigrew was sentenced to death and we all just witnessed what that entailed. You Madam have just been dumping these prisoners on an Island with little food, water or civilities of any kind, to be guarded by Dementors of all things. Do you have any idea what that sentence means for the prisoner?"

Bagnold stood for a secant before replying. "It means that they are being incarcerated until such time as they had paid their debt to society or they die. How that death happence is not my concern."

That Madam is where you are wrong. Our way of punishing those who have broken our laws here in magical Britain is barbaric, we are still using the same punishment that we have used for hundreds of years with but once acceptation. That being the moving of our prisons to an isolated island in the North Sea that is inhabited by Dementors. So that we don't have to see or hear anything about them. In the last two days you have witnessed two of the ways we in wizarding Britain deal with those who have broken our laws and you have been horrified by both. If you wish I can have a Dementor brought here and placed in your office so that you can experience what it is like for those you are sending to Azkaban."

The look on Bagnold's face was one of horror, "You would not dare?"

"Oh, but I would Madam, "The Merlins face was set in clear discussed. "Most here have never felt the icy embrace of a Dementors presents for even a minute let alone years. Yes it forces the prisoner to have to relive their worst memories in the hopes this will inspire them to change their ways, the problem being what we may think is their darkest memories, those being their crimes, may not be what for them is their darkest memories." He then turned his gaze down upon Severus, "Mr. Snape what would you consider your darkest memories."

Severus realizing where The Merlin was going with his line of questions answered truthfully. "They would be memories of my childhood,"

"And would you say that these memories would inspire you to change your ways and become a good and productive member of wizarding society."

"Honestly no, in fact I believe that reliving those memories would fill me with greater hatred toward muggles and those who subjected me to this punishment."

"So as you can see Azkaban would not work as a form of deterrent or reform for those who have no remorse for their crimes. As we have already heard from his own lips Snape here feels no remorse for the death of James Potter and the attempted murder of his son. A child that has done nothing more than to be born to the woman he wanted. Yes he regrets her death, and why because she was to be his. It did not matter that she loved another or that she had a child who was her world. Snape here was of the opinion that once these two obstacles were removed she would willingly come to him and if she did not then a compelling charm would make her."

"There is no reforming without retraining and since we have no method of retraining these Witches and wizards to know how to live in our world without using, torturing and killing. Then the best answer is to just kill them and get it over with. A truly remorseless person is not affected by Dementors for they have no true horror that they regret. Only a good hearted person suffers while imprisoned there. They suffer because all those things that have made them happy, that give them a reason to want to change and get out of prison and back to the ones they love are taken from them by the Dementors leaving them in despair so deep that they either Die or go mad."

"Reforms are what is needed here Madam and if having to make those who make the laws and pay for the prisons witness the only way we have of dealing with our non-reformables, to get the changes we need then having them witness those punishment is what I will do. You don't like what you have seen then give me some other means of dealing with them that is less cruel then what we have, for I Madam will not send even my worst enemy to that rock you call a prison."

"This is not the 1400's it is the end of the Twentieth century and it is time we update our treatment of our own kind if we wish to not have another Opportunist like Voldemort use our own backwards thinking against us".

"Now Madam if you would kindly take your Bloody seat we can get on with today's proceedings. "

Bagnold huffed a bit and looked around to see if anyone else was going to protest them having to sit through the sentencing and executions of the prisoners. All of those which the Merlin after reviewing the cases files believed were guilty beyond any doubt and had no remorse outside of getting caught for what they had done.

Severus who had been standing before the gallery now took his chance to speak up. "Sit Down you worthless old shrew and let's get on with this." He then walked over to the block and laid his head on it.

"You willingly go to your death." The Merlin looked bemused.

Severs turned his head so that no-one could see his face, "Yes, there is nothing here for me. My only reason for living I lost when I was fifteen and nothing I did would win her back. I chose my path. No I do not regret the Death of James Bloody Potter, he was a punts and just as much of a bully as he claimed I was and his son will surely be the same. And if I had not let that old meddler use me to advance his own twisted plan she might still be alive. Yes she would still be with James, but she might still be alive.

Cassie and Sirius by now had risen and were whispering something to her father. "Are you sure….. well if this is what you as Harry's parents feel he would want then who am I.

"Severus Snape if you would raise from the block."

Severus did as he was asked, his face a mask of no emotions, Sirius though could tell that he was of the belief that he had won his life at least if not his freedom.

"We understand that you may well have been a victim as much as you were a villain. The one does not outweigh the other and it does not change your sentence."

A flinch of a hand was the only sign of anger at learning his trick had not worked.

"What we will do though is to let you choose your form of execution", The Merlin used his staff like a pointer. "You can choose the Headsman's Axe, the kiss of a Dementor, The Killing Curse since it seems to be a favorite of the Death Eaters, or and I really did not want to offer you this since I do not see where giving you the option to end your own life with dignity should be given to someone who has acted in such disregard for the honor and dignity of others. But I was informed that prior to this incident that put you before me you had worked with Lillie Potter and Cassian Black under the Supervision of Damocles Belby in the creation of the Wolfsbane potion, and it was due to some of your insights that some critical elements needed were found. Because of this I have been asked to let you if you choose to walk into the death arch on your own."

Sirius waited to see if Severus would take the bait and walk into the arch. He and Cassie played it up acting as if they were arguing about her asking the Merlin to give Severus this option of death with dignity. Cassie finally said load enough that it could be heard, you're not the one to decide and you didn't work with him. She then turned from her husband and when it appeared that Sirius was trying to say something she put up a hand between them.

A touch of a smile crossed Severus's lips believing that he had caused the close couple to have a rau. "I choose," He said in a voice that could be heard by all, "To end my own life." With that Severus Snape walked with his head held high into the vail that the death arch held and was gone.

The Merlin then rose, "We will have a brake for lunch and I expect all of you back here in one hour."

People could be heard making comments like, (Now that was a more civilized forum of death, and Much more acceptable if you ask me.) Sirius just shook his head, "They have no idea."

"No idea of what", Damion asked as he moved the few seat over to join them.

Before Sirius could say anything Remus had bounded down the stairs to confront Cassie. "Why would you of all people ask your Father to let that slimy snake have a dignified death?"

Cassie Looked at Sirius and they both started to laugh, "Can I tell them Love."

"Go ahead ", Sirius was taking deep breaths trying to control his laughing.

"Well, what neither he nor anyone other than Sirius and I know is that if you entire the arch while still alive you become stuck. You're not dead so your soul can not leave your body and move on but, you are also not alive since you just passed through the veil so you are now stuck until your soul shrivels up and discorporate to never return to this plane of existence again. Even now Severus is realizing that his dream of joining Lillie in the afterlife will never be."

The realization of what Cassie and Sirius had done struck both Remus and Damion at the same time. "By all for founders, that is the greatest prank ever Sirius, James would be proud." Both men slapped Sirius on the back.

"Thank you, but to be honest Cassie was the one who came up with it."

Damion was the one to ask the burning question of Cassie first. "One how did you know about that little fact and two is there any way he could get out."

First I am the Daughter of the Merlin and in our library there are scrolls written by the First Merlin that include his research on the Death Arch and its properties. And according to him the only way to retrieve someone who has passed through the veil while still alive is to find a creature that can traverse the two realm and have them bring the person back out. The problem with that though is that unless you have someone who can bring the dead back to life all you have managed to do by bringing their body back is released their soul from its prison."

"Could a ghost be used to retrieve them?" Remus asked

"Nope," Cassie smiled, "Ghosts are of both realms true, but once they pass through the veil they are then gone and cannot return to this side."

"Maybe an infeary?" Damion mussed.

"Two problems there. One since infeary are mindless killing machines they are not very good at taking commands, and two since they are soulless they may just fall apart once they pass to the other side."

Remus was getting ready to ask another question when Sirius raised his hand to stop them both. "Gentlemen we have a limited time to acquire food and get back here to the chamber and my Wife need to eat, so how about we table this discussion till another time."

Lunch was quick and after returning the rest of the executions went much faster, each taking less the a quarter hour. The first up were Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers followed by Bertie Jr. Then came Lucius Malfoy along with his two bodyguards Greggory Goil Sr. and Felix Crabbe.

By this point most of the Lords and Ladies as well as a good portion of the Ministry official had become either numb, or complacent to the goings on, on the floor of the chamber. Another dozen marked death eaters were brought forward to be sentenced and executed before the session was called.

The Merlin reminded everyone that the next session would be on March 21st and that this would be the start of the trials of those who had been arrested but were not marked and that even though he would prefer to have all the seated members there it would not be mandatory for them to stay past the business of voting on the new prison, and any proposed changes of laws or punishments for the braking of any laws.

As people departed the chamber the majority of the seated Lords and Ladies actually came over to talk to the Merlin and thank him for enlightening them on just how complacent they had become to the way they had been punishing those who broke the laws. And most offered to sit down with him to work on ideas for changes to the laws and punishments.

Cassie and Sirius waited till the chamber was near empty to approach her parents.

"I have a request," Cassie kissed her Mother on the cheek.

"And that would be?" Arturius looked at his Daughter and Son-in-Law with a suspicious eye.

"Permission and the keys to entire the manor house in wales."

Bella and Arry looked at each other with a, we know this day was come look then Arry handed her the keys.

Sirius had already told Remus that if he and Amy wished to stay the night in the suite they could, but that he and Cassie would not be there since they had something important to take care of but that they would see them the next day at home.


	11. Chapter 11

Coming Home

The mountain top of Brier Muldron was as Cassie had remembered it, cloaked in low clouds. She and Sirius apparated there since she knew where she was going. Sirius looked around and could see nothing but rocks, fog and trees. Cassie then traced a ruin in the fog and it parted to show them a path leading up the hill. She took his hand and started to walk.

"Cassie love, where are we going?"

"To the Manor of course." She just kept walking up the path going deeper into the clouds that closed in behind them hiding the little bit of the village below that they had been able to see.

"It isn't that I'm questioning you, but it has been over ten years since you were there and you told me you were only there the one time so."

Cassie turn to face Sirius then kissed him, "Close your eyes and reach out with you heart and magic." He started to protest and found her lips on his again. Shhhhh, now just do it, trues me."

Sirius took a couple of deep breaths and pushed away his doubts, then reached out with his inner core of magic. In a flash he felt himself being pulled up the hill to what looked to be a romances style manor. When he finally opened his eyes again he and Cassie were standing in front of the manor at the top of the hill. "But how, I did no spells, or incantation, and I know we didn't apparate."

Cassie was smiling and had a look like a young child on Christmas morning. "Magic calls to magic, and soul to soul."

Grabbing his hand again she led the way up the front path to the door. Just as she was about to put the key in the lock the door swung open.

"Welcome home Miss Cassie" said the house elf standing at the door, "And I see you have found and brought the Master with you. This is a grand day then."

"Thank you Tap, and where are the others?"

Magpie is in the kitchen fixing dinner of course, and Kettle is helping, Pint and Dipper are in the Masters bedchamber reading it for the night. So if there be anything special you and Our Lord would be needing just say the word and we'll be getting it quick as a flash.

Cassie whispered something into Sirius's ear. "Tomorrow after whatever is going to happen has happened we will be heading home. Besides the fact that this is your parent's manor and the manor they bought and made ready for us and everyone is our home."

Cassie nodded, "It just feels so right here. The manor is grand and all but, this feels like home." They had moved into a large but cozy room with an enormous fireplace.

From around them a voice came "Cassian. Do not override the girls own feeling with yours now release her or I will stay as I am." The voice sounded not unlike Sirius's own, just older.

As he watched his wife, her image split into two. Sirius was now feeling a bit off kilter. Cassie had explained about the fact that her soul had been the same soul as the first Cassian. The woman who had been the wife of the first Merlin and whom he had built this manor for. And now here she stood as solid as his own Cassie. The biggest difference being that Cassian's hair had flex of silver running through it and there were fine lines around her mouth and at the corners of her eyes.

Cassie shivered and rubbed her eyes then turned to her older doppelganger. "You promised me Cass that you would not do that."

"Oh child don't be such a stick in the mud, I was only having some harmless fun before I disappear completely."

"Cassie, love are you alright," Cassie nodded and smiled then said, Fine. "So would you please explain what just happened? You told me that the two of you have the same soul, so how is it she is here and you're here at the same time?"

Before Cassie could try to explain it, once again the voice sounded around them. "If my boy you would lend this old wizard some strength I will explain everything over dinner."

Sirius look at Cassie for some kind of reassurance and answer. "It will not hurt you in any way and it will make this much easier if Merlin explains everything."

Sirius's eyes widened and he mouthed (THEE MERLIN). Cassie just nodded again. "Well if taking some of my energy will help, then go ahead." Sirius looked as though he was bracing for it to hurt till Cassian came over and tapped him gentle on the forehead.

"Relax child it not painful."

He felt a tingle and as if he needed to eat and have some strong tea. Next to him the wall shimmered and out of it stepped a figure. At first he was as a ghost misty and transparent, but once his hand touched Sirius's shoulder he became solid just like Cassian.

His shoulders were wider than Sirius's and he seemed to stand a bit taller and like Cassian there was silver mixed with the black, and where Sirius had a goatee and mustache, Merlin had a full well trimmed beard. Other than that Sirius felt like he was looking in a mirror at the self he left behind when he fell into the vail.

"Tap, Magpie is all in readiness." Merlin yelled.

His answer came with two pops. "Yes Lord Merlin all is as you requested."

"Good then bring out the food."

Over dinner of rack of lamb Merlin explained how when he built this home he had infused part of his soul into it which was how he was able, with the right energy to manifest in full just as Cassian did once in the house. Though she had no hand in it building the house was hers and she loved it so much and was so happy here that part of her soul also had clung to it.

That the day Cassie came here with her parents Cassian gravitated to her linking with her, but that the piece of the soul that is Cassian could not fully join with Cassie until, He, Sirius was there to join with Merlin since they too shared a singular soul.

"You see the ceremony of fusing the souls that the two of you carry with the fragments that have been stuck here is easy, Cassian and I just had one request before we perform the ceremony and we promise that once everything is completed you will still be you. You will just gain some of our knowledge and power along with having your soul whole."

"So what is the little request that you would like first." Sirius had reached for Cassia's hand under the table.

Merlin looked from Sirius to Cassie then over at his wife. "Have you ever heard of a true soul bond, where two souls are destined to be together through all eternity?"

Sirius was now looking into Cassie's eyes, "Yes and it makes perfect sense because the first time I saw Cassie I knew, I knew there would never be anyone else for me."

"Then you will understand our request. You saw how Cassian was able to take control of Cassie's body and it did not harm her or you daughter. What we would ask is that before we become part of you forever and are no longer us, that we be allowed to use you bodies to have one last night together as husband and wife. Come morning you will be yourselves again and we will be part of you forever."

Sirius smiled and winked at Cassie, "The Answer is yes. Though if your love is a powerful as ours has been I feel sorry for the little town at the bottom of the hill." Sirius was now standing holding his Cassie in his arms.

"And why is that," Merlins hand rested on Sirius's shoulder and Cassian's on Cassie's.

"Because we managed to raise enough energy the last two days that we blacked out London." Sirius's lips found Cassie's and as they kissed they felt themselves submerge into the back of their minds. Both still able to see and hear but not control or interfere with what Merlin and Cassian were doing.

Merlin picked Cassian up and carried her into the master suite. The room was light by candle light and sitting on a dais was a large bed covered in furs and hung around with thick curtains. The Fireplace had been light and stacked with logs large enough to burn through the night.

It had been close to a millennium since Merlin and Cassian had been able to touch to feel and to be as husband and wife. Yes parts of both their spirits had been trapped within this home they both loved so much but without bodies or the energy to even take on corporeal forms all they had been able to do was talk.

Standing next to the large bed Merlin slowly removed Cassian's clothing till he reached the under garments. Well now this is something different. Cassian laughed at the look on his face.

"Here let me," she reached behind her back and unhooked the bra, sliding the straps down her arms and off she handed it to him.

"Is this some type of torcher device that women are made to wear?" He was looking over all the hooks and wires before tossing it to the side.

"If you were to ask Cassie she would say yes, but no husband it is meant to help support a woman's breasts."

Merlin laughed and reached forward cupping Cassian's breasts in his hands, "Now those are meant to help support a women's breasts not that cold metal filled garment. After laying Cassian upon the bed he went to remove his own clothing and found himself just as perplexed over Sirius's belt and trousers. "Why would anyone subject themselves to warring garments that take so long to get off when robes are so much less confining."

"You will have to ask that question of the children later after we have had our last time as husband and wife. Now come to bed, it has been far too long since I have felt my Husbands embrace."

As if in a dance the two moved as one no hurried or wasted movements. Theirs was a love that was practiced to the point of perfection and each know the others so well that all it took was a single touch to arouse and entice. Where Sirius and Cassie had been furry and fire, Merlin and Cassian were like warm rain and sunshine. Slower but in the end just as invitingly warm and compelling.

Gentle caresses and long compelling kisses that left a lingering desire, followed by slow deep thrusts and please for more. Then a change to a new position that brought with it a whole new set of intimate pleasures. Over and over just as Merlin would reach the point of climax he would stop cool down just enough then start over, bringing Cassian to the highs of orgasm over and over till she begged him to fill her. Only then did he finally relent and allow himself to climax triggering in Cassian an orgasm that sent a shock wave through the house and out to the field and farms around them.

"Sirius was not wrong when he told us of the magic energy these bodies can produce. The farmers will be praising their god for the bountiful harvests they will reap this year." Merlin rolled to his back and pulled his wife to him. "One last kiss my Beloved then it is time to meld into our Children and let them carry on the love we started."

Cassian kissed him and held him tight, "Let it be written upon the soul we share, that this love that has followed from one generation to the next shall ever be. Till time is but a fleeting memory and beyond. So Mote It Be.

The candles had nearly burned away and the fire was burning low when Sirius rose from the bed to tend it. Cassie softy moaned and rolled to her side. The memories of what had transpired earlier that night lingering like the warm glow that filled the room. "Come back to bed Love."

Sirius turned and smiled "Once I have the fire back to life." They had both been changed by the night events. In the front of Cassie's hair was a singular streak of silver and her skin had taken on a glow as if she had been dusted with moonlight, making her even more beautiful then she had been, if that were even possible. Sirius, he had gained an inch or two in height and a good twenty to thirty pounds of lean muscle that burdened his shoulders and chest and made his waist look somewhat smaller. Cassie would comment later that he had gained size in other ways as well but Sirius would dismiss those comments as joking. For now though outside of those physical changes he had a new scents of patients, and a feeling of confidence and control he had been working hard to find since his rebirth. It was nice, oh he was still Sirius Black, but now he was as Merlin had promised, so much more.

The fire was now back to it full blaze so as promised he returned to the large warm bed where his wife lay waiting and made love to her twice more before the sun pierced the drapes around the bed.

A pop was quickly followed up by Magpies voice. "Mistress Cassie, Master Sirius?"

Sirius poked his head out from between the drapes on the bed. "Good Morning Magpie, what do you need this fine morning."

The little house elf giggled, "One was wondering if you and the Mistress wished me to make breakfast before you head out this morning."

Sirius put up one figure to indicate he needed a minute, then popped his head back in the bed. Cassie was already awake. "Magpie would like to know if we would like her to make us breakfast."

Cassie used her figures to tell him a small one as she looked for a robe so she could head to the shower. Sirius now laying on his back yelled out Cassie's response then dragged Cassie back under the covers for another quick cuddle before they both headed into the shower.

A little passed nine Sirius and Cassie apparated into Maggie's shop. They had left the bike there when they took the tub into the city center three days earlier. As they came out from the back room Maggie tossed them a copy of the sun, The headline read

**Stubby Boardman and the Hobgoblins to Appear before the Queen?**

Below was a picture of Sirius, Cassie, Amy, Remus, and Frank outside the ministry. Sirius handed the paper to Cassie, who folded it and put it in her bag.

"Anything else, He asked as they rounded a corner to head out, just stopping long enough to grab some sweets for the children.

"Just this," she handed Sirius a small box. A note attached to the box read, _Found this _while _cleaning up the row house was hidden in a compartment in the headboard. _Sirius opened the box to find another inside made of inlaid wood and semi presses stones The box was the box that held the wedding bands they had gotten in Diagon Alley when they first got married, but it couldn't be.

There was a jarring of memories, Cassie leaving the day of their wedding and him hiding the rings, Cassie leaving when Harry was six months old and Lillie and James going into hiding. The multiple timelines were merging and becoming one. Cassie had told him that she could see his two selves slowly becoming one.

Cassie grabbed him. "Sirius are you alright?"

He was feeling a bit dizzy as if he had been pulled in two directions at once and then snapped back hard. He sat on the bike and grabbed Cassie by the shoulders. "What did you see?"

"What do you mean," her voice was shaky and he realized he was squeezing her shoulders tightly as if he were angry.

"I'm sorry, oh god Cassie. What just happened, baby please what did you see?"

She swallowed hard, then gentle removed his hands from her bruised shoulders. "I saw you, three of you then they all came together and you looked as if you would be sick."

Very gentle he reached for her and wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her to him, then burying his head in her chest he began to cry. Three timelines, in the first Cassie had never come to Britain she wasn't there to inspire him to grow up and become more than he was. In the second she had come over and they had fallen hard for each other and were married in less than a year, with her Mother signing the contract for her and his Grandfather signing for him, but something went wrong. Her Mother never arrived for the wedding and when they returned to the Row house afterwards Ambrose was there and said she had to come home now that her Mother was dying. She handed him her ring and told him to keep it safe and that she would be back. Then someone came up behind him and it was all gone, all his memories of their love, of their life together it was all just a blur of what might have been and he was mad and he wanted to die. So when James and Lillie died he went after Peter and he was the one in Azkaban. He wasn't there for Harry till he escaped and he was on the run. Then he died, but he wasn't dead he was the one trapped in the arch. The first two timelines had converged at James and Lilies deaths. And finally there was this time line this now were death had brought him back she had pulled him from the arch and told him that he was getting another chance to do it right this time. But there were other changes, before that. Cassie's Father had come and signed the contract of Marriage, he was there at the wedding along with her Mother. They had two full years together before he sent her to her parents for her safety. And again the timelines that had split now came together as one, this one.

He raised his head from her cloak to look into her eyes. She was crying too. "It going to be fine, I promise. For I shall always Love Thee,Thee,Thee."

He opened the box with the rings and inside his ring it read, _I shall always LoveThee,Thee,Thee._

He took her hand and removed the plain gold band that had adorned it and slipped her true wedding band on to her figure. Then Cassie took his ring and placed it on his figure.

A promise made across life times that has bound us together. Do not forget Sirius Orion Black that I will always be here for you, no matter what it takes.

He wasn't sure how long they just sat there holding each other till he knew he could ride the bike safely. When they did get home lunch was on the table and everyone was busy with the school. They both took a little time to splash cold water on their faces. A lot had happened over the past couple days and they didn't need Harry seeing them looking as if they had been crying even if they had. Then they heard the sound of little feet marching down the hall to the dining room for lunch.

The children all waited to be put into their chairs. Cassie and Sirius watched from around the corner where they could not be seen. Each child was seated without a problem, till they got to Harry. He refused to be picked up, "Mamma do."

Max was perplexed, "But Harry Mamma isn't home yet."

"Mamma do," Harry sat where he was and started to cry. Like Sirius Harry had seen multiple timelines, most had him neglected and alone not understanding why his Aunt would not hold him like she did his cousin, him sitting on the floor in a dirty diaper with a small bowl of dry cereal as all he had to eat, him crying himself to sleep. Then there was this one timeline where he had Sirius and Cassie, where he had a Mamma and Daddy who loved him and took care of him and who he was missing very much and all he wanted was for his Mamma and Daddy to pick him up and make the world right again, make this not the dream of an orphaned child.

Cassie couldn't stay hidden any longer, her baby was crying and she needed to let him know everything was alright. She came around the corner and scooped him up in a hug and then Sirius enfolded them both in his arms. "It's alright Harry Daddy and Mamma are here now and everything is going to be fine from now on.

The rest of that day and the next and the one after that was spent in play and cuddling and being a family the way it should have been, the way it would now be. Cassie still had the clinic after all it was needed and Harry could come in when he needed to or when he just wanted to and be with his Momma. Sirius took a look at his life, he did not need to be an Auror, he was wealthy in more ways than one. So with that clear in his head he chose his family over work. What he did do with his time was work on modifying motor bikes and cars to work for magicals. It kept him busy during the day and out of Remus and Max's hair and gave him something that both he and Harry came to love.

As for what was to come. Well that would be dealt with in time, for now though they had Family things to do. Weddings to attend and three lifetimes of love to fit into one.


End file.
